Inazuma Eleven Try with your best shoot
by DaikiSilver
Summary: Han pasado ya años desde que Tenma y su pandilla terminaron sus aventuras. Ahora, un nuevo equipo de futbol se alza en Inazuma Town, ellos son la Secundaria Saku!...espera, Saku? Que paso con Raimon? Quienes son estos nuevos jugadores y que ha sido de nuestros personajes de siempre? Descubrelo en una apasionante combinacion de juventud, romance, y por sobre todo, mucho futbol!
1. 1-No necesitamos un maldito prologo Baby

_Capitulo 1: No necesitamos un maldito prologo Baby!_

Academia Saku, un lugar que se destaca por su alta disciplina deportiva...Basquetball, Tenis, Futbol americano, kendou, etc...Un lugar con una historia intachable donde las mas grandes estrellas del deporte nacen...

Lunes despues de clases...un chico con el cabello negro, un mechon peinado como Yusuke Urameshi y con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas corre por lo distintos campos de la academia hasta llegar al que le interesa...la cancha de futbol...

- Chicos! Siento llegar tarde!

En el campo, se encontraban ya 4 miembros del club de futbol...Dos chicas de tercero, un chico de segundo y una chica de segundo tambien...

- Llegas tarde como de costumbre, Daiki...

El chico con el cabello negro se acerca a sus compañeros a paso decidido...

- Vamos, vamos, solo fueron unos minutitos Jajaja

El club de futbol era uno de los clubes mas importantes de la academia, pero ese año habia visto su peor año, reduciendo sus miembros a solo 6...

Sus defensas consistían en Miyano Natsuki, una de las chicas de tercer año. Alta y de cabello corto, con unos lentes posados en la parte de arriba de su cabello, y Kanbara Setsui, un chico de segundo con el cabello un poco largo, con la camisa siempre fuera y con unos guantes de negros de cuero.

Los mediocampistas eran Hikari Hoshino, de estatura media, cabello largo y un liston rosa en el pelo. Su velocidad la convertia en una jugadora clave para ellos. Y el capitan Daiki Izumi, nuestro protagonista, rapido y versatil con el balon, creador de las jugadas dentro del campo.

Y su unica delantera, Emy Zero, una chica de intercambio, de baja estatura y un cabello negro que le tapaba un ojo, cuyos potentes tiros causaban miedo en los rivales.

A pesar de ser tan pocos, entrenaban con constancia todos los dias bajo la mirada del entrenador y profesor de de la escuela... Endou Mamoru...

Los 5 se reunieron en la banca de la cancha para organizar el entrenamiento de ese dia...

Daiki: Bueno, hasta que llegue el entrenador Endou, supongo que deberiamos practicar algunos pases y esas cosas -w-...

Setsui: Te lo tomas muy relajadamente...deberiamos buscar mas miembros para poder participar en el FGP* de este año, si no, el nombre del club de futbol de Saku quedara manchado! (FGP: Futbol Grand Prix, torneo interescolar en el que solo clasifican los 6 mejores de todo el pais)

Natsuki (leyendo una revista con Kingdom Hearts en la portada): Pero a estas alturas es muy dificil que alguien se una al club...quizas deberiamos solo entrenar por diversion y dejar el FGP a un lado...

Hikari: Natsuki-chan...decir eso es un poco cruel...

Daiki: Oh, vamos vamos, lo de los jugadores lo resolveremos pronto, pero ahora deberiamos entrenar con los miembros que hay, cierto Emy?

La pelinegro se encontraba en el campo pateando unos balones hacia la porteria. Paro un instante y miro al equipo...

Emy: Supongo que si el Capitan cree eso...quizas debamos seguirlo por ahora...

Los restantes miembros del equipo miraron a Emy, y luego a Daiki, que se estaba cambiando la polera por el uniforme del equipo ahi mismo...

Setsui (dandole una patada que lo deja K.O y arrastrandolo a los camarines): Al menos te un poco de respeto hacia las damas y cambiate en el camarin!

Daiki: X.X...

Natsuki y Hikari se miraron y rieron disimuladamente, mientras se dirijian al camarin de mujeres junto con Emy...

10 minutos despues, el equipo se encontraba en el campo, con sus uniformes listos...

Daiki: A proposito, Natsuki-Senpai, Eiji-senpai no vendra hoy, verdad?

Natsuki: Ahora que lo mencionas...creo que tenia un examen medico hoy...

Hikari: Como se encuentra de Salud?

Natsuki: Mejor, asi que pronto lo tendremos totalmente recuperado!

Setsui: Es bueno saber eso...es dificil tener un solo delantero por ahora...

Emy: Hmmm...

Daiki: Bueno chicos! Que tal si calentamos mientras llega el entrenador n_n?

Los miembros del equipo asintieron y comenzaron a calentar con un balon cada uno...

El entrador Endou llego al rato despues, junto con su asistente y profesora encargada de las clases de literatura, Haruna Otonashi...

Endou: Chicos! Acerquense por favor!

Daiki (mirando desde el centro de la cancha): Oh...llego el entrenador...

Setsui: Sera mejor que veamos que quiere decirnos...

Todos se acercaron al entrenador, el cual se habia sentado en la banca a un costado de la cancha...

Endou: Bien chicos, traigo noticias para el equipo...Primero, tendremos un partido para clasificar para el FGP fijado para 2 meses mas...pero hay un problema...

Daiki: Bah, tenemos tiempo suficiente para reunir a los jugadores! Dos meses es suficiente tiempo!

Haruna: Daiki-kun, el problema es que solo disponemos de un mes para reclutar a los miembros restantes...

Hikari: Solo un mes? Porque? Si acaban de decir que el partido es en dos meses...

Endou: Nos iremos un mes a entrenar a Okinawa, donde se encuentra la secundaria rival, para adaptarnos al entorno...

Natsuki: Solo un mes...si hubieran sido los dos, podriamos haber contado con Eiji, pero aun le queda para poder tener la alta...

Emy: Capitan...cual es el plan ahora? Ya no podemos pedir mas reemplazos en los demas clubes debido a que comienza la epoca de torneos...

Setsui: Hey Daiki, espabila!

Daiki: Eh? Ah...los nuevos miembros...solo debemos preguntar y ya! Seguro encontraremos a la gente antes de irnos, jajaja...

Endou: Asi que los entrenamientos se suspende hasta que encuentren a los miembros que faltan...(se para y se retira de la cancha)

Los miembros del equipo discutieron un poco del asunto y al poco rato cada uno se fue para su casa...

Daiki deambula un rato por la escuela...a pesar de decir todas esas palabras, estaba preocupado por el poco tiempo para encontrar a los miembros. Mientras iba caminando pensativo, se dio cuenta que caminaba en la misma direccion que otra persona, pero el choque fue innevitable...

Daiki (chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien y cayendo de espaldas): Ayayayay! Mi colita!

?: Oh, Daiki-kun, lo siento (tendiendole una mano para que se parara)

Daiki: Oh...Fubuki-sensei...por que aun esta aqui?

Fubuki: Debo arreglar unos asuntos del departamento arte. Te ves algo preocupado, sucede algo con el club?

Daiki: Eh...si...algo asi...Tendremos nuestro partido de clasificatoria para el FGP, pero faltan miembros y solo tenemos un mes para reclutarlos...y esta vez deben ser miembros fijos...

Fubuki: Ya veo. Endou paso por algo similar, asi que no te rindas, seguro lograran encontrar a los jugadores restantes.

Daiki: Ya veo...Esta bien, no me rendire aun! Buscare mas miembros desde mañana! Gracias Fubuki-sensei!

El capitan del equipo corrio fuera de la escuela motivado, mientras Fubuki, el profesor de arte de la academia, lo veia irse...

Fubuki: Ojala este equipo de futbol sea el que finalmente heréde nuestra leyenda...

Ya en su casa...

Daiki (entrando rapidamente a la cocina): Nee-san! Tengo hambre!

Hikari: Tranquilizate hermanito, la cena estara lista pronto n_n...

Daiki y Hikari vivian juntos. Habian nacido de la misma madre, pero con padres distintos. Sin embargo, se vieron envueltos en un circulo de celos y sangre, por lo que al final terminaron siendo huerfanos y viviendo en la casa de soltera de la madre de ellos. Gracias al dinero que les mandaba cada mes la hermana de la madre de ellos, podian vivir tranquilamente y asistir a la academia sin ningun problema.

A los 20 minutos despues, Hikari sirvio la cena en la mesa, mientras Daiki se paraba del sofa enfrente del televisor y se sentaba en la mesa...

Daiki: Wow! Por fin comida! Gracias por la comida!

Hikari (tomando asiento): NO comas tan apresura-...ya lo sabia n_nU

Daiki (con mucha comida en la boca y atorado): GJHLKJLJFG!

Hikari (dandole un vaso con agua): Debes aprender a comer mas lento

Daiki: Lo siento, lo siento!

Hikari: Y...que haremos respecto a los miembros del club?

Daiki: Esta claro...debemos reclutarlos lo mas pronto posible!

Hikari: Pero...es posible?

Daiki: Nee-san...no solo es posible...te lo aseguro!

Hikari miro a su hermano y sonrio dulcemente, cuando el telefono sono...

Daiki: YO VOY!

Daiki partio como un rayo y tomo el telefono...

Daiki: Kiubole? Ah...Emy...el parque? Ahora? Pero estoy comiendo...YA, YA, NO ME GRITES! YA VOY!

Hikari (viendo como Daiki se pone el abrigo y se dirije a la puerta): A donde vas?

Daiki: A resolver unos asuntitos...regreso pronto (cierra la puerta y se dirije corriendo al parque de ciudad Saku)

En el parque, Emy se encontraba en los columpios, sentada y moviendo uno levemente...

Daiki (sentandose al lado de ella): Por que ahora? Sabes que no me gusta interrumpir mi comida!

Emy: Capitan...aqui...nos conocimos, verdad?

Daiki: Eh...si...creo que si...a que viene eso?

Emy: Fue...divertido haber entrenado con todos ustedes...pero...ya no me queda mucho tiempo...

Daiki: Eh? No...entiendo...

Daiki mira fijamente la cara inexpresiva de Emy, pero ella en un movimiento rapido, acerca su rostro al del sorprendido joven...y lo besa en los labios suavemente...

Daiki:... / ...E-E-EMY? A QUE VIENE ESO?

Emy: Yo...volvere a Inglaterra en dos meses mas...

Daiki: Ah...QUUUEEEEEE?


	2. 2-Problemas Sentimentales

_Capitulo 2: Problemas sentimentales_

Daiki: Me...me estas jodiendo...verdad?

Emy: Es la verdad...volveré a Inglaterra...así que será mi último partido con ustedes

Daiki: Demonios...cuando tenemos una oportunidad de jugar en el FGP

Emy: FGP? Eso es lo único que te importa?

Daiki: Eh...ah! Claro que no...Si tú te vas...nosotros dos...etto...- -U

Emy (parandose del columpio repentinamente): Eres un idiota

Emy se va corriendo, dejando a Daiki solo en el parque

Al dia siguiente, en el entrenamiento

Natsuki (lanzando el balon hacia Daiki): Capitan!

Daiki (desconcentrado): Eh? X.X ~pelotazo en toda la cara~ .

Setsui: Pero que te pasa hoy? Andas más imbécil que de costumbre...

Daiki: Yo...lo siento...

Hikari: Emy-chan no vino al entrenamiento hoy...le habra pasado algo?

Daiki: ….dudo que venga al entrenamiento hoy...de todos modos...que pasa con los nuevos miembros?

Natsuki: Ayer fui a ver a Eiji al hospital, y parece que su recuperacion se acelero cuando le dije sobre lo del FGP, asi que quizas podamos contar con el para el partido preliminar!

Hikari: Bien! Con los disparos de Eiji-kun y Emy-chan ganaremos facilmente!

Setsui: Ademas, he invitado a dos jugadores mas...

Natsuki: Wow! Setsui-kouhai va acelerado, y quienes son?

Setsui: Gouenji Kaji y Fubuki Yukio, van en nuestra clase, recuerdas Daiki?

Daiki: Ahora que lo mencionas...no son los dos chicos prodigios del año pasado? La GoldenCombi del festival deportivo! Con ellos en el equipo podemos arrasar!

Hikari: O/O Go-Go-Gouenji?

Natsuki: O/o Fu-Fu-Fubuki?

Daiki: Eh? Que pasa con ustedes dos?

Hikari/Natsuki (hablando al unisono): Nos sentimos mal, asi que nos vamos temprano! Adios!

Ambas chicas tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron corriendo a casa, dejando a Setsui y Daiki solos en el campo...

Setsui: Y que bicha les pico?

Daiki: No se, pero con esa velocidad podrian ser jugadoras de futbol americano...

Setsui: Bah...las chicas son raras, sigamos entrenando

Los dos siguieron entrenando, pero debido a que Daiki aún estaba pensativo por lo de Emy, lanzo un tiro que salio completamente desviado, dirigiendose a una chica con cabello castaño claro y una cinta naranja en el cabello que iba pasando cerca de la cancha

Daiki: Demonios! Hey! Cuidado!

La chica nota al instante la pelota y en un salto felino, la atrapa rápidamente...

Setsui: Eso...fue asombroso...

Daiki (corriendo hacia ella): Hey! Tu chica!

Chica: No me llamo chica, tengo un nombre...

Setsui (caminando tranquilamente): Y quien eres entonces?

Chica: Soy la hija del entrenador Endou...Endou Akane

Daiki: LA HIJA...!?

Setsui:...DEL ENTRENADOR!?

Akane: Ajap...quiero ser la portera del equipo de Saku!

Daiki: Mmmm...está bien, pero primero debes detener nuestro tiro combinado!

Akane se pone los guantes de portero que traía en su bolso, mientras Daiki y Setsui se situan al medio de la cancha

Daiki: Estas lista?

Akane (golpeando sus manos como Endou): Cuando quieran!

Daiki corre con el balon mientras Setsui corre a su lado

Daiki: Vamos, Setsu-kun

Setsui: Hacia tiempo que no haciamos esto, Dai-kun

Daiki detiene el blaon mientras una aura en forma de tigre se crea a su alrededor

Daiki (pateando el balon): Tiger...!

El balon se eleva en el aire con una fuerza impresionante, mientras Setsui salta y golpea el balon, el cual crea una explosion de energia en el aire y se dispara en un aura roja contra la porteria

Setsui:...Bomber!

Akane: Ok...aqui voy!

La chica se pone en una posicion especial y, al momento de levantar su mano derecha, una figura enorme se crea atras de ella

Akane: Majin the...Hand!

La castaña estira la mano y sorprendentemente detiene el balon

Daiki: Wow...esa chica es...GENIAL!

Setsui: Supongo que ya podemos considerarla parte del equipo

Los dos chicos se acercan a felicitar a la castaña y darle la bienvenida al equipo, mientras, detras de un arbol cercano a la cancha, Emy observaba melancolicamente al trio, especialmente a Daiki.

Mientras, Natsuki y Kari...


	3. 3-Y llegan los 4!

_Capitulo 3: Y llegan los 4!_

Natsuki y Kari se encontraban en el distrito deportivo buscando un nuevo par de zapatillas para Kari, pues sus antiguas zapatillas habian sufrido un accidente...

Natsuki: Como puede ser que tu perra haya roto tus zapatillas!?

Kari: Perdoooon! Pero es que estabamos jugando a lanzar la pelota y cayo dentro de una de las zapatillas y..y...ahhh!

Natsuki: Dios...bueno, vamos rapido a comprar esas zapa-

Al momento de entrar a la tienda de deporte, se percatan que delante de ellas hay dos chicos tratando de salir de la tienda, uno con las mangas de la camisa arremangada y pelo rubio largo tomado con una pequeña cola de caballo y otro con una bufanda y pelo medio celeste peinado hacia arriba (como Fubuki de Go)

Chico 1: Eh, lo siento, queremos salir...

Kari: Go-Go-Go-Gouenji-san? /

Chico 2: Si fueran tan amables de dejarnos pasar estariamos muy agradecidos n_n

Natsuki: Fu-Fu-Fu-Fubuki-san? D/x

Gouenji: Eh, si...y ustedes son?

Fubuki: Ah! Ustedes son del equipo de futbol de la escuela...esto...Hoshino-san y Miyano-san, verdad?

Natsuki: Eh...s-si! Solo...esto...venimos a comprar un par de zapatillas -/-

Gouenji: Nosotros igual, si quieren podemos ayudarles a escoger..

Kari: Si! Gracias n/n!

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la sección de las zapatillas deportivas y comenzaron a mirar modelos. Mientras los chicos discutian animadamente sobre cual calzado seria mejor para Kari, las chicas, totalmente rojas trataban de mantener la compostura...

Fubuki: A proposito chicas, el capitan de su equipo no es Dai-kun, verdad?

Kari: Eh, si, por que Fubuki-san?

Gouenji: Ah, es por que queremos entrar al equipo claro, Setsui-kun nos lo menciono ayer y...parece un equipo interesan-

Antes de que Gouenji terminara la frase, Kari se habia desplomado en el suelo echando humo de su cara mientras repetia "Gouenji-san estara...Gouenji-san estara..."

Mientras en la cancha de la escuela, Daiki, Setsui y Akane estaban refrescándose después de una intensa sesion de entrenamiento...

Akane: Asi que...estoy en el equipo?

Daiki: Akane-chan, consideralo un hecho!

Setsui: Contigo en la porteria seguro que ningún balon entra...

- No tan rapido!

Los chicos extrañados escuchan un voz detras de un arbol, y del cual aparece Emy con su uniforme y con un balon en pie...

Emy: Aun no ha pasado mi prueba...

Daiki: Emy, anda no seas tan du-

Emy: Tu calla! Akane...estas lista para detener mi tiro?

Akane (poniendose los guantes y caminando a la porteria): Dalo por hecho...amiga...

Setsui (susurrando al oido de Daiki): Y a ella que bicho le pico?

Daiki: No se...pero es mejor que no despeguemos ojo de esto...

Emy se pone en la zona de penal mientras Akane estaba lista en la porteria..

Akane: Anda, lanza ya!

Emy (preparandose para lanzar): Atrapa esto! ZERO SLASH V3!

Emy levanta la pierna derecha y la deja caer, formando un sable de luz verde que golpea la pelota y la lanza con gran poder hacia la porteria

Akane: Wow! Que tiro! Pues yo tambien ire con todo!

Akane levanta su pierna, pisa con gran fuerza en el suelo mientras lanza un puñetazo hacia la pelota…

Akane: Seigi no Tekken (Puñetazo de la Justicia) G4!

El aura en forma de puñetazo que proyecta Akane choca contra el tiro de Emy, el cual es parado y el balon sale despedido hacia el otro lado de la cancha...

Emy:...aprobaste...ojala seas de gran ayuda para el equipo...

Akane: Dalo por hecho...Emy-chan...

Las dos chicas se miran desafiantes y ambas se dan la vuelta, Emy va hacia donde Daiki y Akane a recoger sus cosas...

Emy (tomando el brazo de Daiki): Tú, ven aca...

Daiki (tomando sus cosas rapidamente): Hey! Emy-chan! Espera! Chicos, no falten al entrenamiento mañana!

Akane (mirando a Setsui): Ella...es siempre asi con el?

Setsui: Solo cuando está de buen humor...

Emy llevo a Daiki al mismo parque donde habian hablado la noche anterior...

Daiki: Ahora porque me arrastras así? Me dejaste el brazo adolorido…

Emy se acerca a Daiki lentamente mientras el se va a alejando de a poco...

Daiki: E-E-Emy-chan? Qu-Que estas haciendo?

Emy: Tratando de besarte estúpido, así que deja de moverte...

Daiki: Al menos dime eso antes! Además, porque me quieres besar si ni siquiera somos novios o algo asi?

Emy: Quieres que sea tu novia?

Daiki: Eh? Pues...yo…esto...si, quizas si...lo quieres ser?

Emy: No...

Daiki: Ah….ok…..Entonces porque carajo me dices algo asi si me vas a decir que no!?

Emy: No...al menos que ganemos el FGP...por ahora...saldremos a escondidas...

Daiki: Ganar el FGP...ahora es a ti a quien le importa eso?

Emy: Mi padre dijo...que podiamos quedarnos hasta la final del FGP acá...así que...será mi ultima oportunidad de jugar con ustedes...y contigo en especial...

Daiki (mirando hacia un lado melancolico, rapidamente fija su mirada en Emy y toma sus manos): Emy...nosotros vamos a…no...te aseguro que ganaremos!

Emy (cambiando su inexpresiva cara por una sonrisa): Si...lo haremos...

Ambos se miran un rato con ternura y en medio del parque se besan mientras el atardecer se posaba en la ciudad...

Al dia siguiente, en el entrenamiento...

Endou: Chicos! Acérquense todos! Hoy tenemos 3 nuevos miembros en el equipo!

Los jugadores regulares, los cuales se encontraban peloteando en la cancha, se acercaron al banquillo del entrenador y al lado de Endou se encontraban Akane, Kaji y Yukio...

Endou: Adelante, pueden presentarse al equipo…

Akane da un paso al frente, los mira a todos y sonrie...

Akane: Hola a todos! Soy Endou Akane! Me acaban de transferir aca por el trabajo de mi padre (mira a Endou de reojo) y desde hoy estare en 2º junto con Emy-chan! Juego de portera y ojala nos llevemos bien!

Natsuki: La hija...

Kari:...del entrenador Endou?

Daiki: Sip, es una de las mejores porteras que he visto!

Endou: Bien, el que sigue...

Kaji mira a todos y sonrie con la parte izquierda de su labio...

Kaji: Soy Gouenji Kaji, estoy en 2º junto con Daiki-san y Setsui-san y juego de delantero...encantado de conocerlos...

Todos le dieron la bienvenida, excepto Kari que trataba de no caer desmayada ante la presencia de Kaji...

Yukio se para al lado de su compañero y se presenta ante todos...

Yukio: Hola, soy Fubuki Yukio, tambien estoy en 2º junto Kaji-san y los demas y juego de defensa, espero llevarme bien con todos…

La misma situacion se repitio, solo que esta vez la nerviosa era Natsuki...

Endou reune a todo el equipo para una charla antes del entrenamiento...

Endou: Bien, con esto ya tenemos 8 jugadores, ya solo nos faltan 3 para poder ir al FGP, asi que como somos suficientes vamos a entrenar algunos tiros al arco y defensa, ok?

Todos: Si!

El equipo comenzo a entrenar con gran energia ahora que tenian tres nuevos miembros. Mientras los delanteros y mediocampistas entrenaban la llegada al arco, los defensas trataban de cortar su recorrido. Tanto Kaji como Yukio mostraron ser unos jugadores experimentados y Akane se lucia atrapando las tecnicas especiales del equipo. Mientras, cerca del terreno de la cancha, un chico con el buzo de la escuela se acercaba lentamente.

Daiki lanza un potente tiro hacia el arco, pero al tratar Akane de desviarlo, lo golpea hacia el costado donde el chico misterioso se iba acercando...

Akane: EH! Chico, cuidado!

El chico lanza su bolso hacia un lado y intercepta la pelota con un potente chute...

-GOKAI GALLEON BUSTER!

La potente patada que el chico da a la pelota la lanza contra el arco nuevamente, mientras la aura alrededor de esta toma la forma de la punta de un barco pirata antiguo, entrando al arco, ante el asombro de el equipo, especialmente de Akane...

Setsui: Ese tiro...

Natsuki: Yo lo conozco...

Kari: No sera...

Emy: Parece que ya esta de alta...

Daiki: EIJI-SAN!

El chico, medio alto, de pelo negro y gafas se acerca a sus compañeros y hace un signo con los dedos como lo hacía Ichinose...

Eiji: Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza...

Todos se acercaron a él, los viejos miembros dandole la mano o abrazandolo y los nuevos presentandose...

Daiki: Bien! Ahora solo faltan 2 jugadores mas!

Eiji : Parece que el equipo cada vez esta mejor...

Natsuki: Y tu tiro sigue siendo igual de potente, eh Eiji -Chan?

Kari: Pero es bueno que hayas vuelto n_n ahora tenemos mas posibilidades de clasificar en el NGP...

Daiki: Bien chicos! Vamos por los miembros que faltan y por el NGP!

Todos: SIIIII!

Mientras los chicos vitoreaban, desde un aula del segundo piso de la escuela, un joven con unos googles en la frente los miraba atentamente, mientras sonreia maliciosamente...


	4. 4-El equipo reunido!

_Capitulo 4: El equipo reunido!_

Con el regreso de Ozu Eiji al equipo, las energias y la moral de todos subio bastante, aunque aun estaba el nerviosismo por conseguir a los dos ultimos miembros.

El tiempo paso y antes de que se dieran cuenta quedaba solo una semana para el viaje a Okinawa...

En el salon del 2º-A, Daiki, Setsui, Kaji y Yukio hablaban sobre el entrenamiento, mientras un chico con Googles en su frente, pelo cafe trenzado y un mechon tapandole el ojo izquierdo leia una revista de futbol en un asiento apartado de ellos...

Setsui: Vaya...ya estamos cerca de la fecha límite y no hemos tenido resultados reclutando más miembros...

Yukio: Al parecer cada alumno de esta escuela ya está inscrito en algun otro club...

Daiki: Ah... -Mirando por todo el salon hasta que divisa al chico de los googles-...oigan...el chico nuevo que se transfirió aquí hace algun tiempo...no juega futbol?

Kaji: Ahora que lo menciones, lo he visto practicando con un balon solo algunas veces y siempre está leyendo la misma revista de futbol...

Setsui: Acaso iras a preguntarle?

Daiki -levantandose del asiento rápidamente-: No pierdo nada haciéndolo!

Daiki va rapidamente donde el chico misterioso mientras los demás lo miran hacer su trabajo de capitan...

Yukio: Vaya, que motivacion la de nuestro capitan, iguala mucho la motivacion que tiene Akane-chan al jugar en la porteria...

Kaji: Sabemos que Akane-san tiene esa energia gracias a la influencia de Endou-kantoku, pero de donde la saca el capitan...eso es un misterio...

Setsui: Ni modo...dejemoslo hacer su trabajo, seguro que logra reclutarlo...

Los chicos sonrien entre ellos, mientras Daiki se paraba enfrente del chico...

Daiki: Hey! Tu...esto...

Chico: Masaru...Kidou Masaru...

Daiki: Masaru-Kun! Vamos a jugar futbol juntos!

Kidou: Eh? Futbol?

Daiki: Si! Soy el capitan del equipo de Futbol y actualmente nos faltan dos miembros para completar los once e ir al FGP! Me han dicho que tu practicas futbol, asi que ven a jugar con nosotros!

Kidou -parandose lentamente de su pupitre-: Bien...Daiki-san, verdad? Me parece una propuesta bastante aceptable...además, no estoy inscrito en ningún club, así que creo que aceptare tu propuesta...

Los ojos de Daiki empiezan a brillar y su sonrisa se extiende de mejilla a mejilla, ante la extrañada mirada de Masaru...

Daiki -agarrando con sus dos manos la mano derecha de Kidou y moviendola hacia arriba y abajo (como Tachimukai a Endou)-: Siii! Excelente! Seguro seras un gran aporte al equipo!

Kidou -soltando su mano en un rapido movimiento-: Ah...claro...es más, tengo un amigo de tercer año que podría jugar con nosotros, está bien?

Daiki -saltando de alegría-: Claaaaaro! Traelo! Los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos! Vengan a la cancha de futbol despues de clase, eh? -dirijiendose a su pupitre- Nos vemos despues!

Al llegar a su puesto, los demas miembros miran extrañado a Daiki

Daiki: Eh? Tengo comida en la cara?

Setsui: Y bien? Como te fue?

Daiki -haciendo el signo de la victoria-: Ya tenemos a los 11 miembros!

Kaji: Ah? En serio? Pero si solo hablaste con el nuevo!

Daiki: Él dijo que llevaria a un amigo de tercero al entrenamiento, no es genial?

Yukio: Si...pero...hay algo que me incomoda del...pero no puedo explicarlo...cuál era su nombre?

Daiki: Kidou Masaru...Kidou...no sera hijo de Kidou-Sensei, el amigo de Endou-Kantoku y entrenador de la Teikoku?

Kaji: También es amigo de mi padre, pero él me dijo que Kidou-san no tenia hijos...que raro...quizas sea su sobrino o algo asi...

Setsui: Vamos chicos, que importa eso? Al menos ya tenemos los 11 miembros, justo para el viaje a Okinawa...

Mientras hablaban, el profesor de Química, Kiyama Hiroto, entro al salón y todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie...

Hiroto: Saluden

Todos: Buenos tardes Profesor!

Hiroto: Pueden sentarse, eso sí, Izumi, Kanbara, Gouenji y Fubuki, Endou-sensei me pidio que los despachara temprano y que vayan al campo de futbol, asi que tomen sus cosas y pueden retirarse...

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, tomaron sus bolsos, se despidieron de Hiroto-Sensei y salieron del salon camino a la cancha...

Al llegar, estaban todos los jugadores reunidos alrededor de Endou-Kantoku y Otonashi-sensei…

Endou: Que bueno que pudieron salir chicos, alguna novedad respecto a los reclutamientos?

Daiki: Si! Y estan listos los dos ultimos miembros! Kidou Masaru de nuestro curso y un amigo de el de tercero!

Natsuki -mirando a Kari-: De tercero? Que yo sepa de nuestro grado nadie juega futbol...

Eiji: Del mío tampoco...aunque quizás sea ese chico que se transfirió más o menos en la semana que volví...como se llamaba...

Akane: Bueno, al menos ya tenemos el equipo completo, porque no van a buscarlos ahora? así podemos practicar ahora ya!

Haruna: Si, quizás sea buena idea, yo iré con los chicos a recoger a esos dos miembros. Setsui-kun, acompáñame...

Setsui: Ok, sensei…

Otonashi-sensei y Setsui fueron a buscar a Kidou, mientras los demás fueron a los camarines para cambiarse por el uniforme del equipo...

Quince minutos después, Otonashi-sensei apareció junto con Setsui, Masaru y un chico alto, de pelo rubio claro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, la chaqueta de la escuela a los hombros y un mondadientes en la boca...

Haruna: Chicos, todos aquí! Llegaron los nuevos miembros!

Todos se acercaron a Otonashi-sensei, mientras Endou-kantoku tenía una pequeña charla con los recién llegados...

Después de terminar, Endou-kantoku y los nuevos se unieron al grupo...

Endou: Bien, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, pueden presentarse...

Kidou -mirándolos a todos-: Yo soy Kidou Masaru y juego de medio campista, encantado.

Todos miraron a Kidou y lo recibieron de buena manera, excepto Yukio, Natsuki y Emy, que sentían algo extraño en el...

El chico de tercero dio un paso al frente y se presentó...

Chico: Yoichi Mifune...tercer año, defensa. Encantado.

El equipo quedo extrañado ante tan cortante presentación, pero lo recibieron de igual forma.

Endou: Bien chicos, ahora el equipo de futbol está completo! Ahora podemos entrenar en nuestro maximo poder!

Daiki: Eso significa que iremos a Okinawa!?

Haruna: Ya hemos hablado con la Directora y mañana se les mandaran las autorizaciones correspondientes para que la próxima semana nos vayamos.

Setsui -chocando su mano con Daiki-: Genial! Aprovechar de buscar chicas en Okinawa también!

Daiki -mirando de reojo y con miedo a Emy-: Ejejeje…si...chicas...

Eiji: Chicos, recuerden que es un viaje de entrenamiento...

Akane: Quizás podamos charlar del viaje después y entrenar ahora que estamos todos reunidos...

El equipo estuvo de acuerdo y se pusieron a entrenar en la cancha...

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento intenso, los chicos se prepararon para ir a casa...

Yukio -caminando hacia Natsuki-: Natsuki-san, podría caminar contigo a casa? Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo...

Natsuki: Eh? A casa? Juntos? eh...claro, no hay problema (En su mente: Se me va a confesar? Dios que hago, que hago!)

Después de despedirse en la entrada de la escuela, cada uno tomo un camino distinto a casa -Eiji se fue hablando con Daiki mientras Emy y Kari iban detrás de ellos, Kaji y Setsui se fueron discutiendo sobre futbol mientras Akane trataba de que no pelearan y Masaru se fue junto con Yoichi- y Natsuki y Yukio se pusieron en camino por la rivera del rio de la ciudad...

Yukio: Natsuki-san...

Natsuki -más nerviosa que Jerry frente a Don Gato y su pandilla-: S-S-S-S-Si?

Yukio: Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte...y estoy seguro que tu sientes lo mismo...

Natsuki: L-l-lo mismo? S-sí, es m-m-m-muy probable...

El corazón de Natsuki palpitaba a mil por hora, mientras Yukio abría sus labios para decir su siguiente frase...

Yukio: Tu...también sentiste algo extraño en Masaru-san, verdad?

Natsuki se cae en Epic Fall Anime Version y se para rápidamente toda despeinada...

Natsuki: Jejeje...si...así que era eso...eh...si, sentí algo extraño en el...

Yukio: Parece un buen chico...pero creo que es mejor no confiarnos...

Natsuki: Si...tienes razón...

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de jugadas nuevas y del viaje...mientras Masaru y Yoichi los veían a la distancia...


	5. 5-Okinawa es sinonimo de traje de baño

_Capítulo 5: Okinawa es sinónimo de traje de baño!_

La semana paso tan rápido que antes de que se dieran cuenta, el día para partir a Okinawa había llegado.

Masaru había demostrado un talento innato con el balón y una inteligencia sin igual para crear estrategias, lo cual extraño mucho a Endou-kantoku pues lo relacionaba con cierto conocido suyo...Por su parte, Yoichi cumplía con su rol en la defensa, pero hablaba muy poco con el resto del equipo, solamente para dar órdenes simples a la defensa, además, ni Masaru ni Yoichi habían mostrado alguna técnica Hissatsu, lo cual tenía en duda al equipo sobre las verdaderas habilidades de estos...

El día del viaje, los chicos llegaron con sus bolsos listos y Endou-kantoku junto con Otonashi-Sensei esperaban a un lado de la caravana Inazuma, una de las más extrañas posesiones de la escuela, la cual la conduciría el siempre fiel cuidador Furukabu.

Daiki -saltando de alegría-: Al fin llego el día! Nos vamos a Okinawa!

Setsui -guardando su bolso en el maletero de la caravana-: Espero que podamos sacar bastante provecho de este viaje...

Natsuki -agarrando la cabeza de Setsui-: Querido Kouhai...seguro no estarás pensando en cosas sucias, no?

Setsui -temblando de miedo por su senpai-: Eh...no, claro que no Natsuki-senpai, que te hace pensar eso? Jajajajaja...

Yukio -acercándose al grupo-: No te preocupes Natsuki-san, creo que estaremos bastante ocupados esta semana en el entrenamiento como para que Setsui-kun haga otras cosas...

Natsuki -soltando la cabeza de Setsui sonrojada-: Eh...si, tienes razón Yukio-kun...te...te...te lo encargo entonces! -deja su bolso y sube rápidamente a la caravana-

Emy -guardando sus cosas y tomando a Daiki por la manga-: Ven conmigo...

Daiki: Eh? Ah...claro...

La pareja se aleja un poco de la caravana para conversar en privado, ante la extrañada mirada de Setsui y Yukio...

Setsui: Yukio-kun...no crees que esos dos han estado un poco...tu sabes...íntimos?

Yukio: Ahora que lo dices...muchas veces el capitán se va de la escuela junto con Emy-chan...no será que ellos...?

Mientras tanto, Emy arrastra a Daiki detrás de un árbol cerca de la entrada de la escuela...

Daiki: Y bien...que es lo importante?

Emy -algo nerviosa-: Pues...esto...quiero...un beso...

Daiki: Eh? Un...un beso? Ahora?

Emy -más nerviosa y muy sonrojada-: Es que...cuando vayamos a Okinawa...no tendremos oportunidad...y...y...

Emy puso una cara de puchero, lo cual dio un golpe directo en el corazón de Daiki...

Daiki -sonrojado-: Que...que linda...

Daiki tomo suavemente la cara de Emy, y acerco su frente a la de Emy, la cual cerro sus ojos mientras Daiki se acercaba lentamente...

-Chicos...que están haciendo? No me digan que ustedes se iban a...

Emy y Daiki se quedaron de piedra y voltearon su mirada hacia un lado. Eiji se encontraba con su bolso colgando de un hombro, mirándolos fijamente con su rostro inexpresivo...

Daiki: Eh...esto...nosotros...estábamos...intercambiando ideas! Eso! Verdad Emy-chan?

Emy: Eh...si! Eso! Intercambiando ideas para una nueva hissatsu...ajajajaja...

Los chicos se alejaron un rápido y dieron una risa forzosa, pero Eiji dejo su bolso a un lado y suspiro...

Eiji: Sigh...creen que nací ayer? Ya sabía de antes que había química entre ustedes...déjenme adivinar, quieren mantenerlo en secreto no?

La pareja bajo su mirada sonrojada, y asintieron mientras salía vapor de sus cabezas...

Eiji -dándoles palmaditas en la cabeza a ambos-: No se preocupen...como su senpai me asegurare que no se entere nadie...

Eiji tomo su bolso y fue a guardarlo, mientras Emy y Daiki seguían sonrojados y mirándose...

Daiki: Y...aun quieres ese beso?

Emy -desviando su mirada-: To...Tonto! Y si alguien nos ve de nuevo? Bueno...so-solo si tú quieres...

Daiki tomo de los hombros a Emy y le dio un beso rápidamente, a lo cual la chica respondio con una sonrisa...

-Chicos! Apresúrense que ya nos vamos!

El grito de Endou-Kantoku puso en la realidad a la pareja, la cual se apresuró en volver a la Caravana. Furukabu apretó el acelerador y la Caravana partió rumbo a Okinawa, ante la impaciencia y alegría de los chicos (bueno, no de todos)

Tras un día completo de Viaje, la caravana estaciono en las cercanías de la secundaria Oumihara. El equipo de soccer del lugar salió a recibir a los recién llegados con mucha alegría, encabezados por su entrenador Jousuke Tsunami, el cual llevaba una camisa con diseño de flores, pantalones de traje de baño, sandalias, su cabello rosa tomado en una coleta y unos lentes ópticos...

Endou -bajando de la caravana-: Tsunami! Muchas gracias por recibirnos!

Tsunami -rodeando con el brazo a Endou-: Na na Endou! No hay que ser tan formales! Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido acá! Así que trae a tus chicos para que comencemos con la fiesta!

Haruna -bajando de la caravana-: Tsunami-san, una fiesta tan solo al llegar? Vaya, era algo que esperaba de ustedes...

Tsunami: JAJAJA Vamos Haruna-chan, deja las formalidades y vamos a celebrar!

El equipo bajo de la caravana y fue guiado por los de Oumihara a sus habitaciones, donde dejaron sus cosas y se cambiaron de ropa para las celebraciones.

Cuando el equipo ya estuvo listo (por sugerencia de los de Oumihara, todos vestían Yukata) se dirigieron a la playa, donde les esperaba una tremenda barbacoa, por comida por todos lados, música y una gran fogata...

Daiki: COMIDAAAAAAA! -sale corriendo para agarrar un plato y empezar a servirse-

Hikari: Dai-chan! Dios...pero que glotón...

Emy -algo rojita-: A...a mí me gusta así...

Setsui: Bueno...pues si los de Oumihara prepararon todo esto por nosotros, debemos ser respetuosos y aceptar la oferta -toma un plato y también va a por comida-

Natsuki: Chicos...son todos iguales, solo les preocupa la comida...

Yukio: Natsuki-san, me acompañas a por algo de beber?

Natsuki -sonrojada-: Eh? C-C-Claro! No hay problema...

Kaji: Hoshino-san, porque no vamos por comida para los demás?

Hikari: E-E-E-Esta bien, Gouenji-san!

Akane: Supongo que iré a por comida también entonces -se une a Daiki y Setsui-

Los cuatro miembros fueron por comida y bebidas para los demás. Masaru y Yoichi comían solos en un lugar apartado del equipo. Endou-kantoku junto con Haruna discutían con Tsunami alegremente cerca de la fogata, mientras los demás miembros del equipo compartían con los del equipo de Oumihara...

Al día siguiente, Tsunami junto al equipo de Saku muy temprano, diciéndoles que fueran con traje de baño a la playa...

Hikari -sonrojada-: Porque nos pediría Tsunami-sensei que viniéramos con traje de baño?

Eiji: Según los registros de Tsunami-sensei, el hacía deportes acuáticos al mismo tiempo que practicaba futbol, lo cual le ayudaba a perfeccionar sus Hissatsus...

Kaji: Lo más seguro es que hagamos alguna de sus antiguas rutinas de entrenamiento, que piensas Daiki-kun? Eh...Daiki-kun?

Kaji miro a su lado, donde se encontraba Daiki totalmente rojo y mirando hacia donde se encontraba Emy hablando con Natsuki...

Daiki -retomando su conciencia-: Eh? Me hablaban a mí?

Masaru: Como es posible que un tipo tan despistado sea nuestro capitán?

-Yahoooo!

Los chicos oyeron un grito que venia del océano. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía el grito, mientras Tsunami llegaba a la playa montando una gran ola sobre su tabla de Surf...

Yukio: Impresionante...

Emy: Eso si es tener habilidad...

Tsunami -aterrizando en la arena, mientras clava su tabla en esta y levanta los googles que llevaba-: Bien chicos! Hoy tendremos una práctica de sincronización para perfeccionar técnicas Hissatsu Combinadas!

Setsui: Técnicas combinadas?

Tsunami: Si! Ayer en la fiesta estuve hablando con Endou, el cual me conto sobre cada uno de ustedes...por ejemplo -poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Natsuki y Yukio- Natsuki-chan usa técnicas de ataque y Yukio-kun también, a pesar de que sus posiciones no son en la delantera, no? Pues ustedes surfearan en una sola tabla para sincronizarse y sacar una nueva técnica!

Natsuki -roja a mas no poder-: Q-Q-Que? Una sola tabla c-c-c-c-con Yukio-kun?

Yukio -dándole una sonrisa a Natsuki-: Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, senpai...

Natsuki -asintiendo nerviosa-: S-S-Si...

Tsunami: Por otro lado...Emy-chan y Daiki-kun tienen un potente disparo, así que ambos practicaran pateando piedras...

Daiki y Emy se miraron sonrojados, pero asintieron a Tsunami...

Tsunami: y por ultimo...Akane-chan surfeara para perfeccionar las técnicas de su padre, y de paso, obtener alguna habilidad nueva...

Akane miro a Tsunami y asintió con determinación, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos por aprender técnicas nuevas...

Tsunami: Los demás practicaran equilibrio en las tablas de surf y rapidez corriendo por la playa...ASI QUE ADELANTE!

Cada pareja designada por Tsunami comenzó su intensivo entrenamiento. Por un lado Natsuki trataba de hacer nerviosa surfin junto a Yukio, mientras Daiki con Emy intentaban de sincronizarse para crear una nueva Hissatsu. El resto del equipo seguía un entrenamiento específico dado por Endou-kantoku. La semana volvió a volar y el día del partido llego...

Todos se dirigieron en la Caravana hacia el estadio donde se realizaría el partido (incluido el equipo de Oumihara que iría a apoyar a Saku), el cual se encontraba ya lleno...

En el camarín, los chicos ya se encontraban listos para salir a la ceremonia de apertura e inmediatamente para librar su primero partido...

Endou: Bien chicos, llego el momento de poner en practica todo lo que han aprendido esta semana. Salgan al campo y diviértanse!

Todos: Si!

El equipo liderado por Daiki salió a paso firme a la cancha, donde se encontraban los equipos que disputarían el torneo...

Kakuma Taro: Queridos espectadores! Bienvenidos a otra edición mas del Futbol Grand Prix! Este año se han convocado algunos de los equipos más fuertes de Japón, por lo que veremos partidos muy interesantes! Para comenzar, tendremos unas palabras de la ministra Zaizen Touko, un gran aplauso para ella!

La ministra de pelo rojo camino al centro de la cancha junto con sus guardaespaldas, en donde se encontraba un micrófono listo para ella...

Touko: Quiero darles la bienvenido a todos los equipos presentes este año. El futbol por mucho tiempo ha sido un pilar importante en el desarrollo de los habitantes de Japón, en especial de la gente más joven, por eso, solo queda pedirles que sigan cultivando este hermoso deporte. Y como decía un amigo muy especial para mí...vamos a jugar soccer!

La gente aplaudió a la ministra, la cual, de regreso con sus guardaespaldas, se percató de la presencia de Endou en los banquillos, dándole un guiño con su ojo izquierda, el cual Endou respondió asintiendo con su pulgar...

Kakuma: Ahora sin más preámbulos comencemos con el primer partido del campeonato! Con ustedes, desde Inazuma Town, el equipo de la secundaria Saku!

El público aplaudió con gran fuerza a los jugadores de la secundaria Saku, los cuales se acercaron al público a saludarlos cordialmente...

Kakuma: Y su oponente y dueños de casa, la secundaria Uminasawa!

Los jugadores de Uminazawa, los cuales jugaban de celeste con olas en los shorts, iban liderados por uno de los jugadores revelación del año, Ikenami Minato, el cual era un chico de contextura media, pelo medio rubio-castaño corto...

Ambos capitanes se acercaron al centro de la cancha, estrecharon mano y sortearon lados. El equipo de Daiki gano la partida.

Minato: Bien nuevos, ustedes parten...ojala nos muestren un buen espectáculo...

Daiki: Je...los vientos de juventud soplan por los cuerpos semi-desnudos de las bellezas de verano...

Minato -con cara de confundido-: Eh?

Daiki: Nuestros esfuerzos no serán en vano...ganaremos a toda costa!

El equipo se distribuyó en el campo, jugando con la siguiente formación:

Portera: Akane

Defensas: Setsui, Yoichi, Natsuki y Yukio

Mediocampistas: Hikari, Masaru y Daiki

Delanteros: Emy, Eiji y Kaji...

El Árbitro dio el silbatazo inicial, Emy dio el pase a Eiji y el partido dio su inicio...

Eiji avanzo con el balón burlando hábilmente a los jugadores de Uminasawa, los cuales iban con todo por el balón...

Kaji: Eiji-senpai!

El chico con gafas cruzo el balón hacia su compañero rubio, el cual se acercó peligrosamente a la portería...

Kaji: Toma esto...Fire Tornado!

El rubio giro con el balón creando un tornado de fuego, mientras golpeaba la pelota con su pierna izquierda...

Portero Uminasawa: Ju...pero que tiro más infantil...Super Wave!

El portero de Uminasawa junto sus palmas hacia adelante, convocando un gran chorro de agua que paro por completo el tiro de Kaji...

Kaji: Demonios...

Portero: Capitán!

El portero centro el balón hacia Minato, el cual recibió el balón con gracia y se puso en marcha hacia el área de Saku...

Daiki -poniéndose en frente de Minato-: No pasas más allá güerito...

Minato: Eso crees? Water Veil!

Minato presiono el balón hacia el suelo, generando geiseres de agua que golpean a Daiki, dejando el camino libre para el capitán rival...

Minato siguió avanzando hasta que Yukio le cortó el paso...

Yukio: Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar...Snow Angel!

El peli celeste lanzo una serie de ráfagas de viento con sus pies, que congelaron al rival y le dieron el control del balón...

Yukio: Natsuki-san! Es momento de probar la técnica nueva!

Natsuki: Ah...ah sí!

Yukio y Natsuki se adentraron en la cancha, y cada vez que un rival les cortaba el camino, sus compañeros les abrían un camino hasta que por fin llegaron al área contraria...

Yukio: Lista Natsuki-san?

Natsuki: Hagamoslo, Yukio-kun!

Yukio le entrego el balón a Natsuki. La chica patea el balón hacia arriba , el cual se rodea con una muralla de llaves como las de KH, las cuales a su vez se transforman en una pared de Luz...

Natsuki: ¡DIVINE...

Yukio:...BLIZZARD!

El peli celeste salta mientras gira con su pierna derecha extendida, golpeando el balón con toda su fuerza, el cual se congela y rodeado de una luz tan brillante como los rayos del sol se dirige a la portería...

Portero: Si creen que meterán un gol con eso están mal de la cabeza! Super Wave!

El portero vuelve a lanzar su chorro de agua, pero resulta ineficiente ante la potencia del tiro combinado de Natsuki y Yukio, el cual vence la técnica del portero y marca el primero gol del partido, a favor de Saku...

Yukio -levantando su mano derecha-: Buen trabajo, Natsuki-san!

Natsuki -sonrojada y feliz, choca su mano izquierda con la de Yukio-: Lo mismo digo, Yukio-kun!

Los demás integrantes se acercaron a felicitar a Yukio y Natsuki (excepto Yoichi y Masaru que se quedaron en sus posiciones sin moverse)

Minato miro la escena tranquilo mientras hablaba con sus compañeros...

Minato: Ju...celebren mientras puedan...esa técnica no los salvara de nuestra sorpresa...

Delantero: Capitán...usaremos eso...verdad?

Minato: Si...-chasqueando sus dedos-Equipo! Preparen nuestra jugada estrella...Ira de Poseidon!


	6. 6-La ira de Poseidon se desata!

_Capítulo 6: La Ira de Poseidón se desata!_

Saku había abierto el marcador con la técnica combinada de Natsuki y Yukio, la Divine Blizzard. El equipo se acercó para felicitar a la pareja, mientras Yukio les contaba como habían dominado esa técnica...

Yukio: Bueno, pues todos vieron cuando Tsunami-sensei nos dio las instrucciones a Natsuki-san y a mí...parecía que Surfear no tenía nada que ver con la técnica...sin embargo...

-FlashBack-

Natsuki -tratando de mantener el equilibrio en la tabla, mientras se aferra nerviosamente de la cintura de Yukio: Yu-Yu-Yukio-kun...en serio crees que esto nos servirá?

Yukio -manteniendo la tabla de surf estable-: No lo sé...sin embargo, debemos confiar en Tsunami-kantoku, después de todo él fue un miembro importante de Inazuma Japan...

De pronto, la tabla comienza a perder estabilidad debido a la fuerza que Yukio estaba poniendo en la punta de la tabla, sumado al peso que ponía Natsuki al estar afirmado a Yukio...

Natsuki -más nerviosa aun-: Y-Y-Yukio-kun! N-N-N-Nos vamos a caer!

Yukio: Sabia que algo así pasaría, es muy difícil tener a dos personas en la tabla si no hay coordinación de técnica y peso...espera...Natsuki-chan, tus técnicas de que tipo son?

Natsuki: Eh? Pues de disparo...pero realmente son más de técnica que de fuerza...por qué?

Yukio: Entonces debes saber cómo balancear tu peso en la tabla para que no se de vuelta, es algo primordial en los tiros sin fuerza...

Natsuki: Ahora que lo dices...

Natsuki suelta la cintura de Yukio y comienza a probar diversas posiciones para mantener la tabla estable, hasta que logra controlarla, dejando que ella y Yukio puedan llegar a la orilla de la playa sin dificultades...

Yukio -ya en tierra-: Ya veo lo que quería Tsunami-Kantoku...debemos combinar mi potencia con tu técnica...

Natsuki: Oh...ya veo...pues entonces pongámonos manos a la obra!

-Fin FlashBack-

Natsuki: Y asi nació el Divine Blizzard...

Akane: Vaya...eso fue bastante ingenioso. Aunque yo también domine una técnica nueva gracias a ese entrenamiento...

Daiki -levantando el puño-: Bien chicos! Vamos a por más goles con las técnicas nuevas que hemos aprendido!

Todos: Hai!

Los equipos vuelven a tomar posiciones y Uminasawa dio la patada de inicio...

Minato: Chicos, atentos a la orden para empezar la Ira de Poseidón...

Delantero: Estamos listos capitán...

Minato corrió con el balón por el campo, burlando a Emy y Eiji que fueron en su marca...

Minato: Tomokazu!

Minato lanza un pase a su compañero delantero, el cual sigue avanzando derecho a la portería de Saku...

Masaru: No pasaras de mi parte de la cancha!

Delantero: A si?

El delantero hace una bicicleta con la pelota que desconcierta a Masaru, por lo cual el delantero lo pasa y sigue corriendo...

Hikari: No te dejare pasar! Sakura Draw!

Un torbellino de Sakuras envuelve a la mediocampista, la cual arremete contra el delantero y logra quitarle el balón...

Delantero: Demonios...tienen buenas técnicas...

Hikari: Setsui-kun!

La chica con el listón rosa manda un centro hacia Setsui, el cual se encontraba en la banda izquierda de la cancha...

Setsui: Ok! Déjame este balón a mí!

El chico comienza a correr por la cancha burlando rivales, hasta que el propio Minato se aparece en su frente...

Minato: Trata de pasarme si puedes!

Setsui: Ok! Illusion Faint!

La pelota se convierte en dos, las cuales Setsui patea hacia delante. Minato va a hacia una, pero resulta ser una ilusión, siendo la verdadera captada por Setsui, que pasa a Minato y centra a Eiji...

Setsui: Eiji-Senpai!

Eiji intercepta el pase a pocos metros de la portería de Uminasawa, mientras la defensa trata de arrebatarle el balón...

Eiji: Si creen que dejare que me quiten el balón están dementes...AAAAHHHH!

Eiji patea el balón hacia arriba, el cual comienza a emanar una energía roja. Eiji salta, mientras unas alas rojas se forman en su espalda...

Eiji -cruzando sus brazos mientras sus alas se abren-: PROMINENCE...DROP!

Eiji golpea con ambas piernas el balón, el cual barre con la defensa de Uminasawa y entra en la portería antes que el portero pueda invocar su hissatsu...

Taro: GOOOOOOOOOOL! La técnica especial del delantero Ozu Eiji logra poner a Saku aún más a la cabeza! Podrá Uminasawa remontar en el marcador?

Los chicos se reunieron alrededor de Eiji para felicitarlo, mientras Uminasawa volvía a ponerse en posición...

Minato: Ok chicos...es hora...la Ira de Poseidón!

Uminasawa: Si!

Taro: Que? Parece que Uminasawa tiene pensado hacer algo nuevo! Han cambiado su posición de manera anormal!

Minato se puso al centro de la cancha mientras los otros dos delanteros se pusieron a sus costados. Los demás jugadores se posicionaron en una fila atras de Minato...

Daiki: Y esa formación? Jamás la había visto...

Emy: Es mejor no confiarnos por esos dos goles...

Daiki -gritando a la defensa-: Chicos! No dejen que se acerquen a la portería de Akane-chan!

Akane -agitando sus manos-: No te preocupes Daiki-Kun! Lo tengo cubierto acá!

El árbitro da el silbatazo de salida y Uminasawa comienza a moverse, sin embargo, todos avanzan siguiendo a Minato, el cual llevaba el balón...

Daiki: Chicos! Dejaron la portería desprotegida! Vamos adelante!

Masaru -tratando de detener a Daiki-: Espera! Hay algo que no me cuadra en esa jugada!

Kaji: Cuidado chicos!

Antes de que Saku pudiera reaccionar, la silueta de un tridente apareció en los jugadores de Uminasawa, que arrasaron con el equipo de Saku y dieron el paso libre para que Minato disparara a la portería...

Minato: Ya los tengo, que les parece la fuerza de nuestra táctica Hissatsu, la Ira de Poseidón? Ahora su portería esta desprotegida, aquí va mi mejor técnica! POSEIDON´S TRIDENT!

Minaro golpea el balón tres veces, el cual se divide en tres, dirigiendose a la portería mientras la punta de un tridente se forma con los tres balones...

Akane: Lo detendré a cualquier costo! IKARI NO...TETSUI!

La portera salta mientras la silueta del Majin aparece detrás de ella. Golpea el balón con todas sus fuerzas tratando de retenerlo contra el suelo, pero el tiro es muy potente, venciendo la técnica de Akane y marcando el primer gol para Uminasawa...

Taro: GOOOOOOL! La táctica Ira de Poseidón ha destruido al equipo de Saku y el Poseidon´s Trident de Ikenami Minato ha marcado el primer gol de Uminasawa!

Los chicos de Saku se sienten intimidados por la técnica de Uminasawa, pero se posicionan y dan la patada de salida, listos para seguir luchando...

Kaji -con el balón-: Emy-san! Hagamos una cadena de Tiros!

Emy: Ok! Gouenji-san!

Kaji pasa el balón a Emy mientras él se adelanta. La chica levanta su pierna derecha y la deja caer con gran fuerza, golpeando el balón con una energía de color verde, el cual sale con gran potencia hacia Kaji...

Emy: ZERO SLASH V3!

El balón vuela por la cancha, sin que los jugadores de Uminasawa puedan interceptarlo. Este llega donde Kaji, el cual lo arrastra en un torbellino de fuego mientras se va elevando...

Kaji: BAKUNETSU...SCREEEEEW KAI!

Kaji golpea el balón con su pierna izquierda, el cual sale con una potencia tremenda hacia la portería de Uminasawa...

Taro: Wow! El tiro de Emy se ha combinado con el de Kaji formando una cadena de Tiros! Veamos si el portero de Uminasawa logra detenerlo!

Portero: Ju...guardaba mi mejor técnica para el final...SHARK FANG!

El portero de Uminasawa forma con sus brazos la forma de una boca, mientras la silueta de un tiburón aparece en él. El tiro llega a la portería, pero el portero la intercepta con su técnica, simulando un tiburón que ha atrapado a su presa...

Kaji: Maldición, una técnica nueva?

Emy: Estábamos bastante cerca...

Portero: Capitán! Logre otro gol!

El portero lanza el balón hacia Minato, el cual vuelve a formar la Ira de Poseidón, barriendo de nuevo con Saku...

Minato -frente a la portería-: Poseidon´s Trident!

Akane: Ikari nooo...Tetsui!

La chica trata de detener el balón, pero le es imposible, marcando el segundo gol y con eso el fin del primer tiempo...

Los chicos se acercan a su banca, mientras Haruna les proporciona toallas y agua...

Endou: Bien chicos, ha sido un primer tiempo difícil, sin embargo, en el segundo tiempo pueden conseguir la victoria!

Yukio: Sin embargo...esa táctica es muy poderosa...

Masaru -acercándose a Endou-: Entrenador...tengo una idea...

Endou: Eh? Bien Masaru...si crees que ayudara al equipo, haz lo que tengas en mente...

Masaru: Bien -tomando a Daiki de la manga- Capitán, venga un momento...

Daiki: Eh? Ah...vale...

Masaru y Daiki conversan un momento. Luego, Masaru va a hablar con Yoichi, a lo que termina el descanso y vuelven a la cancha...

Taro: El marcador va 2 a 2! Cual equipo se llevara la victoria? Sera Saku o Uminasawa?

Los jugadores de Uminasawa dan la patada inicial, pero rápidamente Eiji les roba el balón...

Eiji: Daiki!

Eiji le lanza el pase a Daiki, el cual intercepta con gracia el balón...

Daiki -mirando a Masaru-: Bien Masaru-kun...lo intentaremos...chicos! mantengan el balón! no dejen que Uminasawa lo robe!

Saku comienza a conectar pases uno tras otro, ante los intentos de Uminasawa de recuperar el balón, desesperando a Minato...y así se mantiene Saku entre pases, saques laterales y llegadas al área fallidas, cortando además todos los pases hacia Minato para que no pudieran formar la Ira de Poseidón...

El reloj muestra que solo quedan 10 minutos para que termine el partido, lo cual enfurece a Minato. Natsuki lanza el balón hacia Setsui, pero en pleno vuelo Minato corta el pase...

Setsui: Demonios!

Minato: Vamos Equipo! Ira de Poseidón!

Uminasawa forma su increíble Hissatsu, volviendo a barrer con Saku. Akane sale a cortar el paso de Minato, el cual a la entrada del área se dispone a rematar...

Minato: Ahí va nuestra victoria! POSEIDON´S TRIDENT KAI!

La técnica de Minato evoluciona a su siguiente nivel, mientras Akane se pone en posición para su Hissatsu...

Akane: IKARI NO TETSUI!

La técnica de Minato impacta contra la de Akane, venciéndola nuevamente...

Minato: Jajajajaja! Eliminado en el primero parti-...QUE?

La pelota se dirige hacia la portería, sin embargo, de la nada aparece Yoichi, que se para frente a la portería...

Yoichi: WALL OF...SWORDS!

Yoichi convoca un millón de espadas que chocan contra el Poseidon´s Trident Kai, deteniéndolo completamente...

Yoichi: Masaru-sama!

Yoichi lanza el balón a Masaru, el cual desde la mitad de la cancha prepara su Hissatsu...

Masaru -convocando 5 pinguinos negros, los cuales se concentran en forma de anillo en la pelota-: Ahhhhh! DARK...KOUTEI PENGUIN!

Masaru patea el balón, el cual en forma de rayo velozmente hacia la portería de Uminasawa...

Portero: Lo detendré fácilmente!...espera...eso no viene hacia acá...

La pelota, a la entrada del área, en vez de ir a la portería, dobla hacia la derecha, desconcertando a la defensa y al portero.

De la nada, aparecen Daiki y Emy corriendo dirección al balón...

Daiki: Emy-chan! Es hora!

Emy: Si! Hagámoslo!

Daiki pega un salto mientras lleva su pierna hacia atrás, cargando una energía azul. Emy por su lado levanta su pierna derecha...

Daiki: EKKUSU [X]...!

Emy: ...SEIBAAAA [Saber]!

Los dos liberan la energía hacia el balón, las cuales se combinan formando un rayo de dos colores...

Los dos: SHOOOOOOOT!

Portero: SHARK FANG!

El portero de Uminasawa trata de detener el balón, pero la energía es demasiada, rompiendo su técnica y marcando el gol de la victoria de Saku, al son del silbatazo final...


	7. 7-Despues de la tormenta viene la calma

_Capítulo 7: Después de la tormenta viene la calma..._

Daiki y Emy acababan de marcar el último gol del equipo, marcando la victoria de Saku...

Daiki -jadeando-: Ganamos...Ganamos! YAHOOOOO!

El capitán no puede contener la alegría y da un gran salto mientras lanza un puñetazo en el aire...

Emy se lanza a abrazarlo, tumbándolo al suelo, mientras los demás miembros del equipo se acercan corriendo para celebrar la victoria...

Taro: Y el partido ha finalizado! Gracias a la nueva técnica combinada de Saku han logrado tomar la delantera, venciendo a Uminasawa en un fabuloso partido que ha acabado con el marcador 3-2!

Minato -golpeando fuertemente la cancha con su puño-: Demonios! Como pudimos perder con una táctica tan perfecta!

Setsui -acercándose al capitán de Uminasawa-: Es por que confiaron mucho en esa técnica y en tu Poseidon´s Trident, en vez de confiar más en el juego de equipo...fue gracias a eso que nosotros pudimos ganar hoy...

Minato -levantándose algo más calmado-: Equipo...je...no crean que solo con eso pueden llegar al FGP...total, este es solo el primer partido...si quieren llegar a lo alto, deben evolucionar más...en especial esa portera...

Setsui -dándose la vuelta para ir con sus compañeros-: Ten por seguro que llegaremos a lo alto...

Los equipos se encuentran en el centro, dándose el clásico apretón de manos, terminando así la primera jornada de partido del equipo Saku...

Ya en la caravana, el entrenador Endou les anuncio que Oumihara les había preparado una fiesta más grande que la anterior, por lo que deberían dormir ahí y partir al día siguiente. El equipo acepto con gusto, por lo que al llegar a la secundaria Oumihara fueron directo a sus habitaciones a cambiarse ropa.

En sus camas se encontraban ya ropa preparada por sus compañeros de Oumihara, las cuales eran diferentes a las yukatas que habían usado.

Los chicos se vistieron con pantalones cortos, sandalias y camisas con distintos motivos de flores, mientras las niñas usaban un pareo floreado también, la parte de arriba de un traje de baño y una flor en el cabello.

Al caer la noche a Okinawa, el equipo se dirigió a la playa, donde un banquete el triple de grande les esperaba, con una inmensa fogata y un grupo tocando música para el ambiente. Endou se encontraba junto a Haruna y Tsunami, esperando la llegada de los chicos para comenzar la fiesta.

Todos los presentes -también los jugadores de Oumihara- se sentaron en una gran mesa de madera, con un plato y un vaso lleno de refresco -para los menores- y sake -para los mayores. Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban diferentes alimentos como carne, pollo, vegetales, etc...

Tsunami levanto su vaso y llamo la atención de todos...

Tsunami: Felicitemos a los jugadores de la secundaria Saku por su primera victoria camino al FGP! Así que...Kampai!

Todos: Kampai!

Tsunami: Y que comience la fiesta!

Todos comenzaron a comer y beber alegremente (excepto Masaru y Yoichi, que lo hacían de forma moderada) mientras comentaban sobre el partido.

Yukio: Capitán, como fue que a ti y a Emy-chan se les haya ocurrido una técnica tan poderosa?

Daiki -con comida en la boca-: Gbjgukeno, fguje bhazngtangte...

Emy -dándole un wuate-: Por favor tenga modales capitán...

Akane: Jajajaja, a mí me parece de lo más divertido!

Eiji -con una gota de sudor-: Como capitán deberías dar el ejemplo...

Hikari: Jaja...es igual que en casa...en fin, Emy-chan, podrías contarnos sobre esa técnica?

Kaji -sentado al lado de Hikari-: Yo también estoy intrigado por esa técnica...

Emy: Eh...bueno, lo que paso fue...

-FlashBack-

Daiki -pateando piedras en la playa tal como ordeno Tsunami-: Pero que aburrido!

Emy: Son órdenes del entrenador, así que calla y hazlo...

Daiki -tumbándose en la arena-: Y cuál es el motivo para hacer esto? Ya he pateado todas las piedras de la playa!

Setsui -acercándose a la pareja-: Pues te has equivocado Daiki, aún queda una piedra...

Emy: Setsui-kun...

Daiki -levantándose de golpe-: Una más, una menos...

Setsui -apuntando hacia una roca 10 veces más grande que las demás-: En realidad...creo que será una difícil...

Daiki -mirando la roca-: Wow...es...un poquito grand-...

Antes de que terminara la frase, la delantero pelinegro había corrido hacia la piedra y le había lanzado una patada, la cual reboto tirando a la chica hacia atrás...

Daiki -corriendo hacia ella-: Emy-chan! Estas bien?

Emy: Si...solo falta potencia...

Daiki -corriendo hacia la piedra y pateándola-: Pues lo intentare yo!

El chico patea la piedra, pero también sale rebotando, logrando solo trisarla un poco...

Setsui: Ah...por que no piensan una vez y no dos? -se aleja de la pareja-

Emy -pensativa-: Una vez...

Daiki -confundido-:...y no dos?

Ambos comienzan a pensar en las palabras de su compañero, hasta que un foco se les prende...

Daiki/Emy -mirándose rápidamente-: Debemos patear la piedra al mismo tiempo!

Ambos se ponen de pie, y juntando toda su energía patean la piedra al mismo tiempo, rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos...

-Fin FlashBack-

Daiki -tragando todo de una-: Y así se nos ocurrió hacer una técnica donde pateáramos el balón al mismo tiempo!

Akane: Vaya, eso fue impresionante...

Masaru -comiendo tranquilamente-: Tú eres la última persona que puede opinar...a pesar de ser la hija del entrenador no pareces tener sus mismas habilidades...

Hikari: Masaru-kun!

Akane -mirando su plato con una sonrisa melancólica-: Ah...si...quizás Masaru-kun tenga razón...

Setsui: No tienes por qué escuchar las palabras de alguien que tampoco se movió mucho en el partido sino hasta el final...

Yoichi -parándose de golpe de la mesa-: Sin Masaru-sama, el capitán y la delantera no habrían podido anotar el último gol, así que retráctate de tus palabras...

Setsui -parándose de golpe-: Porque no lo intentas?

Natsuki: Ya basta los dos!

La defensa de pelo corto se paró con gran violencia de su puesto, sorprendiendo a Yukio, que estaba al lado de ella y que casi derrama su bebida...

Natsuki: Somos un equipo! Trabajamos juntos y evolucionamos juntos! Quizás en vez de estar peleando entre nosotros deberíamos ayudar a Akane-chan a mejorar sus técnicas de portera!

Daiki -levantando un trozo de carne-: Así se habla Senpai!

Emy -dándole otro wuate-: Eso deberías haberlo dicho tú como capitán, tarado...

La cena continuo con cierta incomodidad en el equipo, pero nada más allá fuera de lo común. Cuando la comida ya se hubo acabado, los chicos se pararon de la mesa y fueron a hacer otras cosas...

Daiki y Emy se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los músicos para bailar un rato, mientras Yukio le preguntaba a una nerviosa Natsuki si quería bailar...

Eiji fue junto con Setsui y Akane -la cual estaba muy deprimida- a mejorar las técnicas de esta, mientras Masaru y Yoichi bebían gaseosa en un rincón alejados...

Endou y Tsunami habían estado bebiendo sake y recordando sus tiempos de Raimon y Inazuma Japan, a tal punto que tuvieron que tuvieron que ser llevados por Haruna y algunos alumnos de Oumihara a sus habitaciones...

Cerca de ellos se encontraban Kaji y Hikari hablando del partido...

Hikari -nerviosa-: Y...Kaji-kun...esas técnicas...

Kaji -tomando un sorbo de refresco y dejándolo en una mesa junto con los tragos de Endou y Tsunami-: Esas técnicas...las uso mi padre en sus tiempos de jugador...

Hikari: Tu padre no fue el goleador estrella de Raimon y Inazuma Japan? Acaso ya no juega?

Kaji: Desde que mamá murió...el ya no ha vuelto a tocar el balón...

Hikari -sorprendida-: Oh...lo siento Kaji-kun...no sabía que tu madre...

Kaji: No te preocupes, tampoco es algo que me avergüence...además, mi tía Yuuka vive con nosotros, así que ha sido como una segunda madre para mí...

Hikari -mirando alegremente a Kaji-: Je...eres muy fuerte Kaji-kun...

Kaji -sonrojándose un poco y tomando un vaso de la mesa-: Pues...tampoco es para tanto Senpai...

Hikari: Dime Hikari solamente, Kaji-kun...

Kaji -sonrojándose mas-: Eh...si...Hikari-chan...

El rubio comienza a marearse hasta que cae dormido en el hombro de la chica de listo rosado, la cual se sonroja a mas no poder, sin saber que hacer...

Daiki -acercándose junto a Emy-: Hey Nee! Nosotros nos vamos a dor...por qué Kaji-kun está durmiendo en tu hombro todo rojo? Y por qué estas tu toda roja?

Emy -pateando al bajo pelinegro en la pierna-: Deja de preguntar tanto...Hikari-san, necesitas ayuda?

Hikari: Eh...no...no te preocupes...yo puedo llevarlo a su habitación...jejeje...

Yukio -apareciendo frente al grupo, mientras Natsuki media dormida se agarra apenas de su brazo-: Quizás Kaji-kun solo este cansado, como Natsuki-chan...Con su permiso, iré a dejarla a su habitación -se dirige a las instalaciones de Oumihara mientras trata que la chica no se caiga del cansancio-

Daiki -rodeando a Emy con su brazo izquierdo-: Pues bien...nosotros nos vamos a dormir entonces, no Emy-chan?

Emy -sacando el brazo de Daiki sonrojada y dándole un codazo en el costado-: No seas aprovechador...además...además yo puedo irme sola! Estúpido...-comienza a alejarse-

Daiki -siguiendo a Emy a duras penas mientras se agarra el costado donde fue golpeado-: Emy...chan...eso...fue bajo...

La mediocampista de pelo largo observa tranquilamente como sus compañeros se van retirando uno a uno, mientras ella aún estaba en la playa con Kaji a su hombro...

Hikari -mirando tiernamente al delantero dormido-: Quizás...esto no sea tan malo después de todo...-acaricia levemente la chasquilla caída del rubio-

Kaji -entre sueño-: Mamá...

Hikari se sonroja por las palabras del chico, pero sonríe y trata de levantarlo, llevándolo a su habitación...

La luna llena ilumina con su gran resplandor la playa de la fiesta. La fogata se va apagando poco a poco, y los jugadores de Saku van cayendo dormidos poco a poco, sin imaginarse que pronto deberían superar un desafío mucho más difícil que el que acababan de superar...


	8. 8-Por que somos un equipo!

_Capitulo 8: Por que somos un equipo!_

Los chicos de la secundaria Saku regresaron a su ciudad sin ningún contratiempos, después de haber agradecido a Tsunami y su equipo por toda la hospitalidad. Al llegar a la escuela, cada uno se fue a su casa tranquilamente (aunque Kaji estuvo todo el día con un fuerte dolor de cabeza), todos excepto Akane, a la cual aun le resonaban las palabras de Masaru en su mente...

Al día siguiente, Haruna les informo que a todos que tres chicas habían decidido tomar los puestos de managers del equipo, las cuales llegarían al final del entrenamiento...

Durante este, los chicos no hicieron más que comentar sobre ellas...

Daiki -mientras dominaba el balón-: Hey chicos, alguien se puede imaginar como serán las managers? Ojala sean lindas~

Eiji: Lo importante es que sean de utilidad para que el equipo mejore, no las tonterías que tu piensas

Kaji: concuerdo con Eiji, si pueden ayudar al equipo, más que bienvenidas serán...

Natsuki: tch... ¡quieren concentrarse de una buena vez en la práctica!

Kaji: no grites tanto.. -dijo serio el rubio- aún me duele la cabeza…

Setsui: Natsuki-senpai, porque estas tan cascarrabias? Algo que paso en Okinawa?

Natsuki: no ha pasado nada, ¡ahora entrenen! -se dirige a su posición con un balón-

Yukio: mmm... realmente parece molesta por algo... Hikari-senpai ¿sabes qué puede ser?

Hikari: eto... son cosas de chicas! Yukio-kun, no las comprenderías!

Daiki: Hey, Yukio-kun! Acaso no será que te portaste mal con la senpai y ahora está enfadada contigo? Vamos hombre, deberías tomar el ejemplo de todo un caballero como yo…

Emy: No seas payaso, tampoco se puede decir que te hayas portado muy educadamente, comías como cerdo...

Eiji -cambiando el tema bruscamente-: Chicos, alguien sabe dónde esta Akane-chan? No la he visto desde que terminamos el partido de practica...

Hikari: creo que está practicando en la otra cancha... lo que le dijo Masaru-kun la dejó demasiado pensativa y dijo que iba a intentar algo en lugar de no hacer nada…

Masaru: Hikari-senpai, yo solo dije la verdad. Si queremos ser el equipo mas fuerte no podemos darnos el lujo de tener inútiles aquí...

Hikari: pero no sabes como hablarle a una mujer, insensible…

Emy: Apoyo a Hikari-san. Akane-chan es nuestra unica portera y debemos ayudarla en vez de hundirla…

Yukio: No discutan, Masaru-kun en un equipo nadie es inútil, si Akane-chan está entrenando, nosotros también deberíamos

Eiji: Creo que ahí viene Haruna-sensei con las chicas nuevas...

Haruna se acercó a la cancha con las tres chicas que iba a ser las managers. El equipo se acerco a la orilla de la cancha y cada una se presento personalmente...

La chica de cabello negro y ojos morados, de mirada seria se puso delante de las demás ….

- Soy Kusanagi Hotaru de Primer Año, espero que seamos buenos compañeros- dijo algo cortante-

La segunda chica, un poco mas alta que la primera, de cabello largo negro y ojos amables se presento ante el equipo...

-Me llamo Satonaka Hina de Segundo Año, espero poder ser de mucha ayuda para el equipo -da una pequeña inclinación en señal de saludo-

La última chica con una deslumbrante cabellera rubia y mirada esmeralda dio un paso al frente llevando su mano hasta la cinta en su pecho haciendo una elegante inclinación.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Koizumi Himeko y soy de tercer año, pueden contar conmigo cuando lo necesiten.

Daiki -dando un paso al frente-: Hola! Mi nombre es Daiki Izumi y soy el capitán! Espero contar con ustedes para fortalecer el equipo!

Kaji: -poniendo la cara mala por el dolor de cabeza- Kaji Gouenji, un gusto.. espero que podamos trabajar bien en equipo...

Setsui: Eh...Kaji, creo que deberías tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza o algo así...en fin, yo soy Kanbara Setsui, cuento con ustedes...

Emy: Solo díganme Emy...encantada de conocerlas...

Hikari: Hikari, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas - a lo que toma a Kaji del brazo y se lo lleva-

Yukio: emm... soy Fubuki Yukio, encantado de conocerlas, contamos con ustedes -sonríe-

Eiji: Ozu Eiji, encantado...

Yoichi: Yoichi...Yoichi Mifune...

Natsuki: Natsuki... disculpen -inclina su cabeza y se marcha-

Masaru: Pero que actitud más irresponsable...Yo soy Masaru, espero que sean de ayuda al equipo...

Daiki: Y falta Akane-chan,un miembro que...bueno, ahora esta perfeccionando sus habilidades...

Endou: Bien chicos, el entrenamiento queda hasta aquí por hoy! Mañana les anunciare su próximo rival, y espero que las chicas puedan venir también...

El entrenador Endou y Haruna se retiraron de la cancha, quedando las nuevas chicas y los miembros del equipo que quedaban...

Daiki -acercándose a Yukio-: Yukio-kun, que pasa con Natsuki-san? Anda media...no se...rara en todo sentido...

Setsui: hiciste algo que la molestó? ella no es así…

Yukio: eh... ¿yo? no he hecho nada, después que bailamos en Okinawa la llevé a su habitación, no la había visto desde que llegamos.

Hina -acercándose al grupo-: Esto...se que acabamos de llegar pero...hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

Eiji: En realidad, hay bastante...quizás si supiéramos en que es buena cada una podríamos saber que tareas asignarles...

Hotaru: bueno si se ponen flojos, me encargaré de hacerlos entrenar a la mala- dijo bien cortante y molesta

Emy: Hotaru-chan, estas comenzando a agradarme...acá hay uno que necesita mano dura -señala a Daiki-

Hotaru: las grandes mentes piensan igual, Emy-chan

Daiki -con una gota de sudor-: Soy el capitán, denme un respiro...

Setsui: La pareja del siglo...en fin, continúen por favor, managers...

Hina: Pues...yo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que una buena manager debe hacer...

Eiji: Es bueno saber que podemos contar contigo para cualquier cosa, Hina-chan...

Hina -sonrojándose un poco-: Eh...gracias, Eiji-kun...

Masaru -mirando serio a Himeko-: Y cuál es su especialidad, Senpai?

Himeko: puedo ayudar en muchas cosas pero mi fuerte son las estrategias, distribución de ejercicios y organización ¿suficiente para su gusto Masaru-kouhai?

Masaru -tomando su bolso y yéndose junto a Yoichi-: Nada mal senpai...nada mal…

Daiki: Decidido! Hina-chan! Tu junto a Eiji-kun vayan a ayudar a Akane con su nueva técnica! Hotaru-chan, haz programas de entrenamientos para mejorar nuestras habilidades individuales! Y Himeko-senpai, como eres la mayor podrías ir con Nee-san a ver qué sucede con Natsuki-chan, les parece?

Hina: Eh...pues por mi no hay problema, Capitán...

Setsui: Hikari-san se fue junto a Kaji a la enfermería, podrías ir a buscarla ahí, Himeko-senpai…

Hotaru: bien, le pediré al entrenador el video de su ultimo partido apara iniciar la recolección de datos y el programa de entrenamiento…

Emy: Te recomiendo algo? A nuestro querido capitán quizás debas darle una dieta estricta...

Himeko: jeje mientras iré a la enfermería, nos vemos mañana, vengan con el mismo entusiasmo de hoy…

Yukio: Himeko-senpai, puedo acompañarla? Quizás lo que le pase a Natsuki-san sea mi culpa...

Himeko: mmm... creo que me hago una idea de cuál puede ser el problema, no te preocupes Yukio-kun, puedo encargarme de esto y te informaré cómo me va…

Yukio: De acuerdo Senpai...

Todos se fueron retirando de la cancha de a poco. Daiki se fue junto con Setsui mientras Emy discutía alegremente con Hotaru. Por su parte, Eiji y Hina procedieron a buscar a Akane para ayudarla, mientras Himeko se dirigió hacia la enfermería…

Al llegar a la enfermería, la manager rubia toca la puerta, a lo cual la mediocampista le responde...

Hikari: pase~

Himeko: lamento la interrupción, ¿Hikari-chan y Kaji-kun?

Hikari: si, somos nosotros... eres la nueva manager... disculpa si nos fuimos muy rápido, pero a Kaji le duele la cabeza - sonrió-

Kaji -adolorido de la cabeza-: Necesitas algo de nosotros?

Himeko: ¿dolor de cabeza? si colocas un trozo de fruta rebanada en tus ojos junto a una buena siesta se quitará..

Hikari: podríamos intentarlo ¿qué te parece Kaji-kun?

Kaji -sacándose el paño frio que tenia en la frente-: Aun así...esa no es la razón por la que viniste...cual es tu verdadero motivo?

Himeko: quería consultarle a Hikari-chan si sabe dónde podría estar Natsuki, se retiró un poco después de ustedes.

Hikari: oh! de seguro debe estar en el salón de clases o en la azotea, allí va siempre cuando necesita desahogarse

Kaji: Hikari-san, creo que seria mejor que fueras con ella...yo estaré bien por mi cuenta, así que acompaña a Himeko-senpai...después de todo, Natsuki-san es tu mejor amiga, no?

Hikari-se sonroja-: gracias Kaji-kun... ¿estás seguro que estarás bien? si quieres después vengo por ti y te ayudo a llegar a tu casa

Kaji: No es necesario, usare ese método que Himeko-senpai acaba de decir, así que puedes ir tranquila...

Hikari: cualquier cosa... me llamas... Kaji-kun -dijo sonrojada a lo que se dirigió a la puerta -Acompáñame, Himeko-chan... se donde encontrarla...

Hikari guía a Himeko hacia la azotea, en donde se encontraba Natsuki tiraba boca abajo, pareciendo un bultito en el piso...

Hikari: Natsuki -se acerca a su amiga convertida en bulto- ¿te encuentras bien?

Natsuki: 886... 887... 888... oh, tres 8 genial~... 889...

Himeko: ¿estás contando para relajarte?

Natsuki: -se endereza rápidamente- ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Hikari: lo siento Natsu... -dice muy apenada- pero también está preocupada por ti…

Natsuki: pues no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy de maravilla... see...

Hikari: no mientas, te conozco hace años y se cuando no estás bien- la pokea-

Natsuki-con los ojos cerrados- : Kari, eso empieza a molestar...

Himeko: no es sólo Hikari-chan la que notó que no te encuentras bien, varios del equipo, incluyendo a Yukio-kun lo notaron y está preocupados…

Natsuki: -abre un ojo sonrojada y molesta- ¿ah sí? bien por él, no me importa...

Hikari: no debes ponerte así... Natsuki-chan... - la deja de pokear... - somos un equipo y lo que te pase afecta también al equipo…

Natsuki: -vuelve al estado bulto- lo sé... pero es que... waaa~

Himeko: -se arrodilla junto a las chicas- estás preocupada por lo que suceda con Yukio-kun ahora que hay más chicas en el equipo...

Hikari: no deberías ser tan insegura Natsuki-chan -la reprendió cariñosamente- confía más en ti misma, además, cuantas chicas en todo Saku han tenido la posibilidad hacer una técnica combinada con Yukio-kun? Tú eres su complemento perfecto...

Yukio -en otra parte, dando un gran estornudo-: Achuuu! Mmm...quizás alguien me menciono en alguna parte...

Himeko: oh, vi eso en el partido, Hikari-chan tiene razón, la sincronización de la técnica fue perfecta, también le dieron un toque único…

Natsuki: ¡agh! -se levanta y cruza sus brazos- de acuerdo, digamos que mi confianza está bien pero aún así estoy un poco... ce... ce...

Himeko: celosa…

Natsuki: sí, claro... ¿qué me asegura que no se unieron para llamar su atención?

Himeko: Hina-chan tuvo química con Eiji-kun, Hotaru es demasiado seria para aguantar a un chico que le sonríe a todo, tal vez lo considere sínico, no digo que lo sea, y por mi parte estoy comprometida desde los 6 -sonríe-…

Hikari: ¿comprometida? –la castaña con el lazo rosado muestra una expresión demasiado sorprendida-

Himeko: mi familia es muy apegada a las tradiciones antiguas, por lo que me criaron bajo un estricto regimen, y como mujer no interferiré en la felicidad de otra chica…

Natsuki: oh... veo que no tienes sólo el nombre de princesa...

Hikari: menos mal que mi familia sólo somos Daiki y yo...- dijo la chica incómodamente-

Himeko: -acarició la cabeza de la castaña- cada familia es única y especial... ¿y bien Natsuki?

Natsuki: ... ok, estoy celosa y mi confianza está por los suelos desde que tuve que admitir ante Yukio-kun que mis tiros no son potentes...

Himeko: problemas de potencia... si no me equivoco ¿Akane-chan también tenía problemas con una habilidad?

Hikari: y si vamos con ella y practicamos entre todas?

Natsuki: una técnica de tiro... ¡claro! Ambas aumentaríamos nuestras habilidades, casi como un ciclo infinito de superar a la otra…

Himeko: entonces no hay tiempo que perder…

Hikari: Akane-chan fue a la cancha de babyfutbol, está cerca de aquí, vamos!

Las tres chicas salieron de la escuela en busca de la cancha de baby, mientras en ella, Akane se encontraba practicando junto a Eiji y Hina...

Akane -atrapando el tiro del joven-: Tch... aún no es suficiente...

Eiji: Akane-chan, deja de exigirte tanto...

Hina: si, Akane-chan, si sigues exigiéndote así te lastimarás y no tenemos a otro portero!

Akane: No! Masaru-san tiene razón, mis técnicas no fueron suficientes para el partido... los rivales que siguen serán más poderosos... con más técnicas increíbles... ¡no puedo evitar emocionarme!... pero no tiene sentido si no soy capaz de hacerles frente...

Eiji: Vaya chica más obstinada...se parece a cierto enano que es nuestro capitán...bien, si así lo quieres, te lanzare mi mejor tiro, de acuerdo?

Akane: -le regresa el balón y da un profundo respiro para luego aplaudir- ¡tira con todo lo que tengas!

Eiji: Hina-chan, aléjate un poco, no quiero que te lastimes por la energía de mi tiro...

Hina: eto... está bien... -retrocede unos pasos -ustedes están locos…aunque veo el gran sacrificio que hacen por el equipo…

Eiji: Allá voy! -lanza la pelota hacia el cielo, mientras el salta, apareciendo las mismas alas rojas que en el partido- Prominence Drop! - el chico de lentes golpea la pelota en picada con ambas piernas, lo cual impulsa con gran fuerza el balón hacia la portería-

La portera empuñó su mano y dio un salto, luego golpeó el suelo liberando la energía en una especia de campo.

Akane: ¡Ijigen the hand!

El tiro de Eiji es demasiado potente para la portera, rompiendo su técnica y haciendo entrar el balón en la portería…

Eiji -corriendo hacia la portera-: Akane-chan! Estas bien?

Hina: se los dije! Akane-chan saldría lastimada!

Akane: -se levanta sujetando su cabeza- estoy bien... pero fallé otra vez...

Hina: No estás bien!

Hikari: Chicas! ¡Eiji-kun! ¡venimos a ayudar!

Natsuki, Hikari y Himeko llegan corriendo a la cancha de Baby Futbol, preocupadas por su compañera portera…

Natsuki: ¿qué pasó aquí?

Akane: Nada importante...solo trato de mejorar mis técnicas y Eiji-kun me esta ayudando...

Hina: yo diría que se están torturando con este entrenamiento, si siguen así no llegarán a ninguna parte –suspira la manager frustrada-

Natsuki: Eiji, ¿usaste el Prominece Drop?

Eiji: Si, mi Prominence Drop tiene una fuerza mayor a el Poseidon´s Trident de Minato, así que si ella lograba pararlo podría estar preparada para los siguientes partidos...pero...

Natsuki: -le da un golpe en la cabeza- Hina, sigue regañándolo por mí, cuasi homicida...Akane-chan, tengo algo que proponerte...

Hina: ¡irresponsable! -lo toma del cuello- ¡no hay que empezar con algo fuerte! ¡deberías pensar también en su seguridad! -y le sigue gritando a Eiji-

Eiji –sofocándose mientras Hina sigue sujetándolo del cuello- : Ahhhg...Hi...na...chan...me...ahor...cas...

Himeko: Hina-chan, Eiji-kun parece haber entendido...

Hina -lo suelta sonrojada y nerviosa por su momento de furia mínima- : Eto... lo siento….

Akane -recuperando la compostura-: Una propuesta? De que se trata?

Natsuki: un entrenamiento especial entre tú y yo, necesito aprender una técnica de tiro y tu necesitas detener tiros... ¿lo captas?

Eiji: Natsuki, por Akane lo entiendo, pero por que quieres tu tener una técnica nueva si ya tienes una junto a Yukio?

Natsuki: porque no dependeré de él para ayudar al equipo... -se sonroja- aunque claro que el Divine Blizzard es especial...

Hikari: Eiji-kun, creo que eso es lo que le hace falta a Natsuki, una técnica propia... para que brille por si misma

Akane: Pues me parece buena idea. Natsuki-chan...tsk -se acaricia la mano derecha- Pero quizás debamos empezar mañana, debo descansar mi mano después del tiro de Eiji-san, jaja...

Hikari: ok, yo también pienso lo mismo... y si después de salir de clases vamos a Sweet ilussion a tomar un helado?

Himeko: ¿sweet ilussion? Suena encantador, Hina-chan ¿vamos?

Hina: Suena bien para mi...aunque me hace pensar que estamos desviándonos un poco de las órdenes del capitán...

Natsuki: ¿qué dijo? nosotras no estábamos

Hikari: pues no, siempre que voy allí, pues... siento que después todo va a ir mejor

Eiji: Las ordenes que Daiki dio fueron que arregláramos los asuntos de Natsuki y Akane, asi que la forma en que lo hagamos no influye, así que si ir a tomar helado es parte del proceso, no creo que el reclame, excepto si se comen el helado en frente de el claro esta...

Himeko: ¡claro!

Natsuki: helado~~

Hikari: yo creía que íbamos ahora, así pedí una mesa por el celular -ríe intranquilamente-

Akane: Lo siento, pero ahora mismo debo rechazar la oferta. Debo ir a sanar mi mano y si no vuelvo a casa pronto Mamá se enfadara, como si no fuer suficiente verla en la escuela...

Hikari: no te preocupes, lo dejaremos para mañana y le pediré a mi amiga que nos guarde una mesa para después del entrenamiento de mañana ¿okay?

Akane: Claro! Aunque si gustan, puedo llamar a Mamá y invitarlas a cenar a todas, no creo que tenga problemas…

Hikari: no podré, más tarde tengo clases- estaba algo incómoda por la proposición de la chica-

Hina: yo tengo que llegar a hacer la cena…

Akane: Himeko-san, Natsuki-chan? Ustedes tienen cosas que hacer también?

Himeko: debo ir a hacer los deberes.

Natsuki: hum... sí, también debo hacer los deberes y alimentar al gato...

Eiji -tomando el hombro de Akane-: Supongo que por haberte lastimado la mano lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar tu invitación...bueno chicas, entonces hasta mañana..

Akane: Adiós! Nos vemos en la practica!

Eiji y Akane se retiran mientras van hablando ideas para la nueva técnica de la portera...

Al día siguiente, las chicas hablaron con Daiki sobre tener un entrenamiento especial ella, por lo que no asistirían al entrenamiento regular, a lo cual el capitán no puso ninguna queja...

Las tres jugadores y las dos managers se dirigieron a la cancha de Baby Futbol a practicar, y después irían a comer helados juntas...

Akane: Bien! Mi mano esta lista para practicar hoy y perfeccionar una nueva técnica!

Hina: Esto...y Eiji-kun?

Himeko: me enteré que estaba con indigestión así que no podrá venir…

Hina: Indigestión?

Hikari: pobrecito - suspira- se perderá los helados…

Natuki: a mí me parece un buen castigo por lo de ayer -ríe traviesamente- de acuerdo, hora de poner manos a la obra!

Akane -en su mente-: _Ya sabia que no iba a poder soportar la comida de mamá_ -colocándose en la portería- Bien Natsu-chan! Esforcémonos hoy al máximo!

Natsuki: ¡hai! lo primero que haré es medir mi potencia... Akane-chan~ me disculpo si mi tiro da pena -se inclina y luego se alista junto al balón- bien... ¡aquí va!

El tiro de Natsuki sale con una potencia regular, que Akane solo ataja con sus manos...

Akane: Mmmm...le falta fuerza a ese tiro aun...-lanzando el balón de vuelta a Natsuki- Natsu-chan! Trata de visualizar la técnica en tu mente!

Natsuki: ¿visualizar? mmm... -cierra los ojos un momento- algo rápido... que termina en una explosión de poder... creo tenerlo -abre los ojos- ¡aquí va!

La chica pisa junto al balón con su pierna derecha haciendo que éste comience a girar, luego con la misma pierna lo patea. El esférico avanzó a gran velocidad dejando una estela entrecortada con su avance…

Akane: Bien...debo hacer lo mismo que hizo papá para perfeccionar las técnicas de Majin The Hand y Seigi no Tekken...mi propia técnica...

Akane comenzó a visualizar su técnica de a poco...posiciono sus manos hacia atrás y las libero hacia adelante con un rápido movimiento, dejando un camino de luz dorada, que despejo el tiro de Natsuki, pero que aún no se había convertido en una técnica concreta...

Hina -impresionada-: Wow...ambas parece que ya tienen algo en mente...

Hikari: esta es la parte que más me gusta de crear una técnica –la chica sonrió a su compañera-

Akane: Hmmm...aun me falta algo...Natsu-chan! Una vez mas!

Natsuki: ¡hai! a mi tiro aún le falta continuidad, el tiempo para el impulso final tampoco fue el indicado -realiza el pisotón haciendo girar el balón- 1, 2, 3, ¡ve!

El tiro de Natsuki sale correctamente hacia la portería dejando una estela entrecortada en su camino. Sin embargo, poco a poco comienza a desviarse, dirigiendo se a los bordes de la cancha, por donde iba pasando un alumno de la escuela, el cual tenia el cabello café y peinado hacia el lado derecho...

Himeko: ¡cuidado!

El chico reacciona rápidamente, tirando su bolso a un lado, mientras para la pelota de pecho. La lanza un poco hacia arriba y da un salto, golpeando la pelota de chilena, la cual vuela hacia Akane, que la atrapa hábilmente...

Hina -sorprendida-: Que...que jugada...

Akane: Esa patada fue genial!

Himeko: aunque pareció no tener problemas debo asegurarme -acercándose al muchacho- ¿te encuentras bien?

Chico: Si, no hay ningún problema, aunque la técnica de esa chica con cabello corto me sorprendió bastante...

Natsuki: -junto a la rubia- lamento mucho que el balón se desviara, aún estoy practicando... -pensando- _si este total desconocido lo detuvo como si nada aún falta demasiado…_

Hina: Eres nuevo acá?

Chico: Si, me acaban de transferir de América...

Hikari: buena parada, juegas futbol?

Chico: Si, mi padre juega en la liga Americana y mi madre me enseño lo básico en casa...vaya que descortés, no les he dicho mi nombre. Soy Ichinose, Ichinose Atsushi, un gusto!

Himeko: Nice to meet you Ichinose-kun! con ese potencial, tienes pensado unirte al club de soccer?

Ichinose: Pase por la cancha de futbol, pero parece que había un alboroto. Un chico con cabello un poco largo y otro con guantes negros estaban peleando a mitad de la cancha mientras los demás trataban de separarlos. Así que decidí ir mañana de nuevo...

Akane: Pelo largo y guantes negros...no serán Yoichi-kun y Setsui-kun!?

Hikari -con una mano en la cara en señal de frustración-: si por desgracia son ellos….

Natsuki: esos idiotas... me adelantaré, Ichinose-kun que lo ocurrido entre esos 2 no te impida unirte al club, nos vemos mañana -comienza a correr-

Hina: Creo que deberíamos ir todas...-sale corriendo detrás de Natsuki-

Himeko: ya habrás notado que somos integrantes del club, si nos disculpas debemos ir...

Akane: Ichinose-kun, creo que también deberías venir con nosotras...algo me dice que te necesitaremos...

Ichinose: Claro!

Akane, Ichinose y Kari corrieron también hacia la cancha principal….

Por suerte, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado, por lo que no habían presenciado la escena: Entre Daiki, Yukio y Kaji trataban de sostener a Setsui, el cual tenía sangre en el labio, mientras Masaru hacia lo mismo con Yoichi, el cual tenía el ojo derecho morado y cerrado. Emy y Hotaru habían ido a buscar a Endou y Haruna...

Natsuki: rayos -rápidamente se ubica molesta entra ambos chicos extendiendo sus brazos para mantenerlos a distancia- ¡basta! ¡deténganse en este instante!

Daiki -agarrando a duras penas a Setsui-: Natsuki-san! Aléjate antes de que te llegue un combo perdido! Estos dos están la furia!

Yukio: Natsuki-chan, por favor aléjate, no quiero verte involucrada en esto!

Setsui -moviendo sus brazos tratando de atrapar a Yoichi-: Ya no soporto a estos imbéciles!

Natsuki: ¡los imbéciles como los llamas son nuestro compañeros! -se ubica mirando a Setsui- si quieres seguir golpeándolo tendrás que golpearme primero...

Yoichi -tratando de hacer a un lado a Masaru, el cual apenas podía contener al defensa-: Castigare a cualquiera que trate de ponerle una mano encima a Masaru-sama, aun si es miembro del mismo equipo...

Hikari –llegando junto a Akane, Himeko, Hina e Ichinose- : ya no sean infantiles! las peleas déjenselas a los pequeños del párvulo, somos jóvenes responsables que resolvemos los problemas con diálogo!

Natsuki: -mira a Yoichi- así que cierra la boca y comienza a calmarte

Hina: -se acerca y con mayor facilidad que Masaru sujeta a Yoichi- ¡Hikari-senpai y Natsuki-senpai tienen razón! ¡basta Yoichi-san!

Endou: CALMENSE!

El grito del entrenador resonó por la cancha, mientras llegaba junto a Haruna, Emy y Hotaru...

Daiki: Entrenador...menos mal que llego -soltando a Setsui, que comenzaba a calmarse-

Endou: Himeko, Hina, atiendan a Setsui y Yoichi...

Hina -respondiendo tímidamente-: si, entrenador Endou…

Himeko: Hina-chan, permíteme ver a Yoichi, ya puedes soltarlo...

Hina: -lo suelta-: e... si, disculpa, Yoichi-kun…

Setsui: Tch...ese idiota no merece disculpas...

Endou: Daiki, Natsuki, vengan conmigo...

Daiki: Si entrenador...

Natsuki: sí entrenador -cruza una mirada con la castaña- Hikari...

Hikari: no te preocupes por mi, yo me encargaré de ese par…

Las chicas fueron a ver a los jugadores heridos. Kaji había resultado con un moretón en la mejilla por un codazo de Setsui. Yukio tenía la mano inflamada y Masaru había quedado con un corte en la ceja, pero nada mas grave que eso. Daiki y Natsuki fueron a una esquina a hablar con el entrenador Endou...

Endou: Daiki y Natsuki, los llame a ustedes por ser el Capitán y la jugadora mas antigua del equipo. Por favor pónganme al tanto...

Natsuki: Daiki conoce los detalles, un chico que pasaba nos informó de la pelea y como vio tratamos de calmar los ánimos.

Daiki: Pues...Masaru comenzó a hablar de la irresponsabilidad de ustedes por faltar a la práctica, y Setsui las defendió. Discutieron y Setsui trato de golpear a Masaru, pero Yoichi se lo impidió y lo empujo. Comenzaron a discutir y se armo la rosca. Tratamos de detenerlos, pero recibimos algunos daños colaterales -se levanta la polera mostrando un moretón en el costado-

Endou: Ya veo...saben cuales son las sanciones de que dos compañeros de equipo se peleen, no?

Natsuki: -observa molesta a un lado- sí... Daiki, debes apoyar al entrenador...

Daiki: Pero….ahora tenemos los jugadores suficientes para jugar los partidos! No podemos hacer eso!

Natsuki: quieres arriesgarte a repetir la situación en pleno partido?

Endou: Lo siento...pero reglas son reglas...Setsui y Yoichi quedan suspendidos por el próximo partido...y lo peor...jugamos contra la secundaria Kaiou en una semana más, así que debemos conseguir los reemplazos en ese lapso de tiempo...

Daiki -con los puños totalmente cerrados-: Pero...pero no podemos jugar solo con 9! Nos harán pedazos, aun si las reglas nos permiten jugar así!

Natsuki: ¡Daiki! -lo sujeta de los hombros- o seguimos aquí haciendo berrinche con el entrenador o hacemos lo que este equipo siempre ha hecho que es ponerse de pie… -lo suelta- tú decides, capitán…

Daiki -sujetando fuertemente su banda de Capitán-: Yo...yo...yo no puedo con esto! -se saca la banda, la lanza al piso y se va corriendo-

Endou –mirando al jugador correr-: Daiki...Natsuki, encuentra a alguien que vaya a por Daiki, mientras arreglamos el asunto del partido...

Natsuki: sí... -recoge la banda y se la entrega al entrenador-

Natsuki corre hacia la cancha, donde todo ya se había calmado. Ichinose hablaba con Haruna sobre su transferencia, mientras las managers ponían curitas a los heridos...Hikari se acercó a Natsuki para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pues todos habían visto correr a Daiki y pasar de largo la cancha...

Hikari: Natsuki-chan, qué le pasó a mi hermanito? no entiendo por qué se fue tan rápido…

Natsuki: ah... él... no soportó la situación como capitán, ya sabes el castigo por las peleas... la decisión quedó en Daiki y ya ves que... dah...

Hikari -suspiro frustrada-: mi hermano no es de tomar decisiones cuando está frustrado, creo que Emy-chan podría ayudarlo, se llevan bastante bien y si no funciona, pues le daré su medicina -al decir esto último libera un poco de aura maligna-

Natsuki: estoy de acuerdo, Emy-chan ¿puedes ver un minuto?

La chica de pelo negro se acerca caminando a sus dos senpais

Emy: Natsuki-san, Hikari-san, sucede algo malo?

Hikari: nos podrías hacer un favor? es importante y sólo tú lo puedes hacer…

Emy: Pues depende del favor...

Hikari: podrías hablar con Daiki? creo que necesitará ayuda extra con lo del próximo partido y eres la única que lo puede traer en una pieza al club... ¿por favor?

Emy -dando un largo suspiro-: Supongo que puedo tratar de hacer algo...-va por su bolso y se marcha-

Hikari: si lo hará, en caso de que falle, ¡aquí está la hermana salvadora!

Natsuki: eso es lo que me da miedo -ríe molestando con un dedo a su amiga-

Endou: Chicos! Acérquense todos por favor...

Hikari: vamos, Natsuki-chan…

El equipo se reunió alrededor de Endou, el cual aun tenia la banda de capitán en la mano, y se dirigió seriamente a todos..

Endou: Chicos...saben las consecuencias de las acciones de hoy, no?

Varios bajan la cabeza, en señal de preocupación, saben lo que viene ahora…

Setsui: Pero entrenador! No puedo quedarme parado viendo como un niño engreído habla mal de mis compañeras!

Hina: Setsui-kun...

Natsuki: tampoco tenías que armar una pelea…

Masaru: Lo siento, pero solo dije la verdad. Es esencial tener jugadores responsables en el equipo si queremos mejorar...

Natsuki: diría que eres demasiado sincero Masaru, si te molesta, Akane-chan y yo asistiremos a las prácticas regulares, practicaremos lo nuestro después de terminar…

Masaru: Dudo que puedas mejorar si sigues babeando por el chico del hielo...

Hikari: Masaru... –con una mirada seria en su rostro- nosotras si estábamos entrenando y con permiso del entrenador Endou, si no estábamos con ustedes, era porque necesitábamos nuestro espacio y no ofendas a mis compañeras... ellas al menos jamás hablarían de los demás si llegan a faltar a un entrenamiento…

Kaji: Hikari, no hace falta que confrontes a un tipo como el...

Natsuki: -manteniéndose serena- Kari-chan, Kaji-kun no empecemos otra discusión, Masaru me alegra que lo digas directamente, porque para evitar más problemas y consideramos que somos un equipo las cosas deben ser dichas a la cara…

Endou: Bien dicho Natsuki...creo que todos saben que los que participaron en esta pelea están suspendidos del partido que sigue...Setsui, Yoichi...

Setsui: Si entrenador...lo siento…

Yoichi: Entendido...

Kaji: Entrenador, pero entonces no podemos participar en el siguiente partido...no tenemos suficientes jugadores!

Hikari: entonces tendremos que buscarlos, no hay que perder las esperanzas hasta el último momento, eso siempre dice mi hermano…

Hina: y el...-diciéndolo muy tímidamente- chico que vino para unirse?

Ichinose: Pues yo puedo jugar inmediatamente si me necesitan...

Hikari: ven? ahora sólo nos falta uno- les sonrió-

Yukio: Natsuki, llegaron a algún acuerdo con el capitán sobre esto?

Natsuki: em... Daiki... ahm... -mira al entrenador preocupada-

Endou le hace una señal para que le cuente al equipo de lo sucedido, mientras el deja la banda de capitan a un lado y va a hablar con Haruna...

Natsuki: -pensando- _qué carajos hago..._

Kaji: Natsuki-san, por favor dinos que paso allá, creo que es derecho de todo el equipo saber...

Hikari: se los diremos luego, pero quería pedirles un favor chicos... en esta ocasión, debemos apoyar y animar a nuestro capitán más que nunca...

Akane: Tiene algo que ver con que Emy-chan se haya ido tan de repente?

Natsuki: sí, digamos que le pedimos que se adelantara…

Mientras las chicas hablaban con el equipo sobre el favor, Daiki se encontraba en una de las bancas del parque donde se juntaba con Emy, tratando de ordenar su mente...

Daiki: Demonios...ahora que teníamos la oportunidad de jugar en el FGP...y con jugadores tan buenos...waaaa! no sirvo para ser capitán!

Emy: desapareciendo de ese modo debería darte la razón…

Daiki -girando su cabeza para ver como se acercaba la chica-: Emy...déjame adivinar...te mando o mi hermana o Natsuki-san, verdad?

Emy: ambas, pero eso no importa, estoy aquí y no me iré sin ti…

Daiki: Pero...esta vez...esto se salió de control...y yo como capitán no pude ni siquiera detenerlos...ahora ni Setsu-kun ni Yoichi-san van a poder jugar...

Emy: hiciste lo que podías, es lamentable que volvamos a esta situación pero... no puedes rendirte, si esos cabezas duras no podrán jugar necesitamos más jugadores debemos preguntar y ya! eso dijiste antes de empezar el campeonato…

Daiki: Yo...no se si este calificado para ser el capitán...quizás deba dejarlo a Eiji-san o a Kaji o Yukio...ellos son más responsables que yo...yo a veces ni siquiera doy el ejemplo...

Emy: si estás calificado o no lo decidimos nosotros, hemos llegado hasta aquí gracias a ti y es suficiente para que sigamos avanzando... además!... eh...

Daiki -con cara de sorpresa-: Además...?

Emy: si nos rendimos ahora... ¿qué sentimiento crees que llevaré... a Inglaterra?

Daiki: Emy-chan...yo...yo no puedo aceptarme de nuevo como capitán sin que el propio equipo lo diga!

Kaji: fuiste quien juntó a este equipo, idiota, así que hazte responsable, como su capitán, no debes arrojar la toalla!

Daiki -mirando como todo el equipo comenzaba a aparecer de a poco-: Kaji-kun...

Hina: no te conozco mucho, pero lo que si se, es que eres un gran capitán…

Akane: Creo que tienes el potencial suficiente para llevarnos a la victoria! Puedes contar conmigo para proteger esa portería!

Hotaru: yo me encargaré de que sigas siendo un gran capitán, y de que todos los demás se hagan más fuertes –dice la manager muy seria-

Setsui: La culpa es de nosotros por no controlarnos...tu eres un buen capitán, no creo que ninguno de nosotros acá pueda reemplazarte...

Ichinose: Si todo el equipo te tiene tanta estimo, no veo por que debas dudar de eso, Capitán...

Hikari: así que levanta la cabeza, y llénate de la energía que siempre te caracteriza, que sacaremos el equipo adelante, cueste lo que cueste!

Himeko: tampoco tienes que llevar toda la carga, el equipo entero ayudará en lo que sea necesario…

Yukio: pero no podremos hacer mucho si te marchas, contamos contigo Capitán…

Masaru: Tú has sido la única persona que ha tenido el valor de invitarme a jugar futbol...puedo decir que tienes algo de madera de capitán...

Yoichi: Si Masaru-sama está de acuerdo con eso, yo también lo estoy...

Natsuki: ya lo ves, tienes el apoyo y la aprobación de todos como Capitán, no puedes dejarnos así...

Eiji -que había llegado después de que Hina lo llamara por teléfono-: Natsuki, creo que también le debes una disculpa por no haber avisado a todo el equipo sobre el entrenamiento especial...ahg...mi estómago...

Natsuki: ese fue nuestro error, disculpen por crear toda esta confusión.

Akane: ¡lo sentimos!

Emy: Ves? No solo eres nuestro capitán….eres el centro que nos mantiene unidos…-ofreciéndola la mano a Daiki- Ven…vayamos a casa para descansar y dar lo mejor de nosotros en el entrenamiento mañana….

Daiki: Emy…chicos…

Daiki giro la mirada pasando por el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras estos le respondían con una sonrisa o un signo de aprobación….El chico no aguanto más, tomo a Emy del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, dándole un fuerte abrazo….

Emy –sonrojada-: D-D-Daiki!

Daiki: Je….odio cuando tienes la razón…Gracias Emy…chicos…

Natsuki: Abrazo grupal!

Todos los miembros del equipo se lanzaron contra Daiki (incluso Masaru y Yoichi, que fueron empujados por Himeko) creando un gran abrazo grupal…

Daiki –levantando su puño-: Equipo! Venzamos a la Kaiou, a los que sigan y a todos los futuros rivales y obtengamos la copa de FGP!

Todos: Si!


	9. 9-La fuerza de la union

_Capitulo 9: La fuerza de la unión_

Faltando dos días para el partido con Kaiou, el equipo de la secundaria Saku aún no había logrado encontrar su último miembro. La carga se hacía cada vez más pesada y la falta de un nuevo miembro afectaba tanto a los jugadores como al entrenamiento.

Ichinose había logrado acoplarse al estilo de juego de Saku de manera automática. Sus jugadas eran tan fluidas y mágicas que sus técnicas eran como los trucos de magia de un ilusionista.

El día del entrenamiento faltando solo dos días para el partido….

Daiki –dando un pase a Ichinose-: Ichinose-kun!

Ichinose: Si! –recibe el balón y lo lanza hacia arriba, luego salta y un Pegaso aparece detrás de el-: Pegasus Shoot!

Akane: Buen tiro Ichinose-kun, pero no lo suficiente! Seigi no Tekken!

La chica lanza un puño gigante que choca contra la técnica de Ichinose, pero el tiro es más potente y vence el Seigi no Tekken, entrando a la portería

Ichinose: Akane-san! Estas bien?

Akane: No te preocupes, no es nada…

Masaru: Insistes en usar esa técnica patética? Si sigues así no podrás proteger nuestra portería correctamente….

Akane: no te preocupes por eso Kidou -toma el balón sonriendo- ¡el que sigue!

Daiki: Te ves más segura Akane-chan, esa técnica ya está lista?

Akane: aún no...

Natsuki: pero va mejor de lo que puedes imaginar -se acerca bastante entusiasta- ¡por acá!

Eiji: Al menos sus ánimos están devuelta, pronto tendrán sus técnicas nuevas...

Daiki: Hablando de técnicas...Eiji-Senpai, quiero trabajar una nueva técnica contigo!

Eiji: Conmigo? Eh…vale, supongo que se puede intentar...

Endou -acercándose a la cancha-: Chicos! Acérquense!

Todos se acercan al borde de la cancha, donde Endou venia llegando junto con las tres manager y Haruna-sensei

Endou: Las chicas han recopilado la información sobre nuestra siguiente rival, la secundaria Kaiou. Hotaru-chan, por favor pon al equipo al tanto

Hotaru: entendido -da un paso adelante- deben tener claro que la secundaria Kaiou es un equipo con un ataque impresionante y una defensa muy efectiva. Su juego se concentra en su defensa, todo bajo las órdenes de su capitán Umi Yamashita, encargado también de uno de los tiros combinados más fuertes de Japón, "The Ocean".

Kaji: Cuales son sus estadísticas de partido?

Himeko: 4 victorias consecutivas con un marcador sobre 3-0 en cada partido, salvo un amistoso contra la Occult que terminó en empate a 0.

Eiji: Vaya...se nota que son un equipo poderoso...no podemos bajar la guardia por ahora...

Yukio: Pero...recuerden que aún nos falta otro jugador...

Hina: He pegado varios anuncios pero aún no hay respuesta... lo siento mucho... -se inclina-

Daiki: Bueno, no tenemos de que preocuparnos! Alguien llegara pronto, estoy seguro de eso!

Ichinose: Tiene mucha confianza capitán..

Akane: Hey Natsuki-chan, no es tiempo de que vayamos a entrenar?

Natsuki: si el entrenamiento de hoy está hecho, creo que no hay problemas... ¿entrenador?

Endou -mirando su reloj-: Si, tienen razón. Pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana chicos!

Natsuki: ¡andando Akane-chan! -la agarra de la camiseta y se la lleva corriendo-

Hikari: Yo también voy! -corre detrás de las chicas-

Daiki: Parece que van todas las chicas juntas jajaja...Emy, tu no vas?

Emy: ¿mh? -las ve alejarse-: se las están arreglando bien así...además, tengo planes con otra persona... si es que está de acuerdo claro... -se queda mirándolo-

Daiki: Con otra persona? Puedo preguntar quién es? -con mirada de recelo-

Emy -juega con su cabello molesta-: ¿no entiendes la indirecta cuando te invitan a salir?

Daiki: Ah! Eso! Es que yo...lo siento...tengo planes con...Eiji-senpai

Emy: ah... bueno -da media vuelta y se marcha-

Eiji -acercándose a Daiki-: Acabas de rechazar a tu novia por sacar una técnica nueva? Eso te costara después...

Daiki: Lo sé...pero si quiero seguir estando con ella...debo ser más fuerte...vamos, Eiji-senpai...

Ambos se van a entrenar su técnica nueva, mientras en las canchas de futbolito, Akane y Natsuki seguían practicando sus técnicas, mientras Hikari las veía desde un costado...

Akane -golpeando sus guantes-: Tira cuando quieras, Natsuki-chan!

Natsuki: aquí voy Akane-chan... -pisa fuertemente el balón haciéndolo girar- 3...2...1... -levanta el balón, da un giro y lo patea de tacón con su pierna izquierda- ¡ikke!

Akane -pone ambas manos hacia atrás y da un palmazo para detener el balón, el cual libera un poco de energía-: Buen tiro Natsuki-chan! Creo que ya estamos por dominar estas técnicas!

Natsuki: síp! pero debemos seguir entrenando, el partido es en 2 días y deben estar listas para entonces...

Hikari: Pero...aun me preocupa el hecho de que falte un jugador. Quizás en realidad no lo logremos a tiempo...si Setsui-kun y Yoichi-kun no hubieran peleado...

Natsuki: no pienses en eso Hikari-chan, esos dos aprendieron su lección... -un aura oscura la rodea- digo... tienen que haberla aprendido porque si no... -se relaja- de todas formas sé que aparecerá alguien, tal vez debo tirar el balón hacia cualquier lado para que le llegue al elegido! -patea un balón hacia el aire- yey~

El balón cae al suelo cerca de un banco, en donde un chico con cabello celeste y tomado con una pequeña cola a la atura de su cuello lo recoge

Natsuki: oh oh... no le llegó el cabeza ¿cierto que no le llegó en la cabeza? -agita sus brazos preocupada-

Akane: tranquila Natsu-chan, sólo lo recogió ¡eeeeey! ¡Por aquí~~~! ¿uh?

Hikari: ¿sucede algo Akane-chan?

Akane -mirando fijamente al chico y tapándose la boca con las manos-: No puede ser...

Chico: Esto es de ustedes, verd-...

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar la frase, Akane salto a abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos..

Akane: Yosuke-kun!

Natsuki/Hikari: ¿Yosuke?

Akane -restregando su cara en el pecho en la camisa del chico-: Yosuke-kun! Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!

Yosuke: Ah! A-A-Akane-chan? Ya suéltame, Akane-chan!

Hikari: etto... etto... Akane-chan...

Natsuki: -levanta su mano sin expresión- aún estamos aquí

Akane -saca su cara de la camisa del chico, mira a sus compañeras y se sonroja completamente, luego empuja a Yosuke-: Kyaaa!

Yosuke -cayendo al suelo de trasero-: Auch! Estúpida, por qué hiciste eso!?

Akane: Esto...yo...eh...

Natsuki: de-dejemos las explicaciones y mejor nos presentas quién es...

Akane: Ah, sí. Él es Kazemaru Yosuke, es un amigo de la infancia que antes vivía en el mismo edificio que yo...

Yosuke: Hola...

Hikari: mucho gusto -sonríe- soy Hikari

Natsuki: y yo soy Natsuki... ¿así que eres amigo de Akane-chan~? -se acerca observándolo con picardía-

Yosuke: Cual es el problema contigo? Si, éramos amigos, pero eso fue hace mucho...

Akane: Yosuke-kun...

Natsuki: -lo rodea observándolo de pies a cabeza- ok... aunque hables en pasado... y conoces a Akane-chan... tienes que haber tocado un balón alguna vez en tu vida... ¿cierto?

Yosuke: Eso no te incumbe, entrometida...

Natsuki: -conteniendo su ira- al menos puedes decirnos en qué grado estás?

Yosuke: Tercero...

Akane: En realidad...Yosuke-kun fue un pilar esencial en la defensa de nuestro antiguo equipo en la escuela...

Natsuki: defensa de tercero... eso es lo que necesitaba saber... -pisa firmemente y lo apunta repentinamente rozando su frente con el dedo- ¡Yosuke-kun también soy de tercero por lo que no te pediré respeto y aunque tu actitud es bastante desagradable creeré en las palabras de Akane-chan así que lo diré de esta forma!

Hikari: ¿Natsu-chan? -a un lado tratando de calmarla-

Natsuki: ¡únete al club de fútbol y veamos quién es mejor defensa! si resultas ser tú, dejaré de molestarte y haré como que nunca envié ese balón... si estoy a tu nivel o superior te quedarás en el equipo y serás amable con Akane-chan... ¿alguna objeción?

Yosuke: Tsk...Que molesta eres. Escúchame bien, deje de jugar futbol hace mucho, no tengo intenciones de andar perdiendo el tiempo corriendo detrás de una pelotita, así que me largo -se da media vuelta-

Akane -tomándole la mano derecha-: Yosuke-kun...por favor, te necesitamos, no me abandones de nuevo...

Yosuke -sonrojado-: Grrr...está bien, está bien, competiré con esta bocona...que tengo que hacer?

Natsuki: -conteniéndose otra vez- ¿bo-cona?... ejem... en dos días tendremos un partido contra la Kaiou, ¿te parece probar tus habilidades ahí?

Yosuke -shockeado-: La...Kaiou? -esbozando una sonrisa maligna, mientras un aura negra lo rodea- Jujuju, ahora si me convencieron...

Natsuki: puedes encontrar a la encargada, Haruna-sensei en la sala de maestros, no faltes al entrenamiento de mañana -sonríe y camina hasta la portería con el balón-

Hikari: espera Natsu-chan! -corre para alcanzarla- ¿te encuentras bien?

Natsuki: tenemos al jugador que necesitábamos... ¿por qué estaría mal? -sonríe con un signo de molestia en su cabeza-

Hikari: -suspira y ríe un poco- ¿seguimos entrenando?

Akane -mirando a Yosuke-: Que bueno que volviste,

Yosuke: No es nada...solo el trabajo de papá...así que no te hagas ilusiones...-toma su bolso, se lo cuelga al hombro y se va-

Akane: Yosuke-kun, que te paso?

Hikari: ¡Akane-chan! ¡Seguiremos entrenando~!

Akane: Ah! Si voy! -corre hacia donde están las chicas-

Más tarde, ese mismo día, en la casa del capitán Izumi...

Daiki -llegando cansado-: Solo un poco más...y la técnica estará lista...

Hikari: bienvenido hermanito... -recibe sus cosas- ¿estás bien?

Daiki: Si, algo así, como estuvo el entrenamiento de las chiquillas?

Hikari: mañana estarán listas -levanta su mano levemente empuñada- venceremos a la Kaiou ¿cierto?

Daiki: De eso no hay duda...aunque aún falta ese miembro...hmmmm, porque nos faltan jugadores en un momento así?

Hikari: por cierto hermanito, hoy conocimos a un amigo de Akane-chan y qué crees? se unirá al equipo!

Daiki camina hacia la sala y se hecha en el sillón, haciendo como si no fuera la gran cosa por el cansancio, pero de repente, el switch dentro de la cabeza del capitán se prende

Daiki: En serio? Geni...ESPERA? SE UNIRA AL EQUIPO? PERO QUE EXCELENTE NOTICIA! AHORA SI PODREMOS JUGAR CONTRA LA KAIOU, WUJUUUUUUUUU!

Hikari: sabía que te alegraría -ordena un poco y se siente frente él- aunque me preocupa un poco... Akane-chan parecía feliz cuando apareció... pero su actitud luego…

Daiki: Bueno, supongo que será algo de los dos, no podemos involucrarnos en los problemas personales de los demás...a propósito, donde está el teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada

Hikari: donde siempre está -señala el aparato en un mueblecito junto a una fotografía-

Daiki: Ok~ -se levanta y toma el teléfono, luego marca el número de la casa de Emy-

En la casa de Emy, suena el timbre del teléfono...

-Emy! Contesta por favor!

-¿diga?

Daiki: Ho-Hola Emy...

Emy: ah, eres tú Daiki, ¿necesitas algo?

Daiki: Quería disculparme por dejarte plantada hoy...

Emy: ¿eso? no hay de qué preocuparse, debemos ganar el GrandPrix... si eso es todo debo colgar, estoy un poco ocupada

Daiki: Eh? Pero...-espera un momento y vuelve a hablar- Mañana también entrenare con Eiji-senpai, pero será solo afinar detalles...después de eso...quieres salir conmigo?

Emy: -tarda un poco en contestar- no es necesario, deben terminar esa técnica y luego no vengas que no alcanzaron por salir conmigo, nos vemos mañana -termina la llamada-

Daiki -con el teléfono en la mano aun-: Ah...-agacha la cabeza desanimado- parece que el karma me ataca...

Hikari: -se acerca preocupada- es mejor que hables con ella de frente

Daiki: Si...eh...espera...-mira a Hikari sonrojado- Escuchaste todo, verdad?

Hikari: p-perdón...

Daiki: Ah...que se le va a hacer -deja el aparato donde estaba- Tampoco es para andar escondiéndotelo...en fin, la comida esta lista?

Hikari: sí! la comida sabe mejor después de practicar

Los hermanos cenan tranquilamente y Hikari le cuenta a Daiki sobre la llegada del "amigo" de Akane, lo cual genera gran alegría en el chico, pero a la vez también preocupación por el pasado que rodea a la portera y al nuevo jugador.

Al día siguiente, Daiki sale temprano de la casa y se queda esperando a Emy en una esquina que está en la ruta que ella toma camino a la escuela

Daiki: Espero que pase por acá hoy...

Cuando, momentos después, Daiki se percata de que Emy venia caminando como todos los días. La chica se percata de la presencia de este, sorprendiéndose…

Emy: capitán... -se detiene- buenos días...

Daiki: Hey, no es necesario que me digas capitán afuera de la práctica o de los partidos...

Emy: no hace mucha diferencia, o sí Daiki?

Daiki: Me gustan las informalidades...eh...caminamos?

Emy: sí, no quiero llegar tarde

La pareja se pone a caminar mientras el chico trata de hablar con ella, pero siente un nerviosismo que jamás había sentido

Daiki: Eh...y...que tal todo en casa?

Emy: normal...

Daiki: Mmmm...y tu padre...aún tienen que mudarse?

Emy: -se detiene y baja su mirada- hice lo que pude y sólo conseguí quedarme hasta el final del campeonato... ¿crees qué cambiaría de opinión nuevamente?

Daiki: Lo siento, es solo que...pensé que aún quedaba una esperanza...

Emy: mejor no pienses tanto... no queda contigo -sonríe un poco-

Daiki –sonrojado y caminando cada vez más lento-: Emy...estuve pensando y...es necesario que escondamos esto? Digo...Eiji-senpai lo sabe...y Hikari-neesan también...

Emy: eh... -sonrojada mira hacia otro lado- e-eso... si no te molesta...

Daiki -le toma la mano, lo cual sorprende a la chica-: Emy...oficialmente...quieres ser mi novia? Sin esconder nada, y sin avergonzarse de nada…lleguemos a la FGP, juntos como una pareja!

Emy: yo... -sonríe y se le tira encima toda sonrojada- ¡estaba esperando que lo pidieras! ¡sí quiero Daiki!

Daiki: E-Emy-chan! Entonces eso de esperar hasta el FGP era piltrafa y sabias que te lo iba a pedir de todas formas?

Emy: a veces eres demasiado predecible... pero es lo que me gusta de ti...

Daiki: Predecible? -algo molesto- Eso no me gusta mucho...

Emy: no lo tomes a mal, me alegra que seas un chico que exprese lo que piensa... pero por ejemplo... ahora no sé en qué momento le darás un beso a tu novia... -cierra un ojo sonrojada-

Daiki: En serio? Ahora? Pues bien...-el chico toma la barbilla de su novia y le da un dulce beso- Así está bien?

Emy: de maravilla...

Daiki -muy rojo-: O-Ok! Hora de ir a la escuela!

Los dos jóvenes se van de la mano a la escuela como la pareja que eran. El día pasó rápido y llego la hora del entrenamiento. Los dos fueron juntos a la cancha, sin romper el lazo que había en sus manos juntas…

Setsui -viendo cómo llega la pareja-: Pero que ven mis ojos...

Yukio: Eh...Natsuki-chan...no me digas que ellos dos...

Natsuki: wow... parece que sí Yukio-kun...

Hina: ¿el capitán y Emy-chan? -junta sus manos emocionada- ¡qué lindo!

Hotaru: eh... claro...

Himeko: -inclina su cabeza con los ojos cerrados- hay que felicitarlos~

Hikari: mi hermanito y Emy-chan... -limpia una lagrimita- me alegro por ti Daiki...

Kaji: Como pierden el tiempo en eso cuando estamos a un día del partido? Bueno...es el capitán después de todo...

Masaru: Hmpf...Vaya desperdicio, tonteando así cuando se viene un partido importante..

Eiji: Son jóvenes, es normal, no?

Ichinose: Natsuki-senpai, yo llegue hace poco, me pones al tanto de que paso entre ellos?

Natsuki: emm... creo que la situación se explica por sí misma Ichinose-kun -se sonroja un poco-

Daiki: Eh...por qué nos miran tanto?

Akane: -se les acerca con entusiasmo- Daiki! Emy! ¡Felicidades!

Setsui: Bien hecho campeón...

Yukio: Felicidades Capitán, Emy-chan...

Kaji: Hmpf...felicidades..

Eiji: Ya era hora que saliera a la luz, no?

Ichinose: Felicidades Capitán, se ven bastante bien juntos

Masaru y Yoichi no dicen nada, solo se quedan mirando como los miembros del equipo felicitan a la pareja, los chicos felicitando al capitán y las chicas abrazando a Emy…

Minutos después, Endou se acerca a la cancha, acompañado por Haruna y Yosuke, el cual ya llevaba el buzo del equipo...

Endou: Hey, por que tanto alboroto? Alguien me explica?

Natsuki: que el capitán se lo explique~

Daiki -mirando a Emy-: No le están poniendo mucho color?

Emy: díselo a ellos... -sujeta firmemente su mano mientras se sonroja-

Daiki -dando un suspiro-: Ah...vale...Endou-kantoku...Haruna-sensei...la cosa es que...desde esta mañana, Emy y yo somos novios, y cuando el equipo se enteró armo el escandalo

Endou: Wow! Felicidades a los dos! De su amor por el futbol nació otro amor más grande entre ustedes, pero que maravilloso, jeje!

Haruna: ¡muchas felicidades! Me encantaría tener mi cámara para guardar tan lindo momento, pero ustedes deben guardarlo aquí -señala su corazón- entrenador Endou será mejor darles la otra buena noticia

Endou: Ah si! Ayer se unió a nosotros un nuevo miembro, el cual llego hace poco a la escuela. Su nombre es Kazemaru Yosuke, háganlo sentir bienvenido!

Daiki -acercándose a Yosuke-: Soy Izumi Daiki, el capitan del equipo, es un placer tenerte aqui! -le extiende la mano para saludarlo-

Yosuke -rechazando su mano con un golpe-: No me hagas reír, tú, el pequeñín enamorado eres el capitán? Pues ya me imagino que puedo esperar de este equipo...

Emy: pequeñín? lo que esperas de este equipo? nuestro equipo no tiene nada de malo, nuestro capitán ha avanzado con él haciendo un excelente trabajo y si está enamorado o no, no es de tu incumbencia

Yosuke: Lo siento, defender a tu novio no te sirve de nada, sabes? El amor no te llevara a la victoria, solo el poder...

Masaru: Me agrada el nuevo

Natsuki: -poniéndose entre Emy y Yosuke- bueno, esas fueron las presentaciones, ya tenemos 2 castigados y no queremos más... -ve a Yosuke de reojo mientras sonríe- si algo te molesta lo resolveremos en la cancha, aceptaste mi desafío y no permitiré que la agarres contra mis compañeros, a menos que te moleste resolver tus problemas contra una chica

Yosuke -tomando de la barbilla a Natsuki-: Trae el balón y veremos qué tan buena eres, pequeña..

Yukio -algo enfadado-: Hey! Deja a Natsuki-chan!

Natsuki: tranquilo Yukio-kun, déjanos jugar un rato -se aparta de Yosuke y va por un balón-

Kaji: Pero que se cree el nuevo? Apenas llega y ya está armando conflictos...

Daiki: Hmmmm...Himeko-san, te encargo en caso de que Natsuki-chan tenga una de sus...explosiones...

Himeko: ¿explosiones? Parece estar llevándolo bastante bien

Daiki: Parece que tienes el ojo para estas cosas...Hotaru-chan, Hina-chan, por favor vean con cuidado este encuentro y anoten las habilidades de ambos, para ver cuánto ha mejorado Natsuki-san y que tal es el chico nuevo...

Hina: ¡ok!

Hotaru: me encargaré de ello...

En la cancha, Yosuke se encontraba ya listo para su encuentro con Natsuki...

Yosuke: Bien, ven aquí...

Natsuki: ¿ninguna regla en especial? -coloca su pie sobre el balón-

Yosuke: Si logras vencerme, mañana jugare con todo mi potencial por el equipo, si no, no seré muy diferente de un árbol en medio de la cancha...

Natsuki: de acuerdo... -"grandioso Natsuki... aprovecha de conseguir al integrante que nos falta... yo y mi bocota... ok, no le daré en la razón, soy la defensa de Saku y le enseñaré de qué estoy hecha..."

Yosuke: Partirás con el balón y yo tratare de quitártelo, así de simple. Quien tenga la posesión del balón más de cinco minutos gana…

Natsuki: game... ¡start!

La chica corre con el balón alejándose de Yosuke para completar los cinco minutos, sin embargo, como si fuera el mismo viento, el nuevo defensa pasa por el lado de Natsuki y le quita el balón

Yosuke: Que paso pequeña? Ya no eres tan valiente?

Natsuki: rápido como el viento eh? -recupera la compostura y trata de quitarle el balón- jamás le he temido a una brisa...

Yosuke: No le temas a la brisa...témele al huracán...-el chico toma la pelota entre sus piernas y comienza a moverse muy rápido alrededor de Natsuki- Fujin no Mai!

Daiki -viendo desde un costado de la cancha-: Esa técnica...yo la he visto en alguna parte...

Natsuki: tsk... nada mal huracán... -se inclina un poco- pero una vez que lo he visto menos le temeré -se apresura en alcanzar para hacer una barrida-

Yosuke: Pero que simple...-usa el taco para elevar el balón, esquiva la barrida de Natsuki y sigue corriendo por la cancha-

Natsuki: -se levanta rápidamente y vuelve a la siga- no perderé contra ti -le hace frente codo a codo- admiro tu velocidad pero aun así te falta control... con que no soy la única irritada jaja -logra bloquearle el camino para enfrentarse una vez más-

Yosuke: Desaparece...-Yosuke empuja el balón hacia abajo, luego lo hace girar en el suelo, el cual crea un gran torbellino que hace retroceder a Natsuki-

Natsuki: -avanza una vez más enfrentándose al torbellino- si la defensa se rinde quién se encargará de enviar el balón hacia adelante! gaaaaah!

Endou: Alto!

Natsuki: tch... -queda estática ante la orden del entrenador- 5... Minutos...

Yukio: No puede ser...Natsuki-chan perdió...

Daiki: El nuevo...es impresionante...pero el...no ama le futbol...

Yosuke -con el balón bajo su pie derecho-: Si ese es tu nivel...la Kaiou no tendrá problemas en meter goles a diestra y siniestra

Natsuki: -lo mira seriamente- asegúrate de estar en la cancha mañana, me encargaré de detenerlos... -comienza a caminar pero se detiene- por cierto... no, olvídalo -sigue caminando-

Akane: Natsu-chan! Por favor espera! -corre detrás de la chica-

Himeko: iré con ellas capitán -se inclina un poco y las sigue-

Daiki: Chicas...

Akane siguió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Natsuki, la cual iba a un paso no muy rápido alejándose de la cancha

Akane: Natsu-chan!

Natsuki: ¿uhm? ¿Qué pasa Akane? -se detiene y se estira un poco-

Akane: Natsu-chan...por favor perdona a Yosuke-kun!

Natsuki: ¿eh? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarlo? -observa a la chica totalmente desentendida-

Akane: Yosuke-kun...él no era así...el cada vez que pateaba el balón…sonreía y se divertía...pero...algo debió haberle pasado...el...el ya no es el Yosuke-kun que yo quería...-comienzan a salirle algunas lágrimas-por favor perdona su forma de ser...

Natsuki: Akane-chan...

Himeko: tranquila Akane-chan, puedo asegurarte que nosotras no estamos molestas con su actitud -le ofrece un pañuelo-

Natsuki: Himeko tiene razón, su actitud no es de lo mejor pero jugar contra él... cambió mi forma de pensar, tal vez no lo demuestra pero... puedo decirte que aún puedes sentir su pasión al tocar el balón...

Akane: Natsu-chan, Himeko-senpai...muchas gracias...espero que Yosuke-kun...vuelva a ser el mismo de antes...

Natsuki: traigámoslo de regreso con nuestra mejor carta -extiende su mano empuñada- ganando el partido de mañana!

Akane: Si! -junta su puño con el de Natsuki- Con nuestras nuevas técnicas lo lograremos!

Himeko: hablando de técnicas... Natsuki ¿por qué no usaste ninguna de tus técnicas en el encuentro?

Natsuki: ah... uhm... -juega con su cabello- con esto de la nueva técnica olvidé que podía usar las otras...

Las tres chicas ríen alegremente, mientras el viento sopla de manera tranquila. El grupo comienza a caminar hacia las canchas de futbolito para perfeccionar, de una vez, las técnicas que serían claves para ganar el próximo partido.


	10. 10-Saku VS Kaiou! Esta es mi técnica!

_Capítulo 10: Saku VS Kaiou! Esta es mi técnica!_

El día del partido contra la secundaria Kaiou llego, y a las 9 en punto se encontraba el equipo de Saku en la entrada de la escuela esperando el bus que los llevaría al estadio...

Daiki -restregándose el ojo derecho-: 9 de la mañana...muy temprano para mi...

Hikari: Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando en la Wii hasta tarde

Hotaru: ¿fue así capitán? -la pelinegra lo ve con seriedad-

Daiki: No hay pruebas que vayan en mi contra!

Eiji: dudo eso... ¿no es asi Hikari-chan?

Emy -saca una hoja impresa con una ventana de chat que dice "Daiki dice: Cuando termine de pasar el nivel me voy a acostar!"-: Aquí tienes las pruebas Hotaru-chan...

Kaji: supuse que haría eso...

Hotaru: 20 vueltas a la cancha al terminar el partido, parecen un buen castigo -lo anota tras la hoja y la guarda- gracias por la ayuda Emy-chan

Emy: No hay de que, aunque en casa le espera otro castigo también...

Ichinose: Eso pasa por evadir sus responsabilidades como capitán...

Daiki: Esto es un amotinaje contra el capitán!

Yukio: la salud es primordial, dormir lo suficiente para que tengas energía durante el partido.

Yosuke -apoyado en la entrada de la escuela con los brazos cruzados-: Hmmm...una pelea estúpida para gente estúpida...

Natsuki: -se apoya en la pared a su lado con los ojos cerrados- los árboles no hablan, así que déjalos divertirse antes del partido si quieren...

En eso, llega el bus, se estaciona en frente de la escuela, se abre la puerta y aparece el entrenador Endou

Endou: Vaya, es bueno verlos a todos tan temprano...Daiki, porque la cara con sueño?

Daiki: Todo bien entrenador! Todo bien, todo bien...

Eiji: si supiera entrenador.

Hina: ¡el capitán no durmió bien por quedarse jugando hasta tarde! -se esconde tras Eiji- l-lo siento...

Kaji: Emy tiene la prueba...

Daiki: No les haga caso! Todos se quieren amotinar contra mi! -entra corriendo al bus-

Emy: Ah...supongo que deberé sentarme al lado de el, por si necesita un hombro donde posar su cabeza...-entra y se sienta al lado de Daiki-

Eiji: vamos Hina-chan...

Hina: ¿eh? n-nos sentaremos juntos?

Eiji: s-si quieres claro que si... -indica un poco sonrojado-

Himeko: vamos Hina-chan, Eiji-kun, no hagan taco -les da un empujoncito en la espalda para que el resto del equipo siga subiendo-

Akane -aparece al lado de Natsuki y le toma el brazo-: Natsu-chan, vamos juntas! Aun hay algunas cosas de la técnica que quiero hablar!

Natsuki: ¿eh? ¿q-qué? ¿Ahora? ah... claro...

Yukio: Kaji-kun creo que iras sentado con Hikari-chan... -se sube al bus...

Kaji: con quien sea, a mi no me importa.

Hikari: Etto...no te importa si me siento al lado tuyo? -Hikari aparece al lado de el y habla un poco apenada-

Kaji: No lo dije en ese sentido…puedes…puedes sentarte al lado mío, Hikari-san..

Hikari: Hai!

Todos terminan de subir al bus, y este parte. Endou se levanta de su asiento para dar las palabras de motivación

Endou: Bien chicos! Hoy es el partido contra la Kaiou y no podemos perder por ningún motivo! Recuerden que no solo juegan por ustedes hoy, si no también por Setsui y por Yoichi! Así que, den todo en la cancha! -Endou levanta el puño sonriente-

Todos levantan el puño también (menos Masaru y Yosuke) y el viaje continua tranquilamente, hasta que llegan al estadio, el bus frena y los jugadores se dirigen a los camarines

En el camarín de mujeres...

Hotaru: no olviden los datos que les entregamos, con un poco de suerte los chicos tampoco lo habrán olvidado...

Natsuki: observaremos su ritmo de juego, de ser necesario marcaré a su capitán...

Akane: y si logran avanzar, me encargaré de detener sus tiros!

Hikari: lo conseguirán -sonríe hacia ambas chicas-

Natsuki: sí, enseñémosle el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento, kupó!

Akane: ¿ku-?

Natsuki: no te escucho decirlo Akane-chan~

Akane: ¿ah? ¡Sí! ¡Ya verán los que les tenemos preparado!

Emy: ganaremos este partido... andando... -las chicas se retiran del camarín-

Himeko: Natsuki-san, Akane-chan, den lo mejor de sí -sonríe cariñosamente-

Akane: sí... por el bien del equipo y Yosuke...

Natsuki: Hikari, seguramente no se moverá tal como dijo... debemos estar atentas para cubrir su posición...

Hikari: ha-hai!

El equipo se reúne fuera del camarín y se encamina al campo de juego, con temática de la cubierta de un barco pirata, donde ya se encontraba la secundaria Kaiou...

Hina: es... enorme... -da un vistazo general al estadio.

Endou: Wow...los estadios son cada vez más vistosos...incluso más que cuando jugaban Tenma y los demás...

Haruna: algunas cosas cambian pero otras no... -señala al capitán del equipo, el cual se encontraba animadamente dando las instrucciones a sus compañeros, y sonríe-

Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron al centro de la cancha para sortear lado...

Daiki: Hola, soy Izumi Daiki, un gusto jugar contra ustedes!

Umi: Si, es un gusto nuestro también, aunque es una lastima que hayan tenido poca participación en el torneo…

Daiki -mirando extrañado a Umi-: Eh? Que quieres decir con eso?

Umi: Sinceramente, no podrán vencernos...sus probabilidades rozan el 0%...esperen a sentir la furia del mar cayendo sobre ustedes...

Daiki: Bleh! Ganaremos y seguiremos en el campeonato! Ya lo veras!

El árbitro sortea lado, ganando Daiki, que pide la partida…

Kakuma: Y llegamos a un nuevo partido del FGP! Hoy se enfrenta la secundaria Saku, liderada por el loco mediocampista Izumi Daiki...!

Daiki: Espera...me acaba de decir loco?

Eiji: quedarse hasta las tantas jugando Wii sabiendo que tiene un partido... eso es de locos.

Daiki: Pero...pero...Emy-chan, tu no piensas así, verdad?

Emy: ganemos este partido y luego hablaremos...

Kakuma:...y la secundaria Kaiou, liderada por uno de los mejores delanteros del distrito, Umi Yamashita!

Se escuchan gritos vítores y gritos por todo el estadio apoyando a Umi y a los de Kaoiu...

Kakuma: Al parecer hoy hay un cambio en el equipo de Saku, pues ni Kanbara Setsui ni Mifune Yoichi se encuentran presente en el equipo, pero reemplazándolos tenemos a dos celebridades, hijos de famosos jugadores en el mundo: Ichinose Atsushi y Kazemaru Yosuke!

Ichinose: Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Natsuki: él no cuenta! -apunta a Yosuke agitando sus brazos- agh... da igual...

Yosuke: Hmpf, actitud de niñita estúpida...

Natsuki: háblale a la mano... oh, tampoco te quiere oír... -mira a Akane y se disculpa un poco-

Akane: je... -respira profundamente- hagámoslo...

Hikari: démosles la lección de sus vidas! -dice muy animada

Kakuma: Y para dar la patada inicial, se encuentra Ozu Eiji y Gouenji Kaji en el centro! Y suena el silbato inicial!

Daiki: Chicos! Vamos a ganar a como de lugar!

Eiji: andando... -le pasa el balón-

Kaji: eso no hay que decirlo -corre a cierta distancia hacia el campo enemigo, luego manda un pase hacia el Capitán.

Daiki -recibe el pase de pecho-: Natsuki! En cuanto tengas la oportunidad sube para mostrarnos esa nueva técnica tuya!

Natsuki: entendido! -mira de reojo a Yosuke y luego sigue al capitán contrario-

Daiki corre con el balón hasta que aparece un jugador rival

Kaiou1: Lo siento, pero hasta aqui llegaste...

Daiki: A si? Pues no lo creo! _Clock Up_!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Daiki había saltado y usando una velocidad increíble, pasa a través del jugador de la Kaiou y sigue corriendo

Emy: capitán por este lado!

Daiki: Te dije que me dijeras Daiki, no capitán! -le lanza un pase a la chica-

Emy: -recibe el pase con una traviesa sonrisa, corre rápidamente hacia la portería- todo bien por el momento...

Pero rápidamente aparece un rival que le quita el balón a Emy sin que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar

Kaiou2: Muy lenta chiquilla! Por eso las nenas no deberían jugar soccer!

Pero Hikari, haciendo una rápida carrera desde el lateral izquierdo de la cancha le quita el balón rápidamente

Hikari: decías? -sonríe - ¡Toma hermanito!-le da un pase a Daiki, el cual recibe correctamente-

Eiji: Daiki creo que ya es momento... -corre en dirección a la portería.

Daiki: Yeah! -se pone a correr también, pero de nuevo el mismo Kaiou le corta el paso-

Kaiou1: Ahora es mi turno de vengarme! _AquaJet!_

El jugador se envuelve en agua y embiste a Daiki, quitándole el balón y dejándolo en el suelo

Eiji: tch...

Kaji: déjamelo a mí... -mientras el jugador de Kaiou corre hacia la portería de Saku el chico con una barrida le quita el balón mandando un pase hacia su otro compañero.–Yukio!

Yukio: -corre hacia el mediocampo mandando un pase a su compañera castaña- Natsuki-chan!

Natsuki: -recibe el balón e inmediatamente sube- Hikari! Yukio! refuercen la defensa! mientras no vea sus movimientos no les daré oportunidad de atacar, no hasta que tomemos la delantera!

Hikari: hai!

Yukio: entendido!

Pero sin que pudiera siquiera avanzar, Umi aparece delante de Natsuki y le quita el balon de manera agil, luego corre por la cancha, pasando a Masaru, Ichinose, Yukio y Hikari, quedando frente a frente de Yosuke

Akane: ¡Yosuke-kun!

Umi: Lo hacemos del modo difícil o me dejaras pasar?

Yosuke -se pone en posición de querer detenerlo, pero luego se hace a un lado- Hmpf, no tengo ninguna intención de gastar energías en algo tan ridículo como el futbol...

Umi: Vaya...que personaje mas interesante...-pasa por al lado de Yosuke y corre hacia la portería-

Daiki: Pero que carajos! Lo dejo pasar así como si nada?

Natsuki: demonios... -se inclina un poco y hace un pique para regresar a su posición- Akane-chan detenlo!

Umi: Trata de detener esto, chiquilla! _The Waterfall!_

El capitán de Kaoiu lanza la pelota hacia arriba, luego salta y la golpea con gran fuerza, esta baja rápidamente, como si bajara por una cascada y se va como proyectil envuelta en agua hacia la portería

Akane: Aún no es el momento... detendré ese tiro! -la chica da un saltó con una figura en su espalda- _¡Ikari no Tetsui!_

La fuerza del golpe que Akane da parece contener el tiro de Umi, sin embargo, este último es mas poderoso, lanzando a Akane a un lado y entrando en la portería

Kakuma: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Kaiou marca el primer gol gracias a las increíbles habilidades de su capitán!

Daiki: Tsk, demonios...

Masaru: Ese tiro es impresionante...aun no puedo imaginar el potencial que tiene _The Ocean_...

Mientras, en la banca de Saku…

Himeko: -viendo atentamente la reacción de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo- mmm...

Hina: ¿Himeko-san?

Himeko: la moral del equipo baja...

Hotaru: con la potencia de ese tiro era de esperarse

Endou -viendo atentamente a Akane-: Akane...deja de dudar, la labor de un portero es proteger la portería...

Akane vuelve a su posición, pero Hikari se acerca a ella….

Hikari: no te desanimes por un gol Akane-chan! De seguro lo conseguirás a la próxima!- le dice animadamente

Yosuke -de brazos cruzados-: Si, no te preocupes, que tendrás varios momentos para intentarlo…

Hikari: -con gota de incomodidad- no lo escuches es solo el viento frio que pasa para molestar…

Eiji: ¡oye tú! -se acerca a Yosuke- ¿acaso no te importa lo que pase en este partido? Dinos el porque no detuviste a Umi...

Emy: pudiste detenerlo hasta que el resto de los defensas regresaran!

Yosuke: Ya cállense. Hice una apuesta con la chica esa castaña y gane, solo vine a rellenar, no significa que me interesa si este equipo gane o pierda, así que no gasten saliva, y si quieren defender, háganlo ustedes mismos -les da la espalda a Eiji y Emy y se va a su posición-

Eiji: maldito prepotente...

Daiki: Eiji, cálmate...ahora debemos hacer un contra golpe...usemos "esa" técnica, vale?

Eiji: ya era hora...

Natsuki: Yosuke tiene razón... es mi culpa que se quede ahí sin moverse... pero en ese caso... -se golpea la cara y ve a la portera- Akane, no olvides todo el entrenamiento que hicimos, me encargaré de detenerlos hasta que les enseñes tu potencial como portera de Saku! Eiji, Daiki, encárguense de anotar o no verán mi técnica súper kupó! -alza su brazo- el partido recién empieza!

Daiki -mira a Eiji confundido-: Técnica súper...?

Eiji: ... Kupó?

Kakuma: y Saku vuelve a la posición inicial! Parece que Ozu Eiji ha retrasado un poco su posicion para estar a la altura del Capitán Izumi Daiki y el saque inicial lo harán Gouenji Kaji y Zero Emy, que tiene preparado Saku para contraatacar?

Kaji: hay que anotar... -le pasa el saque inicial a Emy, luego comienza a correr-

Eiji –mirando a Daiki-: ya sabes que hacer aibou...

Daiki: Claro...es hora de ponernos Hard-boiled, no?

Eiji: ni que lo digas... -comienza a subir...

Emy: menos charla y pónganse en posición! me encargaré de llevarles el balón!

Al instante que Emy comienza a moverse con el balón, dos jugadores le cortan el paso…

Kaiou6: No pasaras de este punto!

Kaiou7: Parece que van a perder por goleada, no?

Eiji: -corre a gran velocidad llegando casi a la portería... -¡Emy-chan!

Emy: los únicos que perderán son ustedes ¡EchoBall! -un campo se crea donde el balón rebota hacia los rivales, confiados tratan de detenerlo pero el balón avanza con un sonido molesto que les impide seguir su curso, sin más la delantera logra pasar- ¡¿listos?!

Eiji: ¡Ahora Daiki!

Daiki: Anata, aquí!

Emy: -se sonroja y envía el balón con fuerza- ¡Daiki!

Daiki recibe el balon y Eiji se para al lado de el...

Daiki/Eiji -mirando al portero-: _Saa...omae no, tsumi o kazoero!_ (Ahora...contemos tus pecados!)

Daiki es envuelto en un tornado verde mientras Eiji es envuelto en un aura negra/morada. Golpean el balón hacia arriba y ambos saltan….

Eiji: _Joker..._

Daiki: _…Extreme!_

Eiji golpea el balón con su pie derecho primero, luego lo hace Daiki con el pie izquierdo. El balón sale disparado en un aura morada rodeada por el torbellino verde

KaiouPortero: Un tiro de colores no me asusta! _Ice Shield!_

El portero de la Kaiou convoca un escudo de hielo, pero este es roto con suma facilidad por el tiro combinado y marca el gol para Saku…

Kakuma: GOOOOOOOOOL! Y Saku logra el empate gracias a la nueva técnica combinada de Izumi Daiki y Ozu Eiji!

Daiki: Yey! Vengan esos cincos, Aibou! -levanta su mano-

Eiji: -realiza la misma acción y choca su mano con la del capitán - eso se merecían...

Hikari: felicitaciones -dice en voz baja pero luego alza la voz -sigamos así!

Kaiou7 -acercándose a Umi-: Capitán, nos empataron...

Umi: Hmm...Tampoco es para tanto, quieren una combinada? Les mostraremos una...

Kakuma: Y se reanuda el partido a 5 minutos de terminar al primer tiempo! Kaiou dará la patada de partida!

Daiki: Eiji, si tenemos oportunidad, usemos de nuevo el _Joker Extreme..._

Eiji: de acuerdo... -comienza a subir...

Kaji: les daremos el chance si es necesario

Umi -con el balón-: Chance? Hmm, no se confíen...que pronto se los comerá el océano...

Yukio: -corre directo hacia Umi, quien tenía el balón dando un salto- _Snow Angel_... -un ángel de hielo hace que Umi se congele recuperando el balón.

Ichinose: Yukio-kun! Por acá!

Yukio: Aquí va! -le manda el pase a Ichinose-

Ichinose recibe el pase, pero alrededor de el comienza a brotar agua y una sombra negra aparece en el agua...

Kaiou8 -aparece saltando del agua y con la silueta de una orca detrás del-: _Killer Whale!_

El jugador le quita el balón a Ichinose y manda un pase a Umi, el cual recibe con el pecho...

Daiki: Natsuki, Hikari, marquen a Umi!

Natsuki: no tienes que decirlo! -corre hacia el capitán y hace una barrida, el joven la esquiva fácilmente encontrándose de frente con Hikari- ahora!

Hikari: no pasarás a la portería!

Umi: Yo creo que si...-el chico da un pase de taco hacia atrás que lo toma su compañero de equipo, mientras el rodea a Hikari y avanza a la portería-

Kaiou9: Aquí vamos, Capitán!

Natsuki: no otra vez!

Hikari: resiste Akane-chan!

Los dos jugadores de la Kaiou se paran frente a la portería, mientras se escuchan los sonidos del mar en la cancha...

Endou: Hotaru, acaso esa tecnica es..._The Ocean_?

Hotaru: sí, no hay duda de ello...

Hina –acercándose al borde de la cancha-: puedes detenerlo akane-chan!

El compañero de Umi golpea el balón hacia arriba, Umi salta y lo hace girar con su pie, creando un torbellino de agua, mientras ambos jugadores saltan y golpean el balón

-_THE OCEAN!_

El balón sale disparado al arco, mientras el torbellino se rompe y una marejada se acerca a la portería..

Akane da un paso hacia atrás con sus brazos contraídos, sus compañeras pensaron que al fin estrenaría su técnica, sin embargo la portera no se movió más, estaba paralizada y al parecer asustada. La técnica llegó a la malla con toda su potencia, arrasando con la chica hasta dejarla en el piso.

Hikari/Natsuki: ¡Akane-chan!

Kakuma: GOOOOOOOOL! Una de las mejores técnicas del distrito ha marcado el gol! The Ocean arrasa con portero y todo y marca el 2-1 a favor de Kaiou! Y suena el silbatazo final del primer tiempo!

Eiji: -se acerca a la portería- ¿estás bien?

Daiki -corriendo a la portería-: Akane-chan!

Akane: -sonríe sin levantar la cabeza- es-estoy bien... detendré... ese tiro... -empuña sus manos temblorosas-

Yosuke -desde su posición-: Ya sabia que este partido era un caso perdido...el nivel de ustedes no esta ni cerca de ellos...no son mas que gusanos...

Eiji: tch... -solo lo queda mirando, luego mira a Akane. -No hay problema ya veras que igualaremos el marcador...

Natsuki: -se acerca al chico de coleta- el partido no ha terminado... Akane-chan detendrá ese tiro y te disculparás de una buena vez! esta vez no es una apuesta, es una afirmación...

Endou -desde la banca-: CHICOS! VENGAN ACA!

Hikari: escuchemos la estrategia del entrenador, si nos esforzamos ganaremos! -ayuda a la portera-

Todos van a la banca, donde las managers les dan toallas y botellas con aguas a los jugadores, mientras Endou junto a Haruna se paran al centro para que todos escuchen las instrucciones

Hina: Eiji-kun ten... -le pasa una toalla- hicieron un gran trabajo con esa combinada

Eiji: Gracias Hina-chan. -recibe la toalla. -la estuvimos trabajando con Daiki... oy Capitán gran trabajo con el _Joker Extreme..._

Daiki -tomándose una botella de agua al seco-: Pues claro, soy el capitán, mis habilidades van más allá de lo inimaginable, jajaja!

Hotaru: una técnica con buena intensidad, coordinación y por qué no decirlo, con estilo... pero siguen siendo 20 vueltas a la cancha capitán -dice muy seria-

Endou: Bien chicos...en el segundo tiempo, Natsuki cambiara su posición de defensa con Daiki, por lo que jugara de mediocampista central. En cuanto tengas oportunidad, muéstranos esa técnica especial que has practicado. Por lo demás, lo más importante es que empaten el marcador antes de que Umi pueda conseguir el balón y hacer _The Ocean_ de nuevo...

Natsuki: mediocampista... ok... -grito interno de desesperación: mi defensaaaaa-

Eiji: vamos Natsuki... es hora de enseñarles el alboroto que puedes provocar...

Natsuki: acabas de decir que soy escandalosa? -lo ve con una gota en la cabeza-

Eiji: no me refiero a eso... me refiero a que puedes provocar algo realmente espectacular... a ese alboroto me refiero... -le indica con la toalla en la cabeza. -además, tanto en ellos como nosotros en la delantera te enviaremos el balón cuando podamos.

Ichinose: No te preocupes Natsuki-san, Masaru y yo te ayudaremos en el mediocampo, no? -mira a Masaru-

Masaru -mira hacia el lado con los brazos cruzados-: Mientras no seas un estorbo…

Natsuki: si no hay de otra...

Daiki: Pero no te robes tanto protagonismo, que el personaje principal de esta historia soy yo, eh? -mira a la castaña con una sonrisa-

Natsuki: ok, ok -bebe un poco de agua y se voltea a la cancha-

Endou -acercándose a Akane-: Akane...ven un momento…

Akane: sí entrenador…

Endou y Akane se alejan un poco del equipo…

Endou: Akane...tienes miedo, verdad?

Akane: eh... -baja su mirada- s-sí...

Endou -pone su mano en la cabeza de Akane-: No te preocupes, es normal sentir miedo ante técnicas tan grandiosas como esas...pero aun así, tu eres la portera de Saku, y es tu deber proteger la portería...tienes una nueva técnica, no? No temas en usarla. Confía en el poder de tus compañeros tanto como en el tuyo propio...

Akane: confiar en su poder... como en el mío... -se golpea la cara con ambas manos- lo haré! si no defiendo la portería nadie lo hará, soy la portera de Saku y detendré ese tiro!

Endou: Je, así se habla! Y entre nos...Si ganamos, iremos a comer donde Hibiki-san, vale? Así quizás nos pasemos el sabor de la comida de tu madre..

Akane: se lo diré a mi mamá... a menos que sean 2 platos...

Endou: Primero atrapa ese tiro y luego contabilizamos los platos…

Suena el silbato del inicio del segundo tiempo y el equipo vuelve a la cancha…

Kakuma: Y comienza el segundo tiempo! Al parecer hay cambios en la formación de Saku, pues el Capitán Izumi Daiki ha retrasado su posición a defensa y la persona que lo reemplaza en el centro del mediocampo es...Miyano Natsuki! Veremos que nos tiene preparado el equipo de Saku para voltear el marcador! Ahora Kaiou dará la patada la inicial!

Kaiou9: Capitán, vayamos directo con _The Ocean.._

Umi: Hum, tienes razón, mientras más rápido los ahoguemos mejor...

Daiki: Ichinose, Masaru, roben el balón de inmediato!

Ichinose: Ok! -se acerca rápidamente a Umi, luego usa sus manos para girar su cuerpo mientras llamas lo rodean- _Flame Dance!_

Las llamas llegan a Umi, que retrocede y deja el balón en posesión de Ichinose

Ichinose -lanzando el balón-: Kaji!

Kaji: -lo recibe con el pecho, comienza a subir, llegando a la portería, luego da un salto con el balón dando giros impregnados en fuego. -_Bakunetsu Screw Kai! _-lanza el balón con su pierna izquierda en dirección a la portería.

KaiouPortero: Quizás antes me sorprendieron, pero ahora no..._Ice Shield Kai!_

El portero convoca un escudo de hielo que detiene el tiro de Kaji y deja el balón en posesion de la Kaiou

Kaji: tch...

KaiouPortero -dándole el balón a Kaiou2-: Vamos chicos, avancen!

Kaji: todos regresen!

Kaiou2 -lanzando el pase a Umi-: Capitán!

Umi -recibe el balón con la pierna-: Y ahora, reciban la furia del mar!

Eiji: no te dejaré... -realiza una barrida quitándole el balón, rápidamente se coloca de pie mandando un pase a su compañera. -Emy!

Kaiou1: Ese balón es del capitán! _AquaJet!_

El chico le quita el balón a la pelinegra y avanza por la cancha

Natsuki: ya me tienen bastante mareada su capitán -le corta el paso y alza su mano convocando una serie de llaves brillantes- _¡Divine Lock!_ -baja su brazo y las llaves caen creando un muro alrededor de su rival, el jugador de la Kaiou se ve atrapado y cegado perdiendo el balón- ¡ahora sí Emy-chan!

Emy: -se adelanta- ok! Eiji necesitaré tu ayuda!

Eiji: vamos allá...-corre delante de Emy en dirección a la portería-

Natsuki: ¡adelante! -envía un pase a la delantera-

Emy: -recibe el balón y se detiene levantando su pierna derecha- _ZERO SLASH V3!_ -la deja caer enviando el balón como un sable de luz verde- ¡tú turno Eiji!

Eiji: -recibe el balón con la típica posición realiza en partidos anteriores, el número 12 en su espalda se ve opacado por las típicas alas de rojo carmesí, las cuales desprenden unas plumas blancas brillantes rodeando el balón, alza el vuelo con el balón en curso y una voltereta patea el balón con ambos pies. -_¡Prominence Drop G2!_ -la potencia del tiro se ve impregnada de una energía blanca con rojo combinado con la luz verde de la técnica de Emy directo hacia la portería de la Kaiou-

Kakuma: WOW! El tiro de la numero 11 Emy Zero se ha juntado con el del número 12 Ozu Eiji, creando una cadena de tiros! Pero que impresionante combinación!

KaiouPortero: Eso no es nada! _Ice-!_

Pero antes de que pudiera convocar el escudo, el tiro de Saku entro en la portería con portero y todo, marcando el empate 2-2

Kakuma: GOOOOOOOOL! Gracias a la cadena de tiros de Saku han logrado empatar el marcador a dos! Y solo quedan 10 minutos de juego!

Eiji: -regresa al piso y las alas desaparecen en una lluvia de plumas rojas... -solo uno más... buena combinación Emy...

Hina: ¡eres increíble Eiji-kun!

Himeko: ¡buen tiro de ambos! -se apresura en agregar al ver a la chica sonrojándose nerviosa-

Eiji: -se sonroja- ... etto... -le realiza la V de la victoria... -solo uno mas…

Umi -perdiendo su calma y con el balón-: Tsk...ya lo verán...ganaremos a como dé lugar!

El capitán de la Kaiou avanza con el balón, burlando con rápidamente a Kaji, Masaru, Ichinose, Hikari y Yukio, quedando frente a Daiki...

Daiki: Duelo de Capitanes, eh? Interesante...

Umi: No me hagas reír! Tu eres una burla de capitán! -avanza con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo a un lado a Daiki, mientras su compañero de tiro lo alcanza en el área- Ahora reciban la furia del océano! _The Ocean!_

Ambos chicos realizan una vez más _The Ocean_, que avanza sin parar hacia la portería…

Yosuke -en su puesto sin moverse- Hum...con esto todo termina...

Kaji: el partido aún no termina...

Yukio: Akane-chan detendrá ese tiro...

Eiji: eres la portera de nuestro equipo, toda nuestra fuerza esta puesta en tus manos...

Natsuki: ¡no te contengas Akane! ¡Recuerda que debemos ganar este partido!

Daiki: Akane! Confiamos en ti!

Akane: chicos... DETENDRÉ ESE TIRO! TCHAAAAA! _TRAP THE HAND!_ -levanta ambas manos y haciendo aparecer dos _God Hand_, realiza un movimiento similar al Beast Fang y detiene el balón atrapándolo entre sus manos-

Eiji: lo logró... no queda tiempo... Akane-chan!

Akane: vamos equipo! -envía el balón- Hikari!

Umi -apareciendo frente a Hikari y robando el balon-: NO VAN A GANAR!

Umi vuelve a adentrarse burlando a todos, Akane esta demasiada cansada para poder detener de nuevo _The Ocean_, pero en frente de Umi, aparece Yosuke...

Yosuke: Podría dejarte pasar...

Umi: Hazte a un lado...

Daiki: Yosuke! Por favor detenlo!

Natsuki: olvida la maldita apuesta y hazlo!

Akane: -se levanta decidida- Yu-kun!

Yosuke siente el grito de Akane, baja un momento la cabeza, pero luego sonríe con la parte izquierda de su boca y mira a Umi...

Yosuke: Lo siento, pero la chica me ha llamado -avanza hacia Umi a la vez que se divide en tres-: _Bunshin Defense!_

Entre las tres imágenes de Yosuke le quitan el balón a Umi...

Yosuke -lanza el pase a Natsuki-: Toma el balón enana! Y mas vale que hagas el gol!

Natsuki: -recibe el balón y se dirige rápidamente a la portería- como quieras Arbolito-chan!

Los defensas de la Kaiou tratan de detener a Natsuki sin conseguirlo, hasta que la numero 4 llega frente a la portería…

Eiji: Anota Natsuki...

Yukio: animo Natsuki-chan!

Daiki: Haz un buen gol para los lectores!

Natsuki: enserio, cállense un rato -pisa fuertemente haciéndolo girar, luego guiña y da un giro pateándolo fuertemente con el talón. El balón se dirige rápidamente a la portería dejando una estela fucsia, sin embargo comienza a hacer giros como si se desestabilizara bajando su potencia, la chica sonríe- _¡KUPÓ BURST!_ -con un brillante destello el balón recupera su curso con una increíble velocidad que no permite reaccionar al portero- y así es como se usa magia kupó...

KaiouPortero: Pero que...?

El tiro de Natsuki se filtra en la portería a gran velocidad, marcando finalmente el 3-2 a favor de Saku, a lo que suena el pitazo final...

Kakuma: GOOOOOOOOL! Con este último tiro de la impresionante numero 4 Miyano Natsuki, Saku se alza victorioso ante la secundaria Kaiou y con esto se gana su pasaje a la final del torneo de distrito de la FGP!

Daiki: Ganamos...Ganamos! Wohoo! –el capitán salta con alegría, mientras Emy corre hacia él y lo abraza-

Eiji: lo logramos... -se acerca a su compañera... -Realmente ese tiro fue... extraño pero a la vez fantástico...

Yukio: -se acerca también a la chica- Buen tiro Natsuki-chan... hiciste que ganáramos...

Yosuke -de brazos cruzados-: Hmmm...nada mal para una enana...

Natsuki: lo sé, lo sé, al final tenía razón en que mis tiros no son de potencia, pero siempre puedo usar mis trucos para ayudar al equipo y ahora... iré a cambiarme antes que golpee a Arbolito-chan... -comienza a caminar sin voltear- fue un buen pase, no esperaba menos de alguien que juega con el corazón...

Yosuke –de brazos cruzados pero sonriendo levemente-: Palabras demasiado grandes para salir de la boca de una enana…..aunque….quizas tengas algo de razon….

El equipo de Saku regreso a los camarines, de cambiaron ropa y se dirigieron al bus de vuelta, en donde comentaban ansiosamente su pase a la final de distrito...

Eiji: ya pasamos a la final de distrito...

Kaji: ya solo falta un partido más para las nacionales.

Hina: lo hicieron muy bien! Eiji-kun, sigo pensando que estuviste grandioso en el tiro combinado

Eiji: eh... -se sonroja un poco- gracias por el comentario Hina-chan.

Daiki: Es un tiro com-bi-na-do! Yo también participe! Y es más, a mí se me ocurrió la idea -el capitán infla las mejillas algo molesto-

Emy: dijo que le gustó la participación de Eiji, no habló del tiro en sí…

Natsuki: cierto, deja a los tortolitos en paz tortolito mayor

Daiki: Amotinaje...-mira por la ventana un poco molesto-

Yukio: pero lo mejor de todo fue el tiro que realizó Natsuki-chan, sin ese tiro no hubiésemos ganado el partido.

Natsuki: ah... gracias Yukio-kun... pero supongo que me quedo con la posición de defensa... y el _Divine Blizzard_... -oculta su cara sonrojada- kupó...

Yosuke: Hmmm, pero sigues siendo una enana ruidosa...

Ichinose: Están todos bastante animados con la victoria, no lo crees asi, Masaru-kun?

Masaru -en voz baja-: Que disfruten mientras puedan...

Ichinose: Eh? No te entendí…

Masaru: Ah…no, solo dije que quizás así deba ser..

Endou -parándose del asiento y mirando a todos los jugadores-: Felicidades chicos! Ya con esto es un paso menos para el FGP! Hoy se esforzaron bastante y mostraron el resultado del duro entrenamiento que han tenido hasta ahora, por eso, este fin de semana quedan libres de entrenamiento! Úsenlo para descansar y nos veremos el Lunes...

Kaji: fin de semana libre... ya veo.

Eiji: ¡aprovecharlo al máximo!

Natsuki: uhm... tiempo libre... tal vez debería es-tu... ugh~ iré a jugar al parque...

Yosuke: Hmm...Tiempo libre...-se para y se acerca a Akane, que estaba sentada al lado de Natsuki- Esto...Akane...pensaba que...podrías ayudarme a practicar un poco...

Natsuki: ... -se levanta, lo sienta en donde estaba y se va a sentar a otro lado- y así con los días libres...

Akane: ¿eh? -ve al chico ahora a su lado y sonríe- me encantaría ayudarte

Yosuke -se sonroja un poco y esconde la cabeza-: Va...vale...

Daiki -mirando amurrado por la ventana-: Hmmm...así que todos tienen planes el fin de semana...y yo que quería un súper entrenamiento ultra cansador...

Emy: no te apresures, aún debes dar las 20 vueltas que te asignó Hotaru

Eiji: -en el asiento atrás de Daiki. -eso te pasa por jugar wii hasta tarde...

Daiki -sin voltear la mirada-: Hai, hai...

Hikari: todos lo hicieron bien en el partido... Akane-chan y Natsu-chan... también Eiji-kun y mi hermanito... incluso Yosuke-kun consiguió ayudar con una grandiosa técnica... -juega con sus manos apenada- todos son muy fuertes... pero yo...

Ichinose: No te preocupes, Hikari-senpai, ya tendras tu momento de brillar. Si necesitas ayuda, podemos crear un entrenamiento especial para ti...

Hikari: hablas... hablas enserio Ichinose-kun?

Ichinose -haciendo la típica seña con los dos dedos en la frente-: Claro, y de seguro todos piensan lo mismo..

Hikari: ha-hai! me esforzaré!

El bus avanza y va quedando poco para llegar a la escuela, donde todos tomarían su camino a casa..

Emy: Daiki... si no se te ocurre qué hacer el fin de semana... po-... podríamos salir...

Daiki -se sorprende por el comentario de Emy, tanto que mueve su cabeza bruscamente y se golpea contra la ventana-: Ayayayayayay!

Emy: ... te sientes bien?

Daiki -acariciándose la frente-: Ha...hai...quieres...salir el fin de semana? Pues...está bien, no tengo ningún problema...

Emy: bien... puedes pasar a buscarme a las 3

Daiki –el chico mira a la pelinegra sonrojado pero feliz-: Esta bien...

El bus llega a la escuela y los chicos parten a sus casas aun contentos por la victoria obtenida ese día...


	11. 11-La primera cita! Prohibido espiar!

_CAPITULO 11: LA PRIMERA CITA! PROHIBIDO ESPIAR!_

El sol mañanero del día sábado se posa sobre la residencia de los hermanos Daiki y Hikari, la alarma suena, el capitán se levanta y baja a desayunar...

Daiki -medio dormido-: Buenos días...nee-san...

Hikari: buenos días hermanito, toma asiento y te serviré el desayuno

Daiki -se sienta y pega la cabeza a la mesa-: Hmmm... Como que había algo importante que tenía que hacer hoy...

Hikari: algo importante? -deja una taza con leche y unas tostadas- unuu... tal vez algo del club?

Daiki -toma un sorbo de leche y una tostada-: Hmmm...quizás...-trata de hacer memoria, luego suelta repentinamente la tostada- Demonios...ya me acordé...

Hikari: qué era? -se sienta con un té-

Daiki -se revuelve el pelo nervioso-: Hoy tengo una cita con Emy-chan! Que hago, que hago!

Hikari: -se sorprende y junta sus manos emocionada- tendrás una cita? ve a cambiarte rápido, rápido!

Daiki: Ya, ya!

El chico se termina su desayuno rápidamente, vuela al baño y se arregla lo mejor que puede. Con una camisa manga corta, unos jeans con un cinturón de hebilla en forma de rayo, un reloj digital y una cadena al cuello. Baja al living donde esta su hermana viendo televisión...

Daiki: Y...como me veo?

Hikari- levanta su pulgar y asiente- te queda perfecto hermanito

Daiki: Gracias...-revisa sus bolsillos- Vale, tengo todo y la hora es...demonios! Ya son casi las 2 y media! Esto, entonces me voy! Llegaré un poco tarde! -se despide de su hermana y sale de la casa-

Llega a la casa de Emy a las 3 justas y toca el timbre...

Emy: -abre la puerta- ¿sí? Daiki! te ves... agitado...

Daiki: Pues...salí un poco tarde de casa y...no quería atrasarme...estas lista?

Emy: casi, dame un minuto... -cierra la puerta y casi instantáneamente regresa con una pequeña cartera cerrando la puerta tras de sí- lista...

El chico mira a su novia de pies a cabeza: Una polera sin mangas junto con unas muñequeras que le llegaban a los codos, un jeans de color negro con un cinturón rojo y una cadena en su bolsillo, su pelo tomado en una cola de caballo con un broche con la forma de una cara de gato y un anillo en el dedo dejaron al capitán del equipo totalmente boquiabierto…

Emy: ¿nos vamos o esta será la salida? -mira hacia un lado molesta pero sonrojada-

Daiki -dándose unas palmadas en el rostro-: Ah! Si, claro! Vamos entonces...pero antes...-el capitán se acerca a la chica y le da un beso en los labios-

Emy: um... -oculta su rostro sonrojada y comienza a caminar, al pasar junto al chico sujeta su mano cuidadosamente-

La pareja parte hacia la estación de metro tomada de la mano, mientras, en la residencia Izumi/Hoshino, Hikari se encontraba barriendo la entrada, cuando ve a una alegre y despreocupada Natsuki acercarse...

Natsuki: Kari-chaaaaaaan~ hi~

Hikari: hola Natsu-chan, qué te trae por acá?

Natsuki: el aburrimiento... me creerías que hice toda la tarea pendiente que tenía... vamos al centro un rato?

Hikari: jeje por mi está bien, iré por mis cosas

Natsuki: ¿y el pequeño Daiki? otra vez está holgazaneando mientras tú haces todo en la casa?

Hikari: no seas tan mala, mi hermanito ayuda en la casa... de vez en cuando -sonríe- salió hace un rato a su cita con Emy-chan

Natsuki: Daiki y Emy... ¿en su primera cita? ... Kari-chan, ve por tus cosas... nuevos planes para la tarde~

Hikari mira algo confundida a Natsuki, pero termina de barrer, va por sus cosas y junto con Natsuki se encaminan a la estación de metro...Mientras, la joven pareja había llegado después de unos cuantos minutos de viaje en el metro de ciudad Inazuma, paseaban mirando diferentes tiendas de deportes y otras cosas...

Daiki: Wow...mira ese par de zapatillas Puma...ojala pudiera comprar unas así...

Emy: ah, sí, como digas... -sigue caminando impaciente-

Daiki -mira al lado emocionado-: Wow! Y ya salieron las nuevas figuras de la última colección de Kamen Rider!

Emy: -suspira pesadamente- qué emoción...

Daiki -para un momento-:...lo estoy haciendo mal, verdad?

Emy: -sonríe triunfante- exacto...

Daiki: Lo siento mucho! Es que...es mi primera cita...y...bueno, no se que hacer en realidad...

Emy: podríamos empezar por compartir un helado... ¿te parece?

El chico toma la mano de su novia y se ponen a buscar una heladería, mientras, Natsuki y Hikari ya habían llegado también al centro gracias al apuro de la chica de lentes para no perder la pista de los tórtolos. Caminan por las calles hasta que frente a una tienda de deportes divisan unas figuras conocidas...

Eiji: menos mal que conseguimos lo necesario ¿no Hina-chan?

Hina: sí, serán muy útiles para el entrenamiento, gracias por acompañarme Eiji-kun

Eiji: no hay problema, además no tenía nada que hacer... para lo que necesitas me llamas...

Hina: gracias... -le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y sigue viendo alrededor- y ahora faltaría...

Eiji: -sonrojado- ...

En eso, la manager se percata de la presencia de sus compañeras pertenecientes al equipo…

Hina: Natsuki-san, Hikari-san...

Hikari: hola Hina-chan, no esperábamos verlos aquí...

Natsuki: -sacándole una foto a Eiji- sep, estábamos buscando a otra pareja de tortolitos

Hina: pa...reja? -se sonroja y empuja a Eiji lanzándolo contra una pared- n-no nosotros estábamos-! ah! lo siento Eiji-kun!

Eiji: -pegado en la pared- no... hay... problema... -se reincorpora- ¿Tórtolos? Daiki y Emy verdad?

Natsuki: -guarda su teléfono- sí, están en su primera cita~ -ve a Hina- es una buena oportunidad para ver cómo se desenvuelve el capitán

Hikari: Natsu-chan sólo quieres espiarlos -ríe un poco-

Eiji: -coloca una sonrisa picara- espiarlos... yo me apunto

En esto, todos escuchan las risas de Daiki y Emy. Sigilosamente se acercan a esas risas y ven como Emy ensuciaba a Daiki en la cara con un helado de tres pisos, ambos muy animados y sonrientes...

Natsuki: llegamos justo a tiempo~~~

Hikari: unyuu~ qué lindos se ven... mi hermanito está feliz!

Eiji: lo que hace el amor... los vuelven unos completos tarados jeje

Daiki -parando de reir-: Eh...Emy, no escuchaste por ahí la voz de Eiji-san?

Eiji: mier...

Emy: ¿a Eiji-san? -ve hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro- no, creo que no

Daiki: podríamos ir a los juegos recreativos, no están muy lejos de aquí...

Natsuki: -cubriendo la boca de Eiji- no se habla cuando el medidor moguri está en amarillo...

Hikari: a la otra deberás tirar por sigilo y resistencia para que no te duela cuando Natsu-chan te golpee...

Hina: etto... se van...

Eiji: mmmm... -aun con la boca tapada... Natsuki le quita la mano. -sólo dije algo, no es mi culpa que tenga oído biónico, y que es eso del medidor Moguri? y tirar por…? Hikari deberías dejar el rol... solo por un tiempo

La pareja de novios comienza a moverse, a lo que el grupo rápidamente entra a una tienda de ropa y compra algunos lentes de sol y sombreros en caso de que puedan ser descubiertos nuevamente. Daiki y Emy entran al local de juegos, a la vez que Kaji y Yukio salen...

Kaji: esos no eran...

Yukio: El capitan y Emy-chan? No será que están en una cita?

Kaji: eso parece...

Natsuki: psss~ Yukio-kun~ Kaji-kun~ por aquí~

Kaji y Yukio miran para todos lados y ven a Natsuki, Hikari, Hina y Eiji con lentes de sol, gorros y sombreros...

Yukio -con una gotita en la cara-: Natsuki...chan?

Kaji: ¿y esos accesorios?

Hina: espiamos al capitán y Emy-chan -sonríe inocentemente-

Natsuki: que no~ vemos cómo se desenvuelve el capitán en otras facetas~

Eiji: si claro... asúmelo los estas espiando...

Yukio: Pues, no me parece que sea adecuado andar espiando al capitán en su tiempo libre, que dices Kaji-kun?

Kaji: ellos también deben tener su espacio...

Natsuki: hai hai~ y estos... mmm... 10 metros me parecen suficiente espacio, se unen o se callan? -hace un puchero-

En eso, la puerta automática del local se abre nuevamente y alcanzan a divisar las llamativas zapatillas de Daiki...

Hikari: rápido! -tira a Kaji-

Natsuki: ocúltense! -tira a Yukio-

Daiki -un poco molesto-: Eso no es justo! Nosotros estábamos antes que ese grupo de pandilleros con caras de Pokemon mal hecho! Y justo tenían que elegir el juego que quería jugar!

Emy: volveremos más tarde, podemos hacer otras cosas hasta entonces

Daiki: Pero no es justo! Si solo tuviera un balón en mi poder les volaría la cara con una Hissatsu!

Emy: las técnicas no son para utilizarlas de esa manera! no deberías enfadarte de esa manera, actúas irresponsablemente, si los chicos te vieran te regañarían aún siendo el capitán

Natsuki: eso mismo! -susurra y toma una lata tirada a su lado- irresponsable kupó! -se la tira y le llega en la cabeza, Natsuki da un grito interno con una gota en su rostro-

Eiji: tarupida...

Daiki -rascándose la cabeza-: Auch! Pero que caraj-? -toma la lata del piso-...Es mi imaginación o esta lata llego con trayectoria a mi cabeza?

Yukio: Esto...si vas a espiar a alguien, deberías ser más cuidadosa, Natsuki-chan...

Natsuki: lo siento lo siento~ -ve a Hikari sacando unos dados de su bolso- lo olvidé~

Eiji: no hagas tiros en este momento... -ve que Daiki se le acerca- mier... viene hacia aca...

Pero el grupo siente los pasos del chico más cerca, miran a todos lados y lo único que ven para esconderse es un árbol grande y viejo que estaba cerca...

Kaji: allí... -señala el árbol-

Los chicos corren rápidamente al árbol y se esconden como pueden: Eiji, Kaji y Yukio pegados al tronco, mientras las chicas se quedan pegadas a los chicos, Hina a Eiji, Hikari a Kaji y Natsuki a Yukio...

Daiki -revisando el lugar-: Hmm... No hay nadie, tú no viste a nadie Emy-chan?

Emy: no... -se queda pensativa- mejor vayamos a otro sitio

Daiki: Pues...hay un pequeño zoológico cerca, quieres ir?

Emy: ¿tienen pandas y leones? -dice seria pero con muchos brillos a su alrededor-

Daiki -acercándose a la chica y tomándole la mano-: Claro, así que vamos..

Mientras, detrás del árbol...

Yukio: Parece que se están moviendo...Natsuki-chan, estas bien? Como que estas temblando...

Natsuki: e-es que... necesito... espacio... -oculta su rostro muy sonrojada-

Hina: -extrangulando a Eiji- ya se fueron?

Eiji: -ahogado completamente. -Hi-Hina-Ch-chan... -sus ojos tenían espirales..

Hina: ah! -lo suelta- lo siento lo siento!

Yukio: Deberíamos movernos, Eiji-san, Kaji-kun…

Eiji: -recuperando la compostura- pienso lo mismo...

Kaji: sí, Hikari-chan deberías... ¿Hikari-chan? -la chica cae al piso con los ojos dando vuelta y la cara roja como tomate liberando vapor- ¡Hikari-chan!

Eiji: ahora sí debería tirar por autocontrol...

Natsuki: -echándose vientecito con la mano- la mató antes que tirara...

Luego de que Hikari se recuperara, el grupo, con Kaji y Yukio, siguió su camino en busca de la pareja, que iba por una calle poco transitada camino al zoológico. Mientras, en la otra vereda, se encontraba Setsui con sus audífonos puestos, mientras atrás de él, Hotaru le seguía con su libreta de entrenamientos especiales en manos…

Setsui: -con los audífonos puestos. -vas a seguirme todo el día?

Hotaru: mm... sólo registró los avances de los entrenamientos especiales, aún debes cumplir con el de puntería…

Setsui: Pero que molesto, acaso no me puedes dejar en paz en mi día de descanso? Si volveré a entrenamiento el lunes...mierda, con razón aún no tienes novio...

Hotaru: no necesito novio, necesito que cumplas con el entrenamiento que falta... -se queda viéndolo un momento- acaso tú si tienes novia?

Setsui:Eh...no, no tengo, y así mi vida es completamente feliz y libre...

Hotaru: entonces otros días tienes tiempo libre, no tienes de qué quejarte por hoy -sigue haciendo anotaciones-

Setsui: Si serás pe-!

En eso, por no poner atención, Setsui choca con gran fuerza contra Eiji, que tampoco estaba poniendo atención por estar vigilando a Daiki y Emy, que iban acaramelados por la otra vereda...

Eiji: auch... que demo... -mira con quien había chocado- Setsui...

Setsui: Tsk...epa…Eiji-Senpai? Y los demás? Pero que hacen todos en grupo y...que onda con esas pintas de detectives de películas del año del coco?

Eiji: mira hacia allá y veras las respuestas... -señala hacia donde iban Daiki y Emy-

Setsui: Eh? Dai y Emy? Están en una cita? Y ustedes están...?

Yukio: Bueno, Kaji-kun y yo fuimos arrastrados...

Natsuki: a observar al capitán en otra faceta...

Eiji: eso eso...

Setsui: Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto Hikari-san?

Hikari: e-etto... no me parece mal ver a mi hermanito tan feliz, es lindo cuando vez a tu familia sonreír, no? -sonríe apenada-

Setsui -mira a todos y da un suspiro, luego mira a Hotaru-: Hey, no deberías estar pensando en un castigo para ellos en estos momentos?

Hotaru: -viendo a la pareja con intriga- así que sonreír porque estás... con alguien que amas? ... parece un interesante misterio... -mueve su lápiz algo impaciente- puede que también... me una a esta observación de Emy-chan y el capitán en otra faceta...

Setsui -con la mano en la cara-: No estarás hablando en serio...en fin, hagan lo que quieran, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender -comienza a caminar pero Yukio y Kaji le cierran el paso-

Yukio: Bueno, si ya estas con nosotros, entonces no tienes mas remedio que venir también, no es asi Kaji-kun?

Kaji: tenemos que saber las conductas de nuestro capitán en otro tipo de facetas que no sean el futbol...

Los chicos toman de los brazos a Setsui, quien se ve obligado a ir con el ya masivo grupo. Mientras, Daiki y Emy llegan al zoológico, pero en las rejas de la entrada hay un cartel que dice "Cerrado por mantención de los hogares de los animales, disculpen las molestias"

Daiki: Me lleva el chanfle...

Emy: -con clara decepción- no podemos hacer nada contra una mantención...

Daiki -se queda pensativo un momento, luego mira para todos lados y una ampolleta sale de su cabeza-: Encontré la forma de entrar!

Emy: entrar ilegalmente? estás loco?

Daiki: Acaso no lo dijo el comentarista en el partido? Je...-el chico toma la mano de su compañera y la hace correr un poco hasta llegar a una parte de la reja que estaba rota, lo suficiente para poder pasar agachados sin problemas-

Mientras, el grupo se encontraba a una distancia considerable...

Setsui: Espera...acaso ese imbécil piensa entrar en un recinto privado y cerrado?

Eiji: ese tarado... siempre buscando problemas

Natsuki: denme otra lata que esta vez lo dejo inconsciente...

Yukio: No deberíamos ir también para asegurarnos que no le pase nada?

Pero no pasan más allá de 10 minutos después de que Daiki hiciera entrar a Emy, pues ambos salen sin ningún problema, ella con los ojos con brillo y una sonrisa...

Daiki: Menos mal que el león no estaba tan lejos del panda, no?

Emy: se veían tan... lindos...

Daiki: Hmmm…me está dando hambre, vamos por una hamburguesa?

Emy: lo que tú quieras -sonríe aún emocionada-

Ambos se van de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, mientras el grupo de espías los miran sorprendidos..

Setsui: Ese...ese desgraciado esta loco hasta el tuétano...

Hikari: -suspira aliviada- no se metieron en problemas...

Yukio: Debemos seguir persiguiéndolos?

Hotaru: aún no tengo suficientes datos, andando...

El grupo partió rápidamente siguiendo la pista de la pareja, esta vez a un sector lleno de restoranes y locales de comida rápida. Entre esos locales, se encontraba el RaiRaiKen, famoso local de fideos, de donde salieron Akane y Yosuke.

Yosuke: Pues...gracias por ayudarme un poco con el balón...

Akane: no tienes nada que agradecer, me alegra haber practicado junto a ti, como antes... -sonríe con los ojos cerrados-

Yosuke: Eh...pero, no le digas a los demás vale?

Akane: ¿uhm? ¿Por qué? -inclina su cabeza-

Yosuke: Que sea bueno contigo es un caso especial, somos amigos de la infancia...ellos...bueno, aun no los considero más allá de compañeros irritables...

Akane: pero compañeros al fin y al cabo -vuelve a sonreír- si no quieres que se los diga, será nuestro secreto por ahora

Yosuke se sonroja, pero en eso ven pasar rápidamente a Daiki y Emy que entran en el RaiRaiKen, sin percatarse de ellos...

Akane: ¿ese era el capitán?

Yosuke: Así parece...

Ambos giran la cabeza y ven acercarse al ya gran grupo de seguidores de la pareja...

Akane: y ahí están los chicos... -levanta su mano saludándolos-

Setsui: Akane-chan y...ese quien es?

Eiji: un nuevo integrante del equipo...

Yukio: Él es Kazemaru Yousuke-kun...es un tanto...peculiar...

Setsui: Es gay?

Hina: -le da un golpe- noo! es algo difícil de tratar! ... lo siento Setsui-san!

Yosuke: Por qué están todos ustedes acá?

Natsuki: investigación ultra secreta...

Akane –confundida-: Investigación? De que?

Hikari: Mi hermanito está en su primera cita –le brillan los ojos-

Eiji: Eh…lo que quiere decir es "Ver al capitán en otras facetas"

Setsui –con una gota de sudor-: Eh...Hikari-senpai…en serio crees que es su primera cita?

Hikari: Bueno, con Emy…él dijo que era su primera cita…

Eiji: En fin, como sea, mientras estamos hablando, Daiki se aleja de nuestro radio….nos siguen?

Yosuke: Acaba de entrar al RaiRaiKen…pero encuentro esto una estupidez, así que me voy –se da media vuelta y se va con las manos en el bolsillo-

Kaji: Tch….tan antipático como siempre…

Hikari: Así es Yosuke-san…

Eiji: Allá él…Akane-chan, quieres ver al capitán en "otras facetas"?

Akane: Eh….no lo sé….Hotaru-chan, por qué me miras tanto y escribes en tu libreta?

Hotaru: Redacto lo peculiar que es tu relación con Yosuke-san…por casualidad son pareja?

Setsui –facepalm-: Hoy estas muy atenta sobre el tema de las parejas…

Eiji: Eso parece…

Hina: Parejas…-mira un momento a Eiji, se sonroja y mueve la cabeza- No, no, no!

Eiji –se sonroja también-: Opino lo mismo….

Hikari: Mi hermanito tiene suerte –sonríe y se pone a jugar con los dados de su bolso-

Kaji: Suerte? Por qué lo dices?

Hikari –se sonroja-: Pues…él tiene a alguien con quien compartir algo hermoso…-juega con su dados intentando no mirarlo-

Natsuki: Pueden dejar de hablar cursilerías? Ahí salen! –los empuja a todos para esconderse contra los muros del local, a la vez que Daiki y Emy salen, riendo y tomados de la mano-

Eiji –en voz muy baja-: Melosos como siempre…

Setsui: Que pasa Ei-senpai? Celoso?

Eiji –se sonroja-: N-no es eso…es solo que…-mira de reojo a Hina-

Yukio: Entonces…los seguimos de nuevo?

Hikari –tira dados para auto controlarse-: Me controlo…mejor…dejémoslos disfrutar lo que queda…

De repente, una voz detrás de todos suena…

-Están todos reunidos, ¿decidieron pasar el tiempo libre como equipo? Me parece una grandiosa idea…

Hina –dándose vuelta-: Himeko-san!

Eiji –se voltea-: Algo así…

Ichinose: Acaso hay entrenamiento sorpresa?

Hikari: No…sólo seguimos a mi hermano…

Himeko: Siguen al capitán? Por qué?

Hikari: Es su primera cita y queremos verlo en otra faceta…

Himeko: -apoya una mano en su rostro serenamente- me suena más a que están espiando, deberían planear otros panoramas para cuando se junten… Hotaru-chan, ¿puedo pedir que pienses en un castigo para cada uno de ellos?

Hotaru –apareciendo al lado de Himeko-: Claro que sí, todo programado para el próximo entrenamiento, castigo individual y en grupo…

Setsui: Tsk…traidora…-en voz baja a Eiji- Creo que es hora de hacer el clásico "apretar cachete"

Eiji: Eso parece…a la cuenta de 3?

Hikari: Al parecer nadie me escucha…-se va a un rincón a tirar dados-

Hina: Pero…Hikari-san…tu estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio…no eres tan culpable como todos nosotros?

Kaji: Ya dejemos de buscar culpables y mejor huyamos de aquí…

Eiji: A la de 3…1…

Hikari: Lo decía porque acabo de decir que dejemos que ellos terminen su cita en paz y vamos a mi casa, tengo que hacer la cena…

-Esto…se puede saber que hacen todos aquí?

En eso aparecen también Daiki y Emy, ella con un algodón de azúcar en la mano…

Eiji –entre dientes-: Sabía que debíamos huir cuanto antes…

Natsuki: nos descubrieron… -se pone a pensar un momento y luego empuja a Eiji al centro- Bien, crea la excusa para que podamos escapar!

Eiji: Ah…pues…veras…lo que paso fue…

Hikari: Pues hermano, revisé el refrigerador y me faltaron cosas para la cena y como Natsuki me pidió acompañarla, pues vine con ella y compramos las cosas –le muestra la mochila con los comestibles recién comprados-

Eiji: Que cara…-se queda impresionado- como compraste eso tan rápido?

Daiki: Ah…claro…pero eso no explica que estén todos aquí...

Setsui: Yo…eh…-se pone al lado de Hotaru y la rodea con el brazo- Estaba en una cita con Hotaru-chan! Eso!

Hikari –le muestra a Eiji un par de dados a escondidas-: Agradece que tire por inteligencia y agilidad…

Eiji: Jeje...-una gota recurre su nuca- Ah si! Yo salí con Hina-chan por cosas para el equipo, la estaba ayudando, verdad Hina-chan?

Hina: Etto…hai…Eiji-kun me llevaba la bolsa…

Hikari: Nos encontramos con los chicos y pensamos en hacer una pequeña fiesta en la casa –mira a todos con cara de "digan sí o los mato"-

Todos: Sí, claro…

Eiji –se acerca a Hikari y le habla en voz baja que solo ella entiende-: Tus puntos de manipulación funcionan…

Natsuki –acercándose a Eiji y Hikari-: Creo que es lo suficiente convincente para que se lo trague…

Hikari: Que Arceus nos escuche…-les dice en voz muy bajita-

Emy: Bueno…si es así…de todos modos yo me tengo que ir…gracias por todo Dai-kun –se acerca a y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se despide de todos y se va por su lado-

Yukio: Lo siento, pero yo también debo irme…debo ir a hacer la cena, así que nos vemos en entrenamiento…-se va también-

Natsuki: Ah...pero Yukio-kun! –suspira viendo cómo se aleja… tarda unos segundos en mirar a los chicos con cara de "yo no hice eso"-

Kaji: Eh! Yukio! Recuerda que me tienes que devolver ese juego que te presté! –se va detrás de el a la vez que se despide también de todos-

Eiji –suspira-: Esperen un momento…-mira a Setsui- Cita con Hotaru-chan?

Hikari –con mirada pícara-: Así que por fin dieron el paso?

Hina: Eiji-kun! –le da un codazo que lo incrusta en una pared- No molestes a las parejas…oh, lo siento, no controlo mi fuerza…

Eiji: Ya….entendí…

Hikari: Para la próxima tira reacción y resistencia…

Eiji: Creo que tendré resistencia en 10…-sus ojos dan vuelta-

Setsui –sonrojado-: Ya cállense! –Mira a Hotaru un momento, luego le da un beso en la mejilla y se va con las manos en los bolsillos lanzando maldiciones-

Hotaru- con la mirada algo perdida, tocándose la mejilla-: Interesante…una nueva sensación…

Hikari: Al parecer el amor…ronda en el aire…-suspira-

Eiji –se reincorpora- Bien…por lo que veo todos se fueron…creo que la fiesta será en otro momento, Hikari…

Hikari: Claro….no se preocupen –les sonríe-

Natsuki: Además, Gouenji arruino el momento romántico de hace un rato –pone las manos en el bolsillo suspirando- entonces…nuestra misión esta completa…

Akane: Misión? La de seguir a Daiki-kun?

Daiki: Seguir….me?

Hikari: No, la de las compras de la casa…-dice dictatoríamente-

Natsuki: Sip…eh!? N-no! Lo de ir de compra lo que inventaron ellos!

Daiki: Ahhh! Así que eso era! Me estaban siguiendo! Amotinaje contra mí!

Eiji: Ech…ustedes y su "buen" disimulo…todo es culpa de Natsuki y sus ideas locas…-toma a Hina y sale corriendo-

Hina: Eh? Kya!

Hikari: Natsuki…te debo lo de la fiesta y los pasteles que íbamos a hacer….

Himeko: No creo que sea necesario seguir mintiendo… ¿Capitán?

Daiki comienza a temblar y una especie de aura negra se desprende de él…

Hikari: Hermano, tira por autocontrol ya…

Natsuki: No tengo mp para convocar un escudo…así que permiso, iré a levelear~ nos vemos en la práctica –se aleja poco a poco-

Daiki –lanzando fuego por la boca, a la vez que el aura negra trata de tomar forma, pero desaparece de a poco- Ahhhg! Los odeo! Y les he dicho que odio los términos de rol! –Sale corriendo a gran velocidad-

Ichinose: Wow…podría haber sido runningback de futbol americano…bien Hikari-senpai, quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

Hikari: Que corra todo lo que quiera…no encontrará comida en la casa para comer cuando se pone furia…mas por eso vine al centro comercial... creo que se olvidó que día es hoy –suspira- gracias Ichinose-kun, vamos…

Hikari se va junto a Himeko e Ichinose a casa….mientras, cerca del lugar, una sombra saca un celular y llama…

-Si….lo acabo de ver…el chico tiene uno dentro de el que podría despertar pronto….no se aun cuanto potencial puede alcanzar o cuantos lo tienen también…si mantendré informado de la situación….pronto el Fifth Sector podrá renacer…

La sombra corta y se va, mientras sonríe maliciosamente….


	12. 12-El grito de una princesa!

_CAPITULO 12: EL GRITO DE UNA PRINCESA! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PELEAR!_

La luz del sol entro por la ventana de la habitación de Hikari, a la vez que su alarma sonaba con la melodía suave de un violín. La chica se levantó a las 7 de la mañana, como siempre, para preparar el desayuno tanto para ella como para su hermano.

Al levantarse de la cama y apagar la alarma, se fijó en una foto que estaba en su escritorio. Una foto donde aparecía el equipo de Saku antes de la llegada de los nuevos miembros:

En el medio, Daiki y Setsui como mejores amigos haciendo el signo de la victoria, Emy al lado de Daiki con los brazos cruzados pero sonriente, Natsuki y Hikari del brazo; la primera haciendo el signo de la victoria también y la segunda solo sonriendo, Eiji arreglando sus gafas y sonriente al lado del entrenador Endou y Haruna-sensei. La chica tomo la foto y sonrió al verla, pero de una manera triste.

-Ahora que hay más miembros en el equipo….creo que he empezado a darme cuenta mi bajo nivel….puede que….al final solo resulte ser un estorbo para mi hermano y los demás…

Dejo la foto, se ducho y bajo a la cocina para la rutina de siempre. A las 8, Daiki bajo ya vestido y directo a sentarse en la mesa.

-Hi-ho! Buenos días Nee~

-Buenos días hermanito, que bueno que estés de tan buen humor por la mañana –Hikari le sirve al muchacho una taza de Té y un plato con tostadas-

-Jeje, estamos a días del partido final para clasificar en las nacionales, así que me siento bastante emocionado! –se devora las tostadas a la velocidad de la luz y el té se lo bebé de un sorbo- Gracias por la comida! –Se levanta y va al baño a lavarse los dientes-

-Wow….que….que rapidez….-la chica se sienta a tomar su propio desayuno-

El capitán de Saku salió antes de la casa, diciendo que iba a juntarse con Setsui, Kaji y Yukio camino a la escuela. Su hermana le dijo que no había ningún problema.

Hikari termino de lavar las cosas y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Afuera, se encontró la sorpresa de que Ichinose la estaba esperando.

-Ichinose-san. Buenos días.

-Buenos días Hikari-senpai, no está el capitán contigo?

-Ah, no. Mi hermano se fue temprano a juntarse con los demás, lo siento.

-No tranquila, de todas formas también tenía que hablar contigo

-Conmigo? –la chica se sorprende de eso. Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la escuela- Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Hikari-senpai, desde hoy pienso ayudarte a entrenar, no recuerdas que te lo había mencionado?

-Ah! Eso! –la chica comienza a mover las manos nerviosa- P-P-Pero no es necesario! O sea, tampoco quiero causarte tantos problemas Ichinose-san! Aunque es amable de tu parte, yo….

-Tranquila Hikari-senpai, no es una molestia para mí. Además….sé muy bien cómo te sientes en estos momentos…

-Ah? –la chica del listón deja de mover las manos, mirando extrañada a Ichinose- Que quieres decir con eso, Ichinose-san?

Ambos comienzan a caminar rumbo a la Escuela Saku, a lo que el chico se detiene justo enfrente de unas escalas que dan a una pequeña cancha de futbol, la cual mira fijamente…

-El sentimiento…de que por mucho de que te esfuerces, aun no eres capaz de alcanzar a los demás….como si…..de un momento a otro te hubieras comenzado a sentir como si en vez de ser una ayuda para el equipo, eres solamente alguien para rellenar…

-Ichinose-san….-Hikari se acerca al chico lentamente- Es….algo así. Pero como sabes tan bien como me siento?

-Je….es América pase por algo similar. Como mi padre es un jugador famoso ahí, siempre he estado rodeado de chicos cuyas habilidades para el futbol son sensacionales, más aun que las del capitán, Emy o Akane. Me sentía….muy por debajo de ellos, así que cuando me mude con mamá a Japón y entre al equipo de Saku, me sentí muy aliviado de poder jugar con gente a mi nivel. Así que…-Ichinose sigue caminando- Se muy bien cómo te sientes, así que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, ok?

La senpai de Ichinose lo ve y sonríe, a la vez que apresura un poco el paso para llegar junto al pelicafé

-Ok, pero espero que tu ayuda no me haga tirar por resistencia, jeje….

Ambos llegan a la escuela justo a tiempo de entrar a clases, quedando en que entrenarían después del entrenamiento regular del club de soccer ese hasta el día del partido de la final de distrito.

Después de clases, la mayoría del equipo ya se encontraba entrenando. En la portería, Yosuke practicaba sus tiros mientras Akane los intentaba parar. Por otro lado Masaru y Yoichi estaban haciendo algunas elongaciones, mientras que Emy y Eiji se batían en un duelo de llegada al área. Las managers estaban ya comenzando a ordenar las toallas y las botellas de agua para el descanso. Por otro lado, Daiki, Setsui, Yukio y Kaji discutían algo en voz baja. Daiki y Setsui se reían a carcajadas, mientras Yukio intentaba disuadirlos de no hacer "algo" y Kaji solo movía la cabeza en desaprobación. Ichinose se encontraba dominando el balón por su lado, a lo que Hikari y Natsuki llegaron a la cancha.

-Hey, por que tanto secreto entre ustedes? –la chica de lentes se acerca al grupo del capitán, a lo que Yukio y Kaji comienzan a alejarse-

-Ah! Es Natsuki-kupo! –Daiki se acerca a las chicas mientras trata de aguantarse la risa-

-Natsuki…..Kupo? –Hikari mira algo extrañada a los chicos-

-Natsuki-kupo, que kupo tiro nos mostrara hoy? –Setsui comienza a pokear a la chica de pelo corto-

-Qué tal si ahora haces un tiro Choco Choco? –El capitán no se puede aguantar y comienza a reír a carcajadas junto a su compañero de pelo largo-

La defensa de pelo corto pone sus manos en los hombros de sus compañeros, mientras ubica su rostro entre los oídos de ambos y les dice de manera sonriente…

-Cuando el medidor esté en verde no dudaré en aprovechar mi chance de ataque…-luego se va a practicar con Yukio-

-Ah? Qué quiso decir con eso? –Daiki mira extrañado a su compañero y luego a su hermana-

-Significa que en cuanto tenga oportunidad, dejara sus puntos de vida en cero, así que yo que ustedes tiraría por sobrevivencia, hermanito –la chica de pelo largo les sonríe y sigue su camino, mientras el par siente como por sus espaldas sube una mala sensación-

A los pocos minutos el entrador Endou llego junto a Haruna-sensei, por lo que procedió a reunir al equipo para dar la información para el siguiente partido, que se realizaría en 3 días más.

-Bien chicos, creo que no es un misterio que su rival final para entrar al FGP es la escuela Teikoku, no? El partido se realizara en 3 días a partir de mañana en el estadio central de Inazuma Town. Ahora Hotaru-chan procederá a darles la información sobre Teikoku.

-Gracias entrenador –Hotaru saca su fiel libreta donde guarda toda la información tanto del equipo como de los rivales- La escuela Teikoku es bien conocida por su brillante trayectoria a lo largo de los años, lo que le ha dado varios campeonatos a su haber. Su entrenador actual es un ex-miembro del equipo, Genda Koujiro, el cual ocupaba el puesto de portero en los tiempos en que el entrenador Endou también era jugador.

-O sea, que él y el entrenador Endou competían para ver quién era el mejor portero de la ciudad? –Setsui mira al entrenador esperando respuestas-

-Bueno, en realidad Genda era bastante bueno y me fue bastante difícil llegar a su nivel, incluso creo que él siempre fue mejor que yo, jajajaja –el entrenador ríe de manera alegre e inocente-

Haruna mira al entrenador con una mirada de reproche, a la vez que hace un gesto para que Hotaru continue con la información.

-Gracias, Haruna-sensei. El portero de Teikoku es el hijo del entrenador Genda, Genda Asumu, por lo que será bastante difícil marcar goles con él al arco, pues sus habilidades son reconocidas no solo en el distrito, sino también a nivel nacional.

- Y qué hay de su capitán? –Masaru se adelante un poco, bastante interesado en la información que Hotaru estaba entregando-

-Pues….-Hotaru se esconde un poco en su libreta- Solamente conozco su nombre y posición….Kageyama Haruto, mediocampista. Es todo lo que tengo.

El equipo entero entra en un shock inmediato…

-Qué? Hotaru solamente pudo conseguir esa información? –Setsui casi se cae de la impresión-

-Pe…pe…pero si Hotaru-chan siempre tiene toda la información de todos los jugadores! –Yukio se apoya en Kaji, que también está bastante impresionado-

-Hey, dejen de hacer eso. Hotaru-chan es igual que nosotros y no siempre tiene que tener todas las respuestas –Emy se pone al lado de Hotaru, pero ella se aleja-

-No….está bien Emy-senpai….yo….he fallado como manager esta vez…lo siento –Hotaru deja caer su libreta y sale corriendo sin rumbo fijo-

-Hotaru-chan! –Hina trata de seguirle, pero Himeko la detiene-

-Tranquila Hina-chan….creo que debemos dejar a Hotaru sola esta vez.

-Pero….-la amable manager mira con preocupación hacia donde la menor de las managers fue corriendo-

-Tranquila Hina-san, creo que tenemos al hombre indicado para este trabajo –el bajo capitán se acerca a las chicas-

-En serio, quien? –La chica de pelo largo negro miro fijamente al capitán-

En eso, tanto Yukio como Kaji empujaron a Setsui, que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hey! Por qué hacen eso? –El defensa de guantes de cuero miro enfadado a sus compañeros-

-No es obvio? Ve a buscarla, después de todo tú te entiendes mejor con ella –el delantero de fuego mira a Setsui tranquilamente, luego se da la media vuelta para ir a entrenar-

-Buena suerte, Setsui-kun –Yukio también se da la vuelta para volver a entrenar-

-Eh…entonces que Setsui se encargue de ir a buscar a Hotaru, mientras los demás comenzamos el entrenamiento –Haruna junto a Endou comienzan a llevar el entrenamiento, mientras Setsui se va a buscar a Hotaru, mientras lanza maldiciones en voz baja-

El enfadado jugador recorrió por 15 minutos la escual buscando a Hotaru, hasta que por fin pudo dar con ella, la cual se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas bajo un árbol, al lado de la cabina del cuidador de la escuela

-Ufff...hasta que doy con ella...Hey Hotaru-chan, puedes dejar de dar problemas y volver de una vez?

-No puedo regresar... fallé como manager, tengo las manos vacías...

-Y qué? Tanto te molesta no tener información de un simple jugador? Vamos, deja de jugar y volvamos pronto -el chico de pelo semi-largo estira su mano hacia la manager bajo el árbol-

-No lo comprendes, así como te dedicas a fortalecer la defensa, yo debo reunir la información...es obvio que me frustre si no consigo ayudar al equipo...

El chico se agacha a la altura de Hotaru y le da un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente

-Auch... qué significa eso?

-Que dejes de frustrarte por pequeñeces. Mírame a mí, me perdí un partido por una estupidez, pero en vez de quedarme bajo un estúpido árbol me puse con la frente en alto y seguí solamente con mi labor. Así que, si no tienes información de ese tipo en este instante, solamente mueve el trasero y consíguela! Aún tenemos 3 dias, no? Quien dice que esa información no puede ser la sorpresa antes del partido?

-Podría... funcionar...

-Eh? Habla más fuerte que no te escucho...

-Intentaré reunir la información que falta... no me rendiré todavía... -extiende su mano para que el chico la tome-

El chico la ayuda a levantarse -Entonces...por la molestia...que te parece si reduces un poco el castigo que me diste la otra vez? Sabes que 20 vueltas alrededor de la escuela es un poco...cansador

-No hay trato -camina de regreso a las canchas-

-Ah! Eres una maldita! Ya sabía yo que tenías el corazón de hielo! Frio como culo de oso polar!

Ambos regresaron a la cancha sin mucha conversación, apenas unas cruzadas de mirada.

El entrenamiento siguió bastante normal, aunque el equipo quedo sorprendido ante el buen trabajo de equipo que Setsui y Yoichi realizaron.

-Hey….desde cuando ustedes dos juegan tan bien juntos? –Natsuki se acercó algo sorprendida a ambos jugadores-

-Acaso crees que estuvimos rascándonos las bolas todo el tiempo del castigo? Para ser mi sempai eres un poco to- -antes de que Setsui pudiera terminar la frase, un pelotazo en la cara lo había silenciado completamente-

-Ups, lo siento, el medidor ya estaba en verde, y la pelota se me escapo….ahora me falta un objetivo –la defensa de tercera tomo el balón y se fue a la búsqueda de cierto pelinegro que estaba dominando el balón tratando de impresionar a su novia, lanzándole un pelotazo que le llego en el trasero, botándolo y haciéndolo comer tierra, lo que provoco que la chica de lentes se riera maliciosamente y se alejara de la escena-

-Esa chica….da un poco de miedo –Yoichi ayudo de mala gana a Setsui a levantarse-

-Natsuki-senpai? Nah…solamente tomo venganza por lo de antes….hey….sobre la técnica nueva esa que Fudou-san nos enseñó como castigo….

Cuando el chico menciona esto a su compañero de tercero, él le dirige la mirada más asesina que jamás haya visto.

-No….menciones…..eso…..-el joven alto se da la vuelta y camina hacia donde se encontraba Masaru, el cual practicaba tiros a la portería-

-Que…..que miedo….creo que me siento aliviado que hayan detenido la pelea esa vez….

Al terminar el entrenamiento, cada uno se fue por su lado a casa. Hikari le dijo a su hermano que se adelantara, pues ella iba a quedarse un rato más entrenando. El capitán no puso ninguna queja, diciendo que podría comer algo de camino a casa con Emy.

Al rato, Hikari se encontraba con Ichinose en la cancha que habían visto antes, la chica intentaba quitarle el balón al mediocampista, pero se le resultaba bastante difícil.

-Vamos Hikari-san! Ponle más empeño!

-Hai! Allá voy, Ichinose-san!

El entrenamiento resulto bastante agotador para Hikari, que los dos días siguientes no solo se esforzó al máximo en el entrenamiento regular, sino también en el entrenamiento con Ichinose. Por otro lado, cada jugador de Saku se esforzó al máximo en secreto, pues sabían que si no ganaban este partido, su oportunidad para llegar al FGP se les escaparía de las manos como la arena.

3°Dia de entrenamiento de Hikari e Ichinose. Una luz envuelve la cancha y lo que ve el chico es el suelo y a su compañera con el balón en sus pies.

-Lo lograste….Hikari-san…

-Lo…lo logre! Arigatou, Ichinose-san! –la chica del pelo largo ayuda a su compañero a levantarse- Gracias por todo, en serio. Déjame recompensártelo de alguna forma..

-Bueno….me han dicho los chicos que cocinas bastante bien, que tal si me invitas a almorzar alguno de estos días?

-Ok! Te cocinare algo sorprendente, Ichinose-san! –Hikari hace una reverencia a su compañero de entrenamiento, y este le responde con su típico gesto con los dedos-

Ambos caminan un rato hasta que sus caminos a casa se separan. La chica camina un momento hasta que nota una figura familiar caminando en sentido opuesto al de ella, con su cabeza muy encima de su libreta.

-Hotaru….chan?

La ojos morado levanta la mirada y sonríe ante la presencia de su superior en la escuela…

-Hikari-senpai, buenas noches. No es un poco tarde para que estés sola por aquí?

-No tanto, estaba terminando unos asuntos importantes. Y tú? Pareces muy concentrada, como si tuvieras la habilidad de rol Concentración.

-Habilidad….de Rol? –la chica de pelo corto escribe rápidamente en su libreta- Eso es un término nuevo para mí. En fin, solamente estaba terminando de recopilar datos, y creo que mañana serán muy útiles para el partido contra Teikoku, así que si me disculpa senpai, debo retirarme, permiso –hace una reverencia y camina rápidamente-

-Vaya…todos están dando lo mejor de sí para el partido. Yo también demostrare que puedo dar lo mejor de mí!

Hikari apresura el paso para llegar a su casa, donde se encontraba su hermano totalmente concentrado jugando Wii frente al televisor. Preparo la cena, comieron y se fueron a dormir temprano (ante la insistencia de Daiki a quedarse jugando un rato mas) para el gran partido del día siguiente.

* * *

Bueno, es la primera vez que pongo un comentario a pies del capitulo .w. han sido 12 capitulos de Copy Paste de los archivos ya hechos en mi pc. Actualmente me encuentro trabajando en el 13 que espero terminar pronto -w- asi que no sean timidos, dejenme sus reviews! Estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentario, consultas y demases ;3

A pies de pagina tambien dare informacion importante, como los temas musicales de cada protagonista o cosas asi .w.

Ah! y mi recomendacion personal de OST´s para escuchar mientras se leen mis capitulos de fic son:

-Toda la OST de Inazuma Eleven, obvio~

-La de Fairy Tail

-La de Katekyo Hitman Reborn

-La de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

-La de Digimo .w.

eso es todo por ahora~ Nos vemos en el capitulo 13! Daiki´s Out!


	13. 13-El imperio contraataca!

_CAPITULO 13: EL IMPERIO CONTRAATACA! MIREN MI MAGIA!_

El día del partido contra Teikoku llego más rápido de lo que los miembros del equipo de futbol de Saku habían podido desear. A las 8 de la mañana se encontraban ya en la escuela, esperando a la Caravana Inazuma.

-Bien! Por fin llego el dia! Vamos a clasificar seguro! –el capitán del equipo saltaba de alegría de un lado para otro-

-Hey Daiki, podrías relajarte un poco? No será que termines cansándote antes del partido –Eiji se acerca al entusiasmado capitán, tratando de que se calme un poco-

-Agradece que esta vez no se quedó jugando Wii hasta tarde. Creo que el capitán está empezando a madurar –la delantera novia del pequeño capitán se acerca a este y le toma de la mano- Pero en serio, podrías calmarte un poco.

-Ta bueno, ta bueno, me calmare…..

Los demás jugadores se rieron de la escena, hasta que la Caravana llego y partieron rumbo al estadio central de Inazuma Town.

Durante el trayecto, Ichinose se sentó al lado de Hikari para poder repasar por última vez el plan que habían trazado.

-Hikari-san, estas bien? –el mediocampista se fijó como la chica había estado desde que partio el viaje mirando por la ventana algo melancólica-

-Ah, Ichinose-san….gracias, estoy bien…solo…pienso si en verdad funcionara esa nueva técnica…además, aun no tenemos información sobre el capitán de Teikoku…

Al momento de decir eso, detrás de ellos aparece la manager de pelo corto y ojos morados, Hotaru, sorprendiendo a ambos…

-La verdad, es que a último momento logre reunir un poco de información de Kageyama Haruto que puede funcionar…

-Ah! –Hikari da un pequeña saltito en su asiento sorprendida- Ho…Hotaru-chan! No nos sorprendas de esa forma….unu….

-Disculpa Hikari-senpai, pero creo que es momento de revelar esa información, no? –

Hotaru se levanta de su asiento y se pone en medio del pasillo de la Caravana.

-Chicos, escúchenme por favor! –su potente voz resuena con liderazgo por la Caravana, captando la atención de todos los jugadores.

-Eh? Que bicho te pico ahora? –Setsui mira algo sorprendido a la manager, aunque en su mente ya sabía más o menos que iba a decir la pequeña chica-

-Supongo que ahora si tienes la información que antes no tenías, verdad Hotaru-chan?-la rubia manager le dio una cálida sonrisa de hermana mayor a su compañera menor-

-Algo así. En los últimos días he podido sacar un poco de información de la base de datos de Teikoku y logre compilarlo un para hacer más fácil el entendimiento de la información para el equipo.

-Sacaste la información de la base de datos de Teikoku? Que eres tú, una chica súper hacker o qué? –el defensa de pelo celeste estaba sentado al lado de Akane con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, simulando dormir-

-Algo así, Yosuke-senpai. Si en algún momento quieres que te muestre mis dotes para conseguir información hackeando tu cuenta de Facebook estaré encantada, pero por ahora escucha atentamente la información que daré sobre Kageyama Haruto.

-Tch, maldita pendeja…..

-Yosuke-kun, la próxima vez que le digas así a Hotaru-chan te obligare a comer una caja de almuerzo que mi mamá haya hecho, de acuerdo? –la portera miro con reproche a Yosuke, el cual sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo y prefirió no contestar a eso, limitándose a mirar sin ganas hacia donde se encontraba Hotaru-

-Bien, entonces prosigo. Kageyama Haruto es el mediocampista central del equipo, y el pilar fundamental. No conozco muy bien sus técnicas, pero desde que llego al equipo a principios de año se le ha puesto el sobrenombre de "Mago del Futbol". Aparte de un potente tiro, lo que más destaca de él es su capacidad para mantener el balón en posesión. Eso es todo. –la chica guarda su libreta y vuelve a tomar asiento-

-El mago….del futbol? –Yukio mira a su compañera superior Natsuki, la cual iba sentada al lado de el- Natsuki-san, no se te hace conocido ese apodo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…..como que lo he escuchado en alguna parte…-la chica trata de hacer memoria, pero nada llega a su mente- Lo siento Yukio-kun, pero no logro acordarme…

-Yo si me acuerdo…

El equipo entero fijo su mirada hacia Kaji, quien estaba sentado casi al fondo mirando por la ventana. El rubio delantero se paró de su asiento…

-Y creo que Ichinose también….me equivoco?

-Kaji….no, no te equivocas. Ese fue el apodo con el que mi padre fue reconocido en sus tiempos de jugador antes de entrar a las ligas profesionales….si él ahora tiene ese apodo, es porque en verdad tiene las habilidades dignas de un genio…

-Peeeeeeero…..nosotros tenemos algo mejor…..-el pequeño capitán se puse en medio de la caravana para que todos lo oyeran-

-Un Hulk? –antes de que Setsui pudiera hacer algún otro comentario, Hotaru le había dado un puntapié que lo dejo callado por un buen tiempo-

-Eh? No imbécil….-Daiki hizo un facepalm y luego se acercó a Ichinose- Nosotros tenemos al hijo del original Mago del Futbol…Ichinose-kun, tú eres el Nuevo Mago Del Futbol! Así que confió en ti para que puedas hacer frente a Kageyama!

-Capitán…-Ichinose Atsushi lo medito un poco, pero rápidamente le hizo su habitual gesto al capitán- Déjalo en mis manos, capitán!

El viaje prosiguió con total normalidad, hasta que llegaron al estadio. Se fueron a los camarines inmediatamente, sin decir muchas palabras pues cada uno sabía bien el rol que tenía en el partido. Cuando salieron a la cancha, el estadio estaba repleto de gente. Por un lado se veían estudiantes de la secundaria Saku y gente con pancartas y banderas de la escuela, y por el otro, la hinchada de Teikoku hacia saltar al estadio con sus barras y canticos.

El entrenador Endou llamo a todos los jugadores para dar la nómina de los jugadores que participarían en el juego.

-Bien, ahora procederé a dar la lista de jugadores en cancha. Portera, Akane.

-Dejen la portería en mis manos! Ningún balón entrara!

-Defensas, Natsuki, Setsui y Yoichi.

-Bien, por fin algo de acción! –Setsui cerró su puño con entusiasmo-

-Entendido….-Yoichi solamente expreso esas palabras al entrenador-

-Yukio-kun, debes estar listo para jugar, mientras... me encargaré de defender con todo – la chica de los lentes en la cabeza sonríe hacia su compañero peliceleste y comienza a estirar sus brazos-

-Mediocampistas, Atsushi, Masaru, Hikari y Daiki.

-Esto se pondrá salvaje! Que traten de detenerme! –el capitán comienza a motivarse-

-Bien, hay que entrar y cumplir con nuestras tareas –el chico de los googles solamente se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la cancha-

-Estas lista, Hikari-san? –Ichinose miro a su compañera con mucha confianza-

-Si! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Por último los delanteros, Emy, Kaji y Eiji.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo –la pelinegra con el ojo tapado se puso al lado de su novio, Daiki, preparada para salir a la cancha-

-Adelante –el delantero de fuego golpeo su mano izquierda con su puño derecho, listo para entrar a jugar-

-Hoy nos haremos con la victoria –el senior de lentes ajusto sus gafas, levanto su dedo pulgar en signo de Ok hacia Hina, la cual se ruborizo un momento y le contesto con una sonrisa-

Todos los jugadores, incluso los que no entrarían inmediatamente a jugar, se reunieron en un círculo tomados del hombro..

-Bien equipo, hoy entraremos a la cancha y saldremos como los campeones del distrito! Siguiente parada, las nacionales! EQUIPO DE SAKU, A GANAR! –el capitán grito con entusiasmo para que todo el estadio escuchara-

-OSSU!

El equipo salió a la cancha con los vítores de su hinchada. A su vez, la Teikoku también entraba, encabezado por Kageyama Haruto, un tipo con el cabello café no muy largo, que a ratos le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, y siempre con una mirada tranquila.

-Y llega el día de la final de distrito del FGP! Yo, Kakuma Taro, hoy seré de nuevo su comentarista y estamos listos para este choque de titanes! La escuela Saku y la escuela Teikoku! Quien se alzara campeón en este partido? Los caballeros de Saku o el imperio de Teikoku?

Ambos capitanes se encaminaron al centro de la cancha para sortear lados.

-Tu eres el capitán de Saku, Izumi, no? Soy Kageyama Haruto, un gusto –el capitán de la Teikoku extiende su mano amablemente hacia el chico con peinado de Urameshi-

-Ah….si claro, un gusto –Daiki le responde el saludo- Eres más simpático que los otros capitanes que me he encontrado. Bien, que gane el mejor entonces, Haruto-kun!

Sortean lados y Teikoku gana la partida. Todos se ponen en posición para empezar el partido. La multitud se queda en silencia a la espera de la patada inicial….

Haruto y el delantero principal de Teikoku se ponen en posición con el balón. El chico de pelo café dice su frase característica para comenzar cada partido…

-It´s…..Showtime –da el toque del balón a su compañero y comienzan a correr hacia la portería de Saku-

-Adelante chicos! –el capitán grita a sus compañero para encender los ánimos y tomar el balón de sus rivales-

-Y el partido comienza! Tanto la delantera como el mediocampo de Teikoku avanza rápidamente por la cancha! Veremos que nos mostrara hoy el Mago del Futbol, Kageyama Haruto!

Haruto avanza rápidamente por la cancha con el balón, y con un hábil juego logra burlar sin problemas a Emy, Eiji y Kaji. Se adentra en el mediocampo, donde le sale al encuentro Ichinose.

-Hey….yo te conozco…tu eres el hijo de Ichinose Kazuya, no? –Haruto y Ichinose empiezan a regatear el balón a la vez que inician una breve conversación-

-Asi es, soy el hijo del original Mago del Futbol. Lo siento, no puedo dejar que uses el apodo de mi padre, y estoy dispuesto a ganártelo!

-Pues….entonces esfuérzate un poco más….-el capitán de Teikoku pasa el balón hacia atrás y usando su pierna izquierda logra hacer un regate a Ichinose, pasando por el lado de él y adentrándose de nuevo al campo de Saku-

-El capitán de Teikoku ha ganado el duelo uno a uno contra el hijo de uno de los jugadores más importantes a renombre mundial, Ichinose Kazuya! Con esto queda claro quién es el verdadero Mago del Futbol actualmente! Y Haruto pasa sin problemas al capitán Daiki y al estratega Kidou Masaru!

El chico pelicafe siguió su carrera, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con la última mediocampista, Hikari.

-Yo…te detendré! –la chica se lanza para barrer a Haruto, pero este afirma el balón entre sus piernas y salta a la chica sin problemas, para seguir corriendo-

-Esto…no es posible….ese imbécil los ha pasado a todos el solo! –Setsui comienza a enfurecerse, así como los animas de todo el equipo comienzan a caer-

El capitán en uniforme verde llega al área, pero es frenado por completo ante una barrida doble de Yoichi y Setsui. El silencioso de cabello largo despeja el pase hacia Masaru, el cual corre con el balón.

-Saku ha retomado el control del balón! Después de pasar a cada uno de los jugadores de la delantera y mediocampo del equipo rival, Kageyama Haruto nos muestra todo su potencial, solamente siendo frenado ante la combinación defensiva de Mifune Yoichi y Kanbara Setsui! Ahora Masaru Kidou da un pase hacia el loco Izumi Daiki!

-Hey! Deja de llamarme loco! –el capitán obtiene el balón, pero dos jugadores de Teikoku le salen al encuentro-

-Hey, así que tú eres el capitán? Nunca serás tan bueno como el nuestro.

-Eso, eso! Eres solamente basura al lado de nuestro capitán Haruto!

-Ya cállense ya, lamesuelas –el bajo mediocampista de Saku golpea con su pierna derecha fuertemente el suelo – _Clock Up_

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Daiki paso rápidamente por encima de los jugadores de Teikoku, que lo único que vieron fue una sombra que paso por encima de ellos.

-Bleh~ Mejor suerte a la próxima! Kaji!

El rubio recibe el pase y corre burlando a varios jugadores, hasta que da el pase a su compañero de tercer año, Eiji.

-Bien, es momento de abrir el marcador –el chico de lentes pasa a los últimos defensas y se encuentra frente a la portería- Allá vamos! _Gokai Galleon Buster!_

Eiji golpea el balón con fuerza, el cual se convierte en la punta de un barco pirata. El portero, Genda Ayumu, se queda parado frente a la portería, y el único movimiento que hace es hacerse a un lado para que la pelota entre, marcando el primer gol de Saku.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Saku ha abierto el marcador de una manera bastante extraña, pues el portero de Teikoku Genda Ayumu solamente ha dejado pasar el _Gokai Galleon Buster _de Ozu Eiji!

El jugador delantero de Saku se acerca a la portería de Teikoku, en donde Ayumu recogía el balón…

-Hey, porque dejaste entrar el balón? Acaso mi tiro fue tan débil que no valía el esfuerzo el detenerlo?

-Vaya, parece que tienes la película bien clara –el portero en traje naranjo solamente lanza el balón hacia el centro y mira a Eiji- Sera mejor que comiencen a despedirse de la clasificación, pues es hora del show de magia de Haruto.

Teikoku vuelve a tener la posesión del balon. El silbatazo da el inicio de una nueva jugada, pero esta vez es diferente. La mirada en Kageyama cambia a una más seria y esta vez es el quien recibe el toque inicial.

-Y Teikoku da la patada inicial. Oh, pero que es eso? El capitán Haruto se ha quedado de pie al medio de la cancha mientras sus compañeros se alejan de él.

Efectivamente, al momento de dar el pase a Haruto, este se había quedado estático al medio de la cancha, mientras los demás jugadores de Teikoku solamente retrocedían.

-Ah, este está loco o qué? En fin, hay que ir por el balón –Daiki comienza a correr en dirección a Haruto, igual que Emy, Kaji, Eiji y Masaru.

En un lapso de tiempo tan rápido como el agitar de las alas de una abeja, Haruto esquiva con saltos y giros a los jugadores de Saku, mientras aún mantiene la posesión del balón, dejando no solo sorprendido a todos los presentes en el estadio, sino también a los propios jugadores de Saku.

-Pero….qué clase de súper jugador es ese? –La delantera de cabello negro mira sorprendida como el genio de Teikoku avanza a gran velocidad hacia la portería-

El joven promesa de Teikoku burla sin problemas a Ichinose e Hikari, que no pueden hacer nada ante la gran habilidad de Kageyama Haruto. Estando solo frente a la defensa, burla de manera ágil a Natsuki, Yoichi y por ultimo a Setsui, quedando frente a Akane.

-Bien chico genio, lánzame tu mejor tiro! –la portera de Saku golpea sus manos dispuesta a detener el tiro de Haruto-

-Bien, si así lo quieres –el chico se pone en posición. Posiciona su pierna izquierda atrás mientras su pierna derecha es envuelta en llamas. Comienza a hacer unas volteretas hasta que salta con el balón y un gran dragón de fuego aparece tras de él.

-_DRAGON STRIKE!_

Haruto golpea el balón con la pierna derecha, el cual vuela con la silueta de un gran dragón de fuego que cruza la zona de defensa y no le da tiempo a Akane de realizar su _Trap The Hand_, entrando sin vacilación a la portería.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Kageyama Haruto ha usado su _Dragon Strike_ para marcar el primer gol de Teikoku, empatando así el marcador!

-Tsk! Maldito exhibicionista! –Daiki golpea al suelo furioso- Ya vera! Vamos chicos, aún quedan algunos minutos de primer tiempo!

Todos los miembros sintieron el grito del capitán, pero sus ánimos estaban bastante bajos después de ver las habilidades del llamado Mago del Futbol. Durante lo que resto del primer tiempo, Haruto solamente se dedicó a esquivar a los jugadores de Saku y a los 2 minutos de terminar el primer tiempo, logro marcar de un nuevo gol ante un descuido de Akane, que en vez de lanzarse hacia el lado del tiro, lo hizo al lado contrario, terminando el 1°tiempo 2-1 a favor de Teikoku.

En el camarín de Saku, las tensiones estaban altas.

-Demonios! –el defensa de guantes de cuero había golpeado con fuerza la pared- Ese chico bonito solamente se ha burlado de nosotros y no hemos sido capaces de hacer nada!

-El delantero de anteojos caminaba de un lado para otro con la vista en el piso -No solo eso, aparte de que el portero ni siquiera toma en cuenta nuestras habilidades.

-Lo siento chicos, si la defensa estuviera mejor preparada lo habríamos detenido, pero en verdad sus habilidades nos pillaron por sorpresa –Natsuki miraba triste a su bolso mientras bebía un poco de agua-

-Animo chicos, ustedes pueden contra ellos! Solo les falta confianza! –la manager de segundo año, Hina, intentaba subir los ánimos, pero era bastante complicado después de esa humillación en la cancha-

-Tenemos que detener a Kageyama a toda costa! Pero cómo? –Masaru también se daba vueltas en su lugar buscando una respuesta-

-Pues yo tengo la solución a todo esto…

En eso, la mayor de las managers, Himeko, se levantó de su asiento y los miro a todos…

-Eh, que quieres decir, Himeko-san? –Hikari parecía algo confundida con sus palabras-

-Pues es momento de que muestren sus nuevas habilidades. Yoichi, Setsui y….Hikari.

-Eh? –el hiperactivo capitán se acercó rápidamente hasta su hermana muy sorprendido- Nee-san, tienes una técnica nueva!? Y por qué no la has usado hasta ahora?

-Etto….pensé que…quizás debía guardarla para un mejor momento. Gomen…..

-Bien, pues el momento es ahora, Hikari-san –el rubio de fuego se acercó a la muchacha, dándole una cálida sonrisa- Puede que tu técnica sea una de las llaves para detener a Kageyama Haruto…

-La mediocampista se ruborizo ante el comentario de Kaji, pero le devolvió la sonrisa- Hai, lo intentare!

-Bien, entonces salgamos a la cancha y demos vuelta el marcador! –Daiki se levantó con el puño alzado, mostrando que lo último que debían hacer en ese momento era perder la fe en la victoria-

-Je…siempre tan optimista…bien, entonces hagámoslo! –Eiji también se levantó dispuesto a seguir al capitán-

-Daiki-kun tiene razón –el defensa de hielo se levantó y miro a su compañero Kaji- Te parece si mostramos nuestra técnica nueva también?

-Ya era momento Yukio, aunque deberás pedir un cambio entonces….

-Lo sé –el chico de pelo celeste miro a Natsuki- Natsuki-san, no te molestaría cambiar conmigo en el segundo tiempo?

-Eh? Yo? N-N-No, para nada Yukio-kun! Espero que puedan ayudar a que el equipo remonte en el marcador…

El chico de hielo le da una sonrisa a su compañera. Se escucha la llamada para el segundo tiempo y el equipo de Saku camina hacia la cancha, dispuestos a obtener la victoria.

-Y comienza el segundo tiempo! Después del desastroso primer tiempo para Saku han decidido hacer cambios en el equipo, ya que por la defensa Miyano Natsuki entra el llamado Defensa de las Nieves, Fubuki Yukio! Y Saku está listo para dar la patada inicial!

Kaji y Eiji se ubicaron al medio de la cancha, listos para dar la patada inicial. Kaji le dio el pase a su compañero de juego y ambos comenzaron con el contraataque de Saku. Rápidamente dejaron a algunos jugadores de Teikoku atrás. El chico de lentes da el paso a Daiki, el cual iba detrás de ellos. Acto seguido, el fanático del tokusatsu pasa de cabeza hacia Masaru y este de volea le entrega el balón a Emy, la cual se encuentra con la resistencia del mediocampo de Teikoku.

-Tch, lo siento chicos, pero tenemos que avanzar rápidamente –la chica convoca un campo de fuerza alrededor de los jugadores- _Echo Ball!_

Con su técnica Hissatsu, la pequeña burla a los jugadores de Teikoku y se adentra en la defensa del equipo rival. Mira a su alrededor buscando a sus compañeros de equipo, pero tanto Eiji como Kaji estaban siendo marcados fuertemente. Sin embargo, escucha una voz que se viene acercando rápidamente.

-Aquí Emy!

-Daiki! –la chica le lanza el pase a su novio, que entra raudo al área y recibe el pase, quedando a metros de la portería.

-Bien, pongamos en práctica el plan! –el chico hace una seña para que Yukio avance de su posición de defensa hacia la delantera, a la vez que Kaji burla a sus marcas- Allá va!

El capitán eleve el balón y toma vuelo, acto seguido da un gran salto y pega una patada con la pierna izquierda a la pelota–_RIDER…..KICK!_

El balón sale disparado con gran potencia hacia la portería. Ayumu no ve la necesidad de parar el tiro, sin embargo, ve con terror como el veloz Yukio salta y golpea el esférico de nuevo.

-_WOLF LEGEND! –_El tiro se convierte en una cadena de tiros, Ayumu se pone en posición y convoca un gran taladro en su mano –_DRILL SMASHER!_

El portero de Teikoku logra despejar el tiro, pero no conto con que Yukio y Kaji saltan al mismo momento de que la pelota saliera rechazada por el portero. La pierna izquierda de Yukio se vio envuelta en una espiral de hielo, mientras que la pierna derecha de Kaji hizo lo mismo con fuego.

-_FIRE BLIZZARD!_

Ambos golpearon el balón al mismo tiempo, que sorprendió al guardameta rival y marco el segundo gol de Saku, dando el empate para ellos.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! La nueva técnica combinada de Fubuki Yukio y Gouenji Kaji ha sorprendió al portero Genda Ayumu, dando el empate al equipo de Saku!

El portero de Teikoku golpeaba con furia el suelo. Al mirar hacia la banca de Teikoku, se encontró con la fría mirada de su padre, Genda Koujiro. Decidió esconder su rostro y seguir con el partido, aunque sabía que tal humillación no sería fácil de borrar.

En la banca de Saku, las managers celebraban el empate del equipo, mientras Endou daba ánimos a los chicos para dar con el gol de la victoria.

-Bien hecho, Yukio –el chico rubio daba un choque de manos a su compañero-

-Así es, Kaji-kun, pero aún nos falta un gol más para poder estar en ventaja…

-Hey, tranquilos muchachos, creo que es ahora cuando los demás mostraran sus nuevas habilidades…

El capitán se acercó a los dos muchachos, a la vez que seguía mirando hacia atrás, hacia los demás jugadores, cuyos ánimos se habían levantado con creces con ese gol del empate.

Los jugadores de Teikoku vuelven a su posición. Haruto vuelve a hacerse con el control del balón, y esta vez, iba a humillar de tal forma a sus rivales que no tendrían más ganas de seguir con ese partido. El acabaría con las esperanzas de ellos.

-Capitán, vamos a ir con la táctica Hissatsu?

-Si….es el momento –el Mago del Futbol miro a sus compañeros, y estos entendieron que era el momento de activar su táctica.

-Y el partido se reanuda con la patada inicial de Teikoku. Eh, pero que es eso? Todos los jugadores de Teikoku se han reunido alrededor del capitán Haruto y están avanzado todos juntos!

Los jugadores de uniforme verde oscuro siguieron su camino, y en cuanto un jugador de Saku intentaba entrar a su campo, eran repelidos por un campo mágico.

-Esta es nuestra más poderosa táctica! _Saikyou no Kibou!_

El capitán pelicafe avanzo sin miedo por la cancha, pues estaba confiado de que su táctica era irrompible, pero cuando iba llegando al área de defensa, se encontró con la resistencia de Yoichi y Setsui.

-Hey….prometamos que jamás volveremos a usar esta técnica en nuestra vida…-el defensa de cabello semi-largo miro a su compañero de tercero-

-Prometido. Este será nuestro castigo por nuestro más comportamiento con el equipo…

Ambos se posicionaron frente al círculo del _Saikyou no Kibou_¸y muy contra de sus voluntades, ambos convocaron la técnica que les había sido enseñada en sus castigos por pelearse.

-_HANDSOME BLOCK!_

Los dos jugadores hicieron una pose de fisicoculturismo y de la espalda de ellos aparecieron dos imágenes muy musculosas y haciendo la misma pose que ellos, una con la cara de Yaranaika y la otra con la cara de Kenshiro. Los jugadores de Teikoku, ante la sorpresa y desagrado de esa imagen, rompieron el círculo alrededor de Haruto y huyeron despavoridos. Los defensas dejaron de posar, y detrás de ellos, apareció Ichinose, que se fue raudo a su duelo con Haruto. Ambos comenzaron un regate por el balon, sin llegar a ceder ninguno. En ningún momento del partido ambos jugadores habían estado tan parejos, pero Ichinose sabía que no solo contaba con su fuerza, sino que también con la de sus compañeros, y que ya era tiempo de evolucionar y mostrar eso….

-Veamos quien es el Mago Del Futbol! _TAKE THIS!FLAME DANCE KAI!_

El mediocampista de Saku hizo su baile envuelto en llamas y logro arrebatarle el balón al capitán de la Teikoku.

-Impresionante! La grandiosa y a la vez rara nueva técnica de los defensas Mifune Yoichi y Kanbara Setsui ha logrado romper la táctica de Teikoku y le ha dado la oportunidad al jugador Ichinose Atsushi para robar el balón, demostrando la calidad del heredero del título Mago del Futbol, superando esta vez al genio Kageyama Haruto!

Ichinose corre por la cancha, esquivando rivales y dando pases a sus compañeros, volviendo siempre el tener la posesión de la pelota.

-Hikari-san! Capitán! Mostremos esa nueva habilidad!

-Nueva habilidad? Je, ok! Creo que sé de qué hablas! –el pequeño cabello negro corrió para estar a la par de su compañero-

-Ok, Ichinose-san! –La chica del lazo también corrió, mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras "_La llave para ganar el juego"_

Los tres corrieron, cruzando su camino en un mismo punto. De ese punto de llamas azules, un gran Pegaso surgió, y los tres saltaron para golpear el balón al mismo tiempo, gritando al unísono –_TRI-PEGASUS!-_

El Pegaso batió sus alas en vuelo y barrio con la defensa de Teikoku.

-No los dejare marcar de nuevo! _DRILL SMASHER! _

Ayumu intento con todas sus fuerzas frenar el ataque de Saku, pero le fue imposible. La técnica marco el 3° gol para Saku, dándoles la ventaja que tanto buscaban.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Y con el renacimiento de la legendario técnica _Tri-Pegasus_, Saku marca su tercer gol, dándoles la ventaja frente a Teikoku a solo 5 minutos del final del partido! Podrá Teikoku retomar el ritmo del juego?

Teikoku vuelve a la posición de saque inicial, esta vez Kageyama Haruto no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. La victoria era lo único a lo que Teikoku podía aspirar y no iba a dejar que unos don nadie como sus rivales le arrebataran lo más preciado para él.

El delantero de Teikoku le dio el pase inicial a su capitán y este rápidamente inicio una desesperada carrera hacia la portería rival, burlando hábilmente a todos los jugadores que tenía en su camino.

-Apártense de mi camino! No dejare que nadie se lleve mi victoria!

El capitán de verde burlo a cada delantero y mediocampista de Saku, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Hikari.

-Sal de mi camino, no vale la pena gastar mis habilidades contigo- el chico se dispuso a pasar por un lado, pero la joven le cortó el paso-

-Lo siento, todos mis compañeros tienen la esperanza de llegar al FGP. Algunos no solo por ser los mejores del país, sino por cosas más profundas y personales. Yo no lucho únicamente por mí, sino por ellos también. Y no dejare que alguien que solo cree en la victoria ciega y en el poder personal nos derrote!

-Deja de joderme!

Haruto avanzo violentamente hacia la chica, pero esta hizo aparecer unas alas de hada, cuyo destello encegueció al joven Teikoku. -_Yosei Kashi!-_

Hikari uso una gran velocidad para robarle el balón a Haruto, mientras sus alas dejaron un camino de notas musicales, que dejaron desconcertados al pobre chico, que voy como sus esperanzas de triunfo caían ante un hada en el campo de juego. La chica corrió con el balón, hasta que escucho el silbatazo final.

-Se acabó….lo hicimos…-la pequeña jugadora se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en su pecho- Lo logramos….todos….

-Y SE ACABO! EL GANADOR DE EMOCIONANTE ESTE PARTIDO ES LA ESCUELA SAKU CON UN MARCADOR 3 A 2! LAS IMPRESIONANTES JUGADAS MOSTRADAS EN ESTE PARTIDO SERAN DIGNAS DE VER EN LOS PARTIDOS DEL FGP, PUES SAKU HA QUEDADO CLASIFICADA DENTRO DEL TORNEO NACIONAL!

-LO LOGRAMOS! –El capitán del equipo corrió a abrazar a su hermana, mientras los demás miembros del equipo también llegaban corriendo hacia ella- Lo hicimos Nee-san!

-Aja…lo hicimos todos juntos, hermanito!

-Y ahora, es momento de brillar en las nacionales! CHICOS, ESTAMOS EN EL FGP!

Todos sonrieron y levantaron sus puños al aire. Las managers también se unieron a la felicidad de los jugadores por clasificar. El equipo de Teikoku miraba con tristeza como sus ansias de estar en las nacionales se esfumaban, pero el que más sufría era Kageyama Haruto, que dejo la cancha solo, sin decir nada a nadie.

El equipo se quedó un largo rato en la cancha, aun fantaseando con ese triunfo. Lo habían logrado, ya estaban cada vez más cerca de cumplir la meta que se habían propuesto cuando comenzaron a participar en el torneo. Pronto, muy pronto, estarían disputando junto a equipos aún más fuertes, el titulo de ser los mejores de Japón.

Equipo Saku, el FGP Nacional espera por ustedes….

* * *

Y con esto llegamos al final de las eliminatorias de distrito. Saku ya esta dentro del nacional y pronto vendran mas sorpresas dentro de la historia .w. Quizas los capitulos no se publiquen tan a menudo como desearia que fuera, que dare mi mejor esfuerzo para apresurarme y traerles pronto la continuacion de esta historia! Pero les pediria que dejaran su review, pues este me ayudara a crear una mejor historia e incluso poner nuevas ideas que ustedes, los lectores pueden darme. Y ahora, vamos con el plus del capitulo!

El plus de hoy corresponde a los que considero yo, son el opening y ending de mi obra .w. ademas de que les presentare los character songs de los 4 primeros jugadores de Saku: Izumi Daiki, Hoshino Hikari, Miyano Natsuki y Ozu Eiji

Opening: Mienai Tsubasa, 3° Opening de la serie Konjiki No Gash Bell

Ending: Kyo yori Ashita Wa, 5°Ending de la misma serie -w-

Y ahora los Character Songs:

-El tema del loco capitan del equipo es Hitotsu Dake, character song del protagonista de KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi

-La hermana del joven capitan tiene como tema Angelus, 6° Opening de la serie Inuyasha

-La defensa Miyano Natsuki lleva como tema Bad Apple, de la franquicia de videojuegos Touhou

-Y por ultimo, el serio delanero de lentes tiene como tema Missing Piece, Insert Song de Kamen Rider Wizard

Y en el proximo capitulo, los temas de Emy, Setsui, Kaji y Yukio .w. Todos los temas pueden ser encontrados en Youtube sin problema .w.

Y con esto me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo! Daiki´s Out!


	14. 14-Preparando el festival!

_CAPITULO 14: PREPARANDO EL FESTIVAL! HAGAMOS UN ESCANDALO!_

Después de su sufrida victoria contra Teikoku y su paso dentro del FGP Nacional, el equipo se tomó un descanso de algunos días por órdenes del entrenador Endou. Cada miembro gasto el tiempo como más lo estimo conveniente. Mientras algunos lo usaron para divertirse y salir, otros simplemente no pudieron dejar de lado el entrenamiento ningún segundo, menos aun después de la humillación que sufrieron ante Kageyama Haruto, el cual demostró el bajo nivel que tenía cada uno por separado.

El día de vuelta a los entrenamientos, Hikari y Daiki fueron juntos a la escuela. El capitán debía juntarse con Emy, pero ella tuvo un cambio repentino de planes, así que decidió irse con su hermana, pues hacía ya tiempo que no iban juntos a la escuela.

Hikari –suspirando-: esto de que el entrenador Endou no nos deje entrenar me aburre, ayer tuve que tirar por autocontrol...

Daiki: Sabes que odio que digas eso del autocontrol, además, yo me la pase bomba jugando con los niños en el parque. Enseñarles a jugar futbol me hizo sentir importante, kujejejeje~

Hikari: y que lo digas, a los chicos del rol les gusta jugar mucho futbol después de una partida... pero no es lo mismo que practicar con ustedes

Daiki: Hai, hai~ y espero que la próxima vez no los invites a casa, meten mucho ruido y no me dejan ver Kamen Rider tranquilo

Hikari: eso no se nota~

Los hermanos se fueron hablando de la vida cotidiana, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, en donde se encontraban Natsuki y Eiji hablando tranquilamente.

Eiji: Y al final termine acompañando a Hina a comprar un libro de recetas. Le dio la idea de cocinar en la fiesta de celebración por la clasificación del campeonato.

Natsuki: wow... aún no le pides salir y ya la tienes cocinando... eso es abuso...

Eiji -sonrojado-: Sa-salir? No se trata de eso! Es que...bueno, confía en mí, eso es todo...

Hikari: Natsu-chan! Eiji-kun! Buenos días!

Daiki: Buenas, ya están discutiendo de nuevo? Si es sobre comida yo quiero unirme

Natsuki: hola Hika~ y no, no es sobre comida, a todo esto, aún no me devuelves el dinero de la Shonen Jump de la otra vez, lo necesito para comprar mi famitsu, viene con los nuevos render de Sora y los quiero...

Daiki: Lo siento, pero me gaste la paga en la figura de Kamen Rider Cyclone~ Oh, mi sentido arácnido me dice que los chicos están en el salón~ Ciaossu~ -sale corriendo-

Hikari: -suspira- le dije que no comprara figuritas y a mí me reta por los dados de 20 y eso que me los regalan, ni siquiera los compro

Eiji: Estamos hablando de Daiki, sería capaz de dejar de comer por conseguir algo relacionado con el Tokusatsu. En fin, ya van a tocar, nos vamos a clases?

Hikari: si... tiro por autocontrol para no dormir en clases...- dice como chiste-

Natsuki: niego todo control, dormiré tranquilamente~ ahora vamos que ese banco espera…

El trio de senpais camino hacia sus aulas y el día transcurrió normal para todos. En cada clase anunciaron que el próximo fin de semana seria el festival escolar de Saku, y que cada clase debía anunciar pronto que presentaría. Para alivio de los del club, se les aviso que los miembros del club de futbol no serían obligados a participar en estas actividades debido a que el comité escolar no quería que los entrenamientos bajaran después de haber clasificado para las nacionales.

Despues de clases, Natsuki y Hikari se fueron camino a la cancha, donde ya se encontraban todos los miembros, incluidas las managers….excepto Daiki y Setsui.

Ichinose: Oh! Hikari-san, Natsuki-san! Buenas!

Hikari: Ichinose-kun! Buenas tardes!

Emy: Senpais, buenas tardes. Esto...no habrán visto a Daiki por ahí?

Natsuki: la última vez que lo vi escapó para no pagarme... digo, para ir a clases...

Hikari: ya vendrá... tranquilas, vamos a entrenar un poco?

Kaji: Ah, respecto a Daiki y Setsui...

Yukio: El inspector Someoka los llamo en medio de la clase de literatura

Hikari: el inspector?

Natsuki: ...oh por la misma no me digas que...

Himeko: no hay que apresurarse a los hechos Natsuki, esperemos que el capitán y Setsui-kun se presenten a la práctica

Akane: y hablando de prácticas, qué esperamos! estoy ansiosa para comprobar los avances que han hecho estas semanas!

Hotaru -anota en su libreta-: así que fueron citados por el inspector... lo anotaré como referencia para una futura investigación…

Himeko: Hotaru-chan, tienes listo el cronograma de hoy?

En eso, aparece Haruna-sensei junto con Setsui y Daiki…

Haruna: Chicos, reunión aquí, tengo que entregarles una información importante...

El equipo se acerca a Haruna para saber que tenía que decir, aunque muchos ya tenían en mente que se les venía...

Haruna: Supongo que se les aviso en clases sobre el festival escolar de este fin de semana, no?

Akane: Del que nos libraremos para entrenar... cierto?

Hikari: Sí, creo que ese, pues nos han eximido para que sigamos entrenado... eso dijo el consejo escolar

Haruna: Pues respecto a eso...-mira a ambos chicos al lado de ella- Ah...resulta que sus dos compañeros han sido castigados por una...broma, y como Daiki es el capitán del equipo...el castigo es que el equipo de futbol debe organizar un evento para cerrar el festival, durante la ceremonia de finalización y antes del baile en la fogata...

Daiki y Setsui -agachando la cabeza exageradamente-: Por favor discúlpennos, estamos arrepentidos, por favor no nos corten la cabeza!

Natsuki: ... ... ...ok, cortar cabezas está fuera de los planes... pero volarles la ra** a patadas va fijo! -se lanza contra ellos pero Eiji alcanza a agarrarla-

Eiji: Natsuki! Cálmate un poco! Ya lidiaremos con ellos a la salida!

Yukio: Al menos es un trabajo simple, no Natsuki-san?

Hikari: un acto…o actividad... algo que podamos hacer como equipo...

Natsuki: mi hermoso fin de semana lejos de la escuela... los mataré... no tienen perdón Yukio-kun... -se sienta en el suelo-

Hikari: podemos hacer un concierto o una obra de teatro, hay muchas opciones...

Daiki: Eh...de hecho...como es nuestra culpa...tenía planeado algo...no sé si quieran escucharlo...

Himeko: sería lo correcto, equipo respiren profundo mientras escuchamos la solución que ofrece el capitán…

Hotaru: y así después decidiremos el castigo del capitán y de Setsui-kun...

Daiki: Pues...hay una canción que tengo en mente...pero necesito 4 voces masculinas y que nos ayuden con la ropa y los instrumentos. No es tan difícil en realidad.

Setsui: Si se trata de cantar yo no participo, canto horrible, en serio...

Hikari: cuenta la idea completa, a ver si podemos distribuir tareas…

Akane: cantar? mm... Yosuke tu cantas? -lo ve con curiosidad y un extraño brillo en sus ojos-

Yosuke -de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado-: Ni de broma...

Yukio: Bueno...si se trata de cantar creo que puedo ayudar. Las chicas en clase dicen que tengo una buena voz…

Natsuki -lo ve de reojo-: chicas... en clase... -ve a Daiki con su puño cerrado- Hikari preguntó qué tendría que hacer el resto... y Eiji canta -cruza sus brazos aún sentada-

Eiji: Eh? Yo? Vamos, no canto desde que era un niño pequeño...

Hikari: Kaji-kun... ¿cantas?- le pregunta con mirada inocente

Kaji -mirando a Hikari serio-: Algunas canciones clásicas...aunque creo poder ayudar esta vez...

Hikari: Entonces creo que ayudaré con el vestuario…

Hina: Con un poco de práctica de seguro cantarás increíble Eiji-kun -sonríe al chico para animarlo-

Eiji -sonrojado-: Ah...está bien...creo que ayudare entonces...

Daiki: Bien, tenemos 3! Alguien más que quiera cantar?

Hotaru-anotando en la libreta-: Anotados los que cantan... y Hikari-senpai para el vestuario... ¿qué más necesitamos?

Akane: Qué tal si el capitán también canta? si puede hacer buenas jugadas puede cantar…

Natsuki: Akane-chan eso no tiene sentido... pero sí, que cante y pague por meternos en esto... ne Hotaru, dormir en casa cuenta como una tarea?

Emy: En realidad...Daiki canta bastante bien, debería participar si o si...

Hotaru: Quedarse durmiendo en casa se gana penitencia y multa- anota en su libreta

Ichinose: Pues...yo se tocar la batería, alguien sabe tocar la guitarra?

Setsui: Ok, eso es para mí~ Déjenme la guitarra!

Himeko -observa a los jóvenes más apartados del grupo-: Masaru-kun, Yoichi-kun, les gustaría participar haciendo algo en particular?

Masaru: Ah...si es obligación...Yoichi y yo podemos encargarnos de la máquina de sonidos, la acústica y la iluminación, solamente no se metan en nuestro trabajo y nadie nos hable hasta que terminemos…

Hikari: Eso sería fantástico... tenemos sonido, a los cantantes, la iluminación, chicas me ayudarían con los vestuarios?

Natsuki -suspira-: Encárguense de los sonidos, puedo encargarme de la iluminación y efectos especiales... no tengo intenciones de meterme en su parte... así está bien? -mira a Hotaru mientras estira sus brazos-

Hotaru: Yo revisaré que todo funcione, tengo todo anotado y quien no cumpla... castigo...

Hikari -con miedo-: A veces Hotaru-chan da miedo...

Emy: En serio Hikari-senpai? Yo creo que como manager sabe llevar muy bien el trabajo...

Kaji: En fin, entonces que canción tienes en mente, Dai?

Daiki -haciendo el signo de la victoria-: Climax Jump!

Eiji: Climax...Jump?

Hikari: Debí imaginarlo...

Yukio: Climax Jump? He escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte...

Ichinose: Es la canción de una serie de Kamen Rider, no? La he escuchado un par de veces...entonces, cuando comienzan los preparativos para el festival?

Hotaru: Según el calendario escolar, en 3 días más...

Akane: Hikari tengo algunas ideas para los trajes

Emy: Yo puedo ayudar con alguna edición de video...

En eso, Haruna hace sonar su voz, tratando de obtener la atención de los jugadores

Haruna: Y tengo un aviso del entrenador Endou. Por motivos de fuerza mayor, no podrá venir hasta la próxima semana, así que los entrenamientos quedan suspendidos hasta que les sea avisado

Natsuki: Y eso por qué sensei? -la chica se levanta y ajusta los lentes sobre su cabeza-

Haruna: Eh? Por que qué, Natsuki-chan?

Natsuki: Por qué el entrenador se ausentará?...

Haruna -nerviosa-: Ah! Pues...eh...Por qué no le preguntan a Akane-chan? Oh! Se hace tarde, tengo una reunión en la sala de profesores~ SI me disculpan -se va a paso apresurado-

Setsui: Hey Akane, sabes algo?

Akane: No, mamá dijo que papá estaría fuera por unos días pero no dijo por qué

Daiki: Bien, detalles, detalles~ Entonces, hasta que empiecen los preparativos estamos libres, no? Entonces iré a buscar el karaoke de la música y eso~

Hikari: Entonces, iré por el cuaderno y la huincha de medir...

Eiji -poniéndose detrás de Daiki y Setsui-: Pero antes...aun toca el castigo por parte del equipo, no? Natsuki~

Natsuki -pensativa-: Eh... sí, sí, me encargaré de ir por el equipo de iluminación

Kaji: Al parecer salvaron su trasero esta vez...nos podemos ir a casa ya?

Hikari: No se vayan antes de que les tome las medidas- saca la huincha de medir y el cuaderno para anotar

Daiki: En serio, no es necesario que hagas esto ahora...vamos, quiero ir a jugar Wii a casa

Hikari: Hermano, no me tomará más de 10 minutos... y es para des aburrirme mientras juegas

Yosuke: Bien...entonces yo me largo si no hay nada más que hacer -comienza a alejarse del lugar-

Todos los miembros se fueron a sus casas, acordando al día siguiente usar el horario del entrenamiento para preparar las cosas del festival.

En la residencia Izumi-Hoshino, Daiki se encontraba tirado en su cama leyendo un manga mientras comía frituras, cuando su celular sonó. En la pantalla salía el nombre de "Estúpido" y abajo el número de teléfono

Daiki –contestando-: Que quieres?

Setsui: Hey, que manera de contestar es esa? Al menos podrías decirlo de manera más amable

Daiki: Hey, que suerte que solamente nos pusiera ese castigo. Fue tu culpa por haber pinchado las ruedas del auto del inspector Someoka

Setsui: Pero fue tu idea pegarle en el retrovisor el sticker de "Cabeza de Chicle". Ajajajajajaja, aunque eso estuvo bueno!

Daiki –aguantando la risa-: Eh…si…quizás….en fin, sé que no llamaste para comentar de eso…que quieres en realidad?

Setsui: Pues….sabes…..estaba pensando invitar a….Hotaru-chan a estar un rato conmigo en el festival…y quizás podría…no se….pedirte algún consejo o algo….

Daiki –cortando la llamada y tomando su manga de nuevo-: Que lo ayude su abuela….

El celular vuelve a sonar y el capitán vuelve a contestar de mala gana

Daiki: En serio, porque vienes a mí a preguntarme esas cosas? No soy consejero sentimental ni nada, ok?

Emy: Eh? De que rayos hablas?

Daiki –poniéndose nervioso-: Ah..ah….Emy! Lo siento, pensé que era otra persona, ahahahaha….y…a que se debe tu llamada?

Emy: Sobre la canción que elegiste, me preguntaba si tenías algún video o algo para comenzar a hacer la edición….

Daiki: Ah, sí tengo algo, te lo mando enseguida….

Emy: Además….

Daiki: Además?

Emy: Supongo que nos daremos un tiempo para pasear nosotros dos solos durante el festival no?

Daiki: Ah…c-claro…aunque podríamos hablar de eso después? Creo que ahora es momento de concentrarnos en el espectáculo….

Emy: Ah…si, tienes razón. Bien, mándame pronto lo que necesito –corta-

El chico mira su celular, lo deja a un lado y luego se recuesta de nuevo en su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Daiki: Pasear durante el festival….suena agradable pero….por que será que no me siento tan alegre como debería estar?

Al día siguiente, comenzaron los ajetreados preparativos para el festival escolar de Saku. Tanto las diferentes clases como los clubes estaban bastante ocupados, llevando cosas, armando puestos, pintando, decorando. El equipo de futbol tampoco se quedaba atrás. Himeko había tomado el cargo de directora general de todo, así como Hotaru supervisaba los ensayos de los que participarían cantando y tocando en el acto final.

Himeko: Masaru-kun, por favor mueve esa pantalla un poco más a la derecha..

Masaru: Si, de inmediato…

Hotaru: Eiji-san, en esa parte debes usar un tono de voz más grave si no, no ira acorde con la canción original.

Eiji: Ah, sí, lo siento…

Himeko: Natsuki-chan, esa luz tiene que apuntar al centro, así que cámbiala con la otra

Natsuki: Hai, hai…

Hotaru: Capitán, debes moverte más suelto, recuerda que tu parte es más bailada que las demás…

Daiki: Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas…

Akane –viendo a todos trabajar tan duro-: Wow, Himeko-san y Hotaru-chan se toman sus roles muy en serio…

Emy: Si no fuera así estaríamos bastante desordenados. Creo que es bueno tener a gente como ellas dentro del equipo, no?

Akane: Si, creo que tienes razón en eso Emy-chan…a propósito, como van las cosas entre tú y el capitán?

Emy: Pues….normal….no sabría decirte si bien o mal….solamente normal.

Akane: Quizás el capitán no es de las personas hechas para una relación….

Emy: Puede que así sea…Daiki siempre ha sido un poco inocente para estas cosas….

Hotaru –apareciendo de la nada y anotando en su libreta-: Hablando durante el trabajo, eso les costara un poco de trabajo extra mañana…

Akane: Ah! Hotaru-chan, nosotras estábamos…esto…si, hablando de la vestimenta de los chicos y ahora íbamos donde Hikari-senpai para decirle, ajajaja –toma a Emy y sale corriendo-

Terminaron cerca de la misma hora de siempre, aunque se sentían más cansados que después de cualquier entrenamiento que hayan tenido jamás, en especial los que estaban en el escenario, pues Hotaru se había encargado de remarcar error tras error.

Himeko: Bien chicos, por hoy estamos. Espero que mañana terminemos todo para así el ultimo día solamente hacer la prueba para el festival.

Setsui: Uff….a pesar de ser solo el primer día de trabajo estoy molido…

Hikari: Pero asi es mejor, no Setsui-kun? No se gana nada sin esforzarse antes…

Yosuke: Además es culpa tuya y del estúpido de nuestro capitán que estemos en esto, así que laméntate menos y trabaja el doble, idiota…

Setsui –mirando con enojo a Yosuke-: Eh? Buscas pelea o algo, autista?

Yosuke –devolviéndole la mirada a Setsui-: Acaso crees tener posibilidades contra mí, insecto?

Akane –poniéndose entre los dos-: Oh, Yosuke-kun~ Sabes que mi madre te invito a comer a casa, aunque le dije que estarías muy cansado….aunque podría llamarla y decirle que si puedes ir~~

Yosuke –con una cara pálida y dándos vuelta-: Eh….yo me voy a casa….hasta mañana….-se va a la velocidad del rayo-

Kaji: Es mejor que todos nos vayamos yendo ya…wow, en serio estoy molido…

Eiji: Hotaru-chan puede ser exigente, pero creo que poco a poco le voy agarrando el peso a esto.

Hotaru: Solo trato de que den lo mejor por el equipo y no nos dejen en vergüenza…

Hina: Animo Eiji-kun! Mañana traeré preparado un poco de comida casera para que podamos comer todos después del trabajo!

Todos se fuero retirando de la escuela. Natsuki ya iba tomando sus cosas cuando Yukio apareció a su lado.

Yukio: Hey, Natsuki-chan, quieres caminar un rato conmigo?

Natsuki –algo sonrojada-: Eh? S-Si…está bien…

Los defensas comenzaron a caminar camino a casa. Natsuki se sentía un poco nerviosa, aunque menos que otras veces pues ya se acostumbraba cada vez más a pasar más tiempo con Yukio.

Yukio: Sabes Natsuki-chan, me he preguntado….cuál es tu meta para el futuro?

Natsuki: Meta?

Yukio: Si…como un sueño o un deseo que quieras cumplir a futuro…

Natsuki: Si…tengo uno…pero es un poco vergonzoso, sabes? Podrías reírte de mí….

Yukio –mirando tranquilamente a Natsuki-: Sabes que no haría eso, Natsuki-chan, así que puedes contarme…

Natsuki –sonrojada-: Pues….quiero….crear un parque temático…

Yukio: Un parque temático?

Natsuki: Si….mi sueño es pasar los increíbles gráficos de los juegos a algo tangible, para que asi mucha gente pueda disfrutarlo. Puede que haya personas que no lo entiendan, pero es algo que quiero hacer….

Yukio: Creo…que es un sueño fantástico, y dice mucho sobre ti, Natsuki-chan….-para en una esquina- Bien, mi casa queda por este lado, así que nos vemos mañana.

Natsuki: Aja….nos vemos mañana, Yukio-kun.

Yukio comienza a alejarse, pero para un momento y se da la vuelta hacia Natsuki.

Yukio: Aun si hay personas que no entienden que queremos cumplir nuestros sueños, debemos esforzarnos para hacerlo…no?

Natsuki: Eh? Si….eso creo…

Yukio: Je, creo que fue bueno haber hablado contigo. Nos vemos, Natsuki-chan.

El chico peli celeste se va alejando poco a poco, dejando un poco confundida a Natsuki. La chica se da una cachetada para intentar espabilar un poco y toma su rumbo a casa.

Quedan 2 días para que comience el festival…..

* * *

Y con esto llegamos al mini-arco del festival escolar, que abarca el capitulo 14 y 15. Y despues de lleno al FGP! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo de pasar por mi historia y leerla, significa mucho para mi .w. espero que sigan disfrutando de Inazuma Eleven Try with your best shoot asi como yo disfruto escribiendola. Y ahora, nos vamos al apartado musical~

-Para estos dos capitulos de festival, la cancion que serviria como "ending" es Reason, 3°ending de HunterXHunter 2011 e interpretada por el grupo Yuzu.

Y como prometi en el capitulo anterior, los Character Songs de Zero Emy, Kanbara Setsui, Gouenji Kaji y Fubuki Yukio:

-Para la delantera "novia" de Daiki, tenemos un el tema de la OST de Gravity Rush, "Resistence and Extermination".

-Setsui, el defensa violento pero infalible del equipo tiene el tema "Solid Bullet", interpretado por Syuusuke Saito, quien hace de Ian Yorkland en la serie Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger

-Para el hijo del goleador estrella de la serie original, Gouenji, le corresponde el tema "Free your Heat", interpretado por Galvestone 19 y parte de los insert Songs de Kamen Rider W

-Y para el descendiente del gran Shirou Fubuki, tenemos el tema "Dream Fighter", interpretado por Mamoru Miyano, seiyuu de Fubuki tanto en los juegos como el anime.

Eso es todo, para el proximo capitulo los temas de Ichinose, Yosuke, Akane y Yoichi. Hasta el proximo capitulo~

Daiki´s out!


	15. 15-Comienza el Festival!

Hola a todos~ Antes de empezar con el nuevo capitulo, vengo a avisar que este episodio contiene los lyrics de don canciones que son interpretadas en el capitulo, las cuales son:

- G3 Princess Rap ~Pretty Love Limited~

- Climax Jump Den-Liner Form

Les recomiendo que tengan esos temas para la lectura, pues si no se les hará muy monótono solamente leer las letras de las canciones (y ademas no entenderán nada sin el ritmo correspondiente -w-U). Y con eso, partimos con el capitulo 15!

* * *

_CAPITULO 15: COMIENZA EL FESTIVAL! BAILA CONMIGO AL LADO DEL FUEGO!_

El 2° día preparando todo para el festival paso bastante rápido. Cada miembro del equipo hizo su parte del trabajo rápido y eficientemente, por lo que no hubo ningún tipo de retraso y pudieron cumplir con el estricto cronograma que Hotaru había preparado para cada tarea. El 3°dia solamente fue de prueba de sonido y vestuario.

Daiki –mirando el traje que Hikari había hecho para ellos-: Eh…no será demasiado llamativo?

Hikari: Tú crees? Creo que el diseño pega bastante con ustedes y use el color que podría representar mejor a cada uno.

Yukio: Creo que Hikari-senpai hizo un buen trabajo haciendo los trajes. La combinación de colores es muy adecuada.

Kaji: Aja, además resaltaran bien con la iluminación.

Eiji –mirando a Kaji y Yukio-: Eh….como saben tanto de esto ustedes dos?

Yukio: Ah, es que mi padre estuvo un tiempo trabajando como cantante solista.

Kaji: Mi tía ve muchos programas sobre bandas juveniles y eso…

Setsui: Creo que eso dice bastante….bien, estamos listos para probar el sonido? Necesito encontrar el tono adecuado para la guitarra.

Ichinose: Bueno, ayer cuando probamos solamente con instrumentos sonó bastante bien, y eso que solamente la guitarra y la batería son en vivo.

Akane: Eh? Y los demás instrumentos?

Emy –con una computadora portátil-: Hechos por computadora, así como otros efectos de sonidos. Aunque de por sí, la guitarra y la batería perfectamente podrían hacer la presentación solos.

Himeko: Bien, entonces todos en posición que comenzara el ensayo final!

El ensayo salió bastante bien, y todos quedaron conformes con el resultado final, tanto como de la presentación en si, como de los efectos especiales, el sonido, la música, etc.

Himeko y Hotaru reunieron a todos antes de que se marcharan para darles las indicaciones finales para el día de mañana.

Hotaru: La presentación es a las 19 horas, por lo que todos deben estar a las 18:15 en el gimnasio, ni un minuto más ni menos. Cualquiera que llegue atrasado será severamente castigado.

Himeko: Así que disfruten del festival antes de eso y demos lo mejor para dejar bien al club de futbol.

Todos asintieron y se fueron marchando a sus casas. Mientras se iban yendo, Hotaru aun permanecía sentada con su libreta, escribiendo los últimos detalles del día siguiente, a lo que Setsui aprovecho para acercarse y preguntarle sobre el festival.

Setsui: Eh…estas muy ocupada?

Hotaru: Si

Setsui: Rayos, que directa….en fin….quieres pasear mañana por el festival conmigo? Supongo que es tu primer festival escolar y esas cosas….

Hotaru lo mira seria, pero luego saca una hoja de su libreta y se la entrega.

Hotaru: Ahí están detalladas todas las cosas que quiero visitar, en orden y máximo de tiempo en cada una de ellas. Nos juntamos a las 1 en punto en la entrada. Sabes que si te demoras más de eso tendrás una severa penalización. Hasta mañana –se va-

El chico de cabello largo mira con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la chica, luego mira la hoja y vuelve a mirar hacia la chica.

Setsui: Como rayos pudo organizar todo un horario para un día completo en menos de 5 minutos!?

En la residencia del capitán, Hikari terminaba los últimos detalles de los muchachos, mientras Daiki jugaba un juego de baile en su Wii, esperando poder "soltarse" más para la presentación del día siguiente, cuando su celular suena.

Daiki –contestando a la vez que trata de respirar calmadamente-: Alo?

Emy: Hola….porque estas respirando tan fuerte?

Daiki: Porque…..estaba ordenando mi habitación…..y me canse….por qué llamas?

Emy: Ah…quería sabes si nos juntaríamos mañana para pasear un rato por el festival y eso…que dices como a las 1 en la entrada?

Daiki: Hmmm…supongo que está bien….entonces mañana a las 1 nos vemos..

Emy: Ok…hasta mañana –corta-

Izumi deja el teléfono donde estaba y se sienta en el sillón. Su hermana deja la máquina de coser un momento y se da vuelta hacia donde esta Daiki.

Hikari: Sucede algo?

Daiki –con una mano tapándose los ojos, con la cara en dirección al techo-: No lo sé….me siento raro respecto a esto…

Hikari: Respecto a que te refieres?

Daiki: A Emy….es bonita y me entiende…pero…ella después se ira….entonces que debo pensar de eso? Que pasara después con nuestra relación? Qué diferencia hay de que terminemos ahora o después, si vamos a separarnos sí o sí?

Hikari –sentándose al lado de el-: Solamente intenta disfrutar el momento. Creo que Emy-chan se siente igual, pero trata de esconderlo para que tú no te sientas afectado, así que deberías intentar hacer lo mismo y pensar más en el presente que en el futuro, ok? Y si no lo haces me obligaras a tirar por liderazgo, y sabes que saco siempre 20 en eso…

Daiki –levantándose y volviendo al juego-: Sabes que odio que uses el rol conmigo….pero gracias.

Hikari –volviendo a su labor-: De nada, sabes que para eso están los hermanos.

Daiki –mirándola un momento sin que ella se dé cuenta-: Hermanos…cierto?

El día del festival, el sol salió radiante y la escuela Saku se encontraba llena. Había diversos puestos de comida, de juegos, una obra de teatro, la guerra de bandas, exhibición de películas y otras actividades que los alumnos habían estado preparando para ese evento.

Quedaban 5 minutos para las 1. La delantera de Saku, Emy, iba caminando hacia la entrada cuando se fijó que Hotaru también estaba ahí, mirando el reloj de su mano sin despegarle la mirada en ningún momento.

Emy –acercándose a Hotaru-: Hotaru-chan, buenos días.

Hotaru: Emy-san…buenos días.

Emy: Que haces aquí tan temprano? Te juntaras con alguna de las chicas para visitar el festival?

Hotaru: No, me juntare con Setsui, que debería llegar aquí en 3 minutos exactos.

Emy: Con Setsui? Vaya….no me imagine que ustedes dos….

Hotaru –apartando la mirada del reloj y mirando seria a Emy-: Nosotros dos qué?

Emy: No, nada, nada! Pues que se diviertan, pues hay veo que llega Daiki. Nos vemos en la presentación!

La chica corrió para encontrarse con su novio, que aun venia bostezando, lo tomo del brazo y entraron al festival. A los pocos minutos, justo a las 1, llego Setsui donde Hotaru, la cual lo elogio por haber llegado puntual, pero le puso un castigo por haber llegado con un pantalón con agujeros (estilo usual de Setsui).

Mientras las parejas de Emy/Daiki y Hotaru/Setsui recorrían el lugar, Natsuki llegaba junto a Eiji.

Eiji: Bien, quede con Hina en la casa embrujada de su clase, así que nos vemos después –se va-

Natsuki: Y Yukio-kun me dijo que estaría cerca del puesto de Takoyaki….

La chica de lentes se puso a buscar por el festival, hasta que logro divisar la silueta de Yukio cerca de un puesto de Takoyakis llenos…el único problema es que cerca de él había una pared de unas 10 o más jóvenes intentando hacer que Yukio las acompañara a pasear.

Natsuki miro a su alrededor para buscar algo con que alejar a esas chicas, pero observo su ropa, en especial a su poleron con orejas de conejos y una idea se prendido en su mente. Sigilosamente, se escabullo hasta el puesto de takoyakis, que casualmente pertenecía a su clase. Usando sus orejas como distracción y ubicándose detrás del vendedor, llamo la atención de Yukio, señalándole que mirara hacia un lado cualquiera. El chico, curioso no solamente por saber de donde salieron esas orejas de conejo sino también para saber qué es lo que intentaban hacer que el viera, desvió su mirada hacia el lugar señalado.

Las chicas que estaban alrededor de Yukio miraron hacia el puesto de takoyakis, pero lo único que vieron fue a una chica con orejas de conejo y un aura demoniaca que claramente decían "aléjense o mueran". Las chicas salieron corriendo despavoridas y cuando Yukio volvió su mirada al puesto, solamente vio a Natsuki sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Por su lado, Hikari se había reunido con Kaji, Akane y Yosuke (arrastrado por Akane) para mirar, pero Akane se había perdido junto a Yosuke en la sección de juegos y competencias, por lo que se había quedado a solas con Kaji.

Hikari: Eh…Kaji-kun, hay algo que desees ir a ver?

Kaji: No realmente…

Hikari: Pero…debe haber algo que te atraiga la atención, no? Algun puesto o algún juego.

Kaji: Ninguno….

Hikari: Entonces….que hara tu clase? Mi hermano no me lo menciono en casa.

Kaji: No tengo idea….

La chica miro al suelo decepcionada, pero rápidamente levanto la mirada y tomo a Kaji del brazo, comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

Kaji: Ah! Hikari-san, que pasa ahora?

Hikari: Acabo de tirar un dado mental por liderazgo y me dio 20, así que ahora tomare esto por mis manos, nos divertiremos pase lo que pase!

Kaji: Eh…está bien Hikari-san, pero no es necesario que me tires el brazo.

Hikari –apenada, suelta el brazo de Kaji-: Ah! Lo siento mucho Kaji-kun.

El chico rubio sonrió a su compañero y continuo caminando al lado de ella mirando el festival.

Cada miembro disfruto su tiempo en el festival como más le agrado. Daiki y Emy compitieron en el concurso de videojuegos del club de consolas (Ganando Emy a Daiki en una aplastante victoria en Assasin Instinc). Setsui participo de apoyo en la banda de un amigo para la batalla de las bandas (Cuando salió del lugar, no encontró a Hotaru por ninguna parte, pero varias chicas de primero se acercaron a él, así que no le presto mucha atención a su ausencia). Hina había intentado ganar un peluche en un juego de tiros de pelota a unos tarros, pero no lo consiguió, aunque Eiji si lo hizo fácilmente (aunque no pudo evitar darle en el primer lanzamiento al chico que atendía el puesto). Ichinose termino juntándose con Akane y Yosuke, que se habían inscrito a un concurso de comer HotDogs (Akane vencio por uno a Yosuke, que prometió que jamás en su vida volvería a comer un HotDog). Himeko estuvo ayudando a su clase en su café de Maids, aun cuando ella como miembro del club de futbol se había salvado de eso (Y de paso acaparo la atención de muchos de los jóvenes de otras escuelas que visitaban el lugar, juntando un poco más de una decena de invitaciones a salir). Masaru y Yoichi se quedaron viendo las presentaciones de los clubes de teatro, cine y coro, y terminando eso, se fueron muy temprano a empezar su parte del trabajo para la presentación del club.

Quedando ya una hora para la hora de reunión acordada con el equipo, Himeko se encontró con Hotaru, Hina y Eiji para ir a dar una última vuelta, cuando escucharon los sollozos de alguien cerca.

Eiji: Chicas, escuchan eso? Creo que reconozco esa voz….

Himeko: Proviene de la multi-cancha. Hotaru-chan, que había programado ahí?

Hotaru –revisando su libreta-: Según mis datos, a estas horas se presentaría el grupo de Idols Strawberries Cowboys…

Hina: Oh! Yo conozco a ese grupo! Es un grupo muy reciente que cuenta solo con tres miembros, pero que últimamente ha estado saliendo en muchos programas de TV, así que su fama ha crecido rápidamente.

Eiji: Pues vamos a ver qué pasa, quizás haya habido un accidente.

El grupo corrió al lugar y encontraron a un chico de gafas llorando desesperadamente. Resultaba que era un compañero de clases de Eiji, Moshida Ichitaka, encargado del show de las idols y miembro del comité organizador del festival.

Eiji: Moshida…Moshida, estas bien?

Moshida: Oh..Ozu…no, no estoy bien….todo está mal, este es el fin! BUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

Himeko: Quizás…podrías contarnos que sucede y puede que podamos ayudarte?

Moshida –tratando de calmarse-: Re…resulta que…las Strawberries…snif…Cowboys se bajaron en último…..snif…..minuto del show….snifsnif….para ir a grabar un pv….

Hina: Que desconsideradas….cuando ya estaba todo listo….y no tienen un grupo de reserva?

Moshida: No….solo contábamos con ella y el show comenzara en media hora…ya repartí los volantes y como ven, la mesa de sonidos y el escenario están listos….NO SE QUE HACER Y LA PRESIDENTA DEL COMITÉ ME CORTARA EL TRASERO SI SE ENTERA QUE FALLE EN ESTO, BUAAAAAAAA!

Hotaru –tapándose los oídos-: Moshida-senpai, analizando la situación calmadamente podremos llegar a una solución factible y provechosa para todos. Contamos con el escenario, el equipo de sonidos, hay algo más?

Moshida: Eh…si, el club de costura dejo los trajes exclusivos para ellas…si lo único que faltan….son las mismas Strawberries Cowboys!

Eiji: Vaya…donde podemos encontrar 3 chicas lindas que puedan cantar en estos momentos….

El mayor del equipo para un momento de pensar y mira a sus tres compañeras de arriba hacia abajo, luego se acerca a Moshida y le dice algo al oído.

Moshida: Ozu…quizás eso podría funcionar…

Himeko: Que cosa podría funcionar?

Eiji: Quizas…ustedes podrían hacerlo…

Hina: Eiji-kun! No-no-nosotras? Pero nosotras no somos idols!

Moshida: Kusanagi Hotaru de primer año, Satonaka Hina de segundo y Koizumi Himeko de tercer año, aunque no lo crean son bastante populares entre los estudiantes y como las tres son managers del equipo de futbol, se les han llamado…las S3Princess…

Hotaru: S….?

Hina: 3….?

Himeko: Princess…? –se pone a pensarlo un poco- Hina-chan, tú conoces alguna canción de ese grupo?

Hina: Eh? Si…conozco una que me gusta mucho…

Himeko: Hotaru-chan, serias capaz de modificar un poco la letra de esa canción y aprendértela en 15 minutos?

Hotaru: No es un trabajo muy difícil Himeko-san, 15 minutos es tiempo suficiente.

HImeko: Bien…Moshida-senpai, déjanoslo a nosotras.

Moshida se acerca a las tres chicas y las abraza llorando diciendo "GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!" mientras Eiji ve la escena sonriendo….

Daiki y Emy se juntaron con el resto de los miembros del equipo, excepto Yoichi y Masaru. Sin embargo, cuando llamaron a Eiji, él les dijo que los estaría esperando en la multi-cancha.

Setsui: La hora que dijo Eiji-san…no que a esa hora se presentan las Strawberries Cowboys?

Ichinose: Quizás Eiji-san quiere que todos veamos el show para animarnos antes del espectáculo. Tambien es probable que se encuentre ya con Hina-san, Himeko-san y Hotaru-chan.

Yosuke: Pero en ese caso los hubiera llamado a ustedes solamente y no a nosotros que no tenemos nada que ver con el escenario. En serio, podría haber disfrutado de mi paz antes de tener que estar metido con ustedes en ese estúpido espectáculo.

Akane: Quizás sea un estúpido espectáculo, pero si no haces bien tu parte, sabes que no solo te espera el castigo de Hotaru-chan, sino también un rico obento hecho por mi madre~

Yosuke: Tsk….deja de joderme la vida…

Yukio: Hey, miren, en el escenario, no se supone que debería haber un cartel de las Strawberries Cowboys?

Todos miraron hacia el escenario, pero en vez de haber un cartel con la imagen de las Strawberries Cowboys, estaba uno con el logo de "S3PRINCESS"

Kaji: S3Princess? No había oído de un grupo con ese nombre…

Emy: Bueno, debe ser un grupo reciente que aún no ha saltado al estrellato…

Daiki: Y que esperamos? Vamos a ver!

El equipo se acercó al escenario, que estaba repleto y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, en vestidos rosas con vuelo, salieron a escena Hina, Hotaru y Himeko.

Hina: Hi~ Me llamo Satonaka Hina~

Hotaru: Yo soy Kusanagi Hotaru…

Himeko: Y yo Koizuma Himeko~ y las tres somos….

Todas: S3Princess~!

En eso, la música comenzó a sonar y el público comenzó a aplaudir…

Setsui: Q-Q-Q-Q-Que hacen ellas ahí?

Ichinose: Ahí esta Eiji-san! preguntémosle que pasa…

Natsuki: De seguro que desde ese lugar el está disfrutando de un buen espectáculo…

Daiki: Hey, calma. Disfrutemos del espectáculo y después pedimos respuestas, porque esto se ve interesante~

Setsui: Concuerdo con el…fiuuu, vaya que le va bien ese traje a Hotaru…

Mientras el grupo decidía ver el espectáculo, las chicas comenzaron a cantar, mientras el público, sobre todo los hombres, vitoreaban:

_*Idol Number One, Watashi-tachi Princess_

_Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki_

_Kokoro no Suki Ari_

_L-O-V-E_

_Lolvey Heart GO!_

_Mirai no henrin, Kizuite Darling_

_Yowaki wa henjou, Ganbare Junjou!_

_Watashi mo Shiranai, Watashi o Mitsuzete_

_Otome wa himitsu ga ooi yo_

_Nagisa de Dejabuu_

_Randebuu_

_Daremo ga Ashita no Etoranze_

_Ohesoto Isshoni honne mo Chiratto_

_S3 Princess!_

_Pink Dress mo Shiwa ni Natte mo ii no_

_Kyutto sono te de dakishimete, Hold On!_

_Koi Shitara takusan mo hajimete ni deau_

_I Love You mirai no ouji-sama, hayaku~*_

Cuando las chicas terminaron de cantar, todos los que miraban el espectáculo aplaudieron a mas no poder. Muchos pedían una canción más, pero las chicas tuvieron que retirarse rápidamente del lugar. Estaban cerca de la hora acordada para el siguiente espectáculo. Eiji las ayudo a bajar y cuando iban caminando, fueron interceptados por el resto del equipo.

Daiki: Asi que…S3Princess? Nada mal…

Akane: Creo que todos quieren escuchar una explicación sobre que paso…aunque debo admitir que lo hicieron muy bien chicas, parecían un verdadero grupo de idols.

Hina: P-P-Pues…esto…es que fue culpa de Eiji-kun! –la chica empuja avergonzada a Eiji, que sale volando contra unos basureros- Oh! Lo siento Eiji-kun!

Eiji –con ojos de KO-: Creo que…..me estoy acostumbrando a esto…..aunque aún duele…

Himeko: Pues en parte es culpa de él, pero lo hicimos por que las Strawberries Cowboys se bajaron en último minuto del show y no podíamos dejar a la gente así….

Ichinose: Tiene mucho sentido, pero no deberíamos ir yendo ya al gimnasio?

Hotaru: Tenemos que llegar en 2.35 minutos si no, todos tendremos un castigo.

Yosuke: Lo dices incluso cuando tú vas atrasada con nosotros.

Hotaru: No hay excusas para romper las reglas.

El equipo comenzó a correr, pero cuando iban llegando, Daiki diviso dos figuras que le eran conocidas. Emy también se percató de esto…

Emy: Daiki….son quienes creo que son…?

Daiki: Creo…tu adelántate, iré enseguida….

La chica asintió y se adelantó al gimnasio. Daiki se quedó parado y vio como Yamashita Umi y Kageyama Haruto se acercaban.

Daiki: Yamashita y Kageyama, es bueno verlos fuera del campo de juego.

Umi: Hey, lo que pasa en la cancha se queda en la cancha, no? Relájate, no vinimos a pelear ni nada.

Daiki: Wow, eso es bueno de oír. Y entonces vienen a disfrutar del festival? El club de futbol tendrá una presentación para ir cerrándolo pronto en el gimnasio.

Haruto: En parte vinimos a ver el festival…pero también vinimos a advertirte.

Daiki: Advertirme? Algo así como ten cuidado de los equipos que se vienen? Ya sé que son fuertes y eso, pero no nece-

Umi –interrumpiendo a Daiki-: Sabemos eso…pero no es lo que queremos venir a advertirte…

Haruto: Es sobre…la organización del campeonato. Hay algo o alguien detrás de todo esto, que busca más que hacer jugar a los mejores equipos del país.

Daiki: De que rayos me estás hablando?

Umi: Nosotros tampoco estamos tan seguros…pero ambos escuchamos a algunos de nuestros compañeros de equipo hablar sobre algo llamado el Fifth Sector…

Haruto: A mí no me suena a nada bueno….solamente ten cuidado Izumi, ya que ustedes pueden acaparar más atención de la que creen.

Daiki –rascándose la cabeza-: No acabo de entenderlo del todo, pero tranquilos. Si llega a pasar algo podremos controlar la situación.

Haruto: Esperamos eso…-se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar-

Umi: Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Izumi.

Daiki ve como los dos capitanes de sus equipos rivales se van y corre rápidamente hacia el gimnasio, aun pensando en lo que ellos dijeron….sobre el Fifth Sector.

Cuando llego, se ganó un sermón de Hotaru, que lo castigo con una parrilla de entrenamiento 3 veces más difícil que la habitual.

Kaji: Hey, Dai-kun, porque te demoraste?

Daiki: La verdad, es que Yamashita Umi y Kageyama Haruto vinieron a verme. Me hablaron sobre que el torneo tiene algo raro y sobre una cosa llamada Fifth Sector.

Akane: Fifth Sector….lei ese nombre en uno de los archivos de papá. Creo que le preguntare cuando vuelva.

Natsuki: Ya, ya, mucho blablá y poca acción. Ustedes chicos apresúrense y cámbiense, que mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido estaré en casa jugando KH 1.5.

Hikari: Los trajes están en los camarines individuales de la derecha.

Yukio: Bien, vamos entonces.

Los 4 chicos que iban a cantar se fueron a cambiar ropa rápidamente.

Emy: Setsui, Ichinose, vamos a hacer una ultima prueba de sonido, ok?

Ichinose: Por mi bien.

Setsui: Adelante, además tengo que probar la nueva uñeta que compre especialmente para hoy.

Asi, cada miembro del equipo comenzó a tomar posición para comenzar el espectáculo. A 15 minutos de comenzar el espectáculo, la gente comenzó a llegar al gimnasio, que de por sí ya estaba un poco lleno por los que se habían quedado viendo la guerra de bandas.

La presidenta del comité, Sanae Asuka de segundo año, tomó el micrófono y pidió silencio a la gente presente.

Asuka: Buenas tardes a todos, soy la presidenta del comité organizador del festival de este año, Sanae Asuka. Doy las gracias por haber asistido al festival de este año y espero que hayan disfrutado de las diversas cosas que nuestros estudiantes prepararon para ustedes. Ahora, para ir finalizando el festival y antes de nuestro tradicional baile de cierre en la fogata, el equipo de soccer de la escuela tiene preparado un numero artístico para ir cerrando. De antemano, gracias por venir y disfruten del espectáculo –la chica hace un inclinación y se retira-

El público aplaude al discurso de la presidenta, pero en eso, las luces comienzan a bajar lentamente y 6 siluetas entran al escenario. Una de ellas se sienta en donde estaba la batería y la otra toma una guitarra que se encontraba en el suelo. Las otras 4 siluetas se situan en diversos puntos de escenario. Los demás miembros del equipo ya estaban en sus posiciones: Natsuki estaba en un costado del escenario, controlando los efectos especiales y las luces. Yosuke, Masaru y Yoichi estaban en la mesa de sonidos, Yosuke se encargaba de revisar que todo el cableado de los instrumentos a la mesa funcionara correctamente. Emy y Akane estaban con un Notebook que también se encontraba conectado a la mesa de sonidos que emulaba los demás sonidos que no iban en vivo, a diferencia de la batería y la guitarra. Hina y Hikari estaban preparando toallas y agua para los chicos y que debían darles al momento de que terminaran la presentación. Hotaru se encontraba con Himeko, supervisando que todo iba como bien.

Las luces comenzaron a apuntar a cada uno de los miembros encima del escenario, y cuando finalmente apuntaron a Daiki, este se dirigió al público.

Daiki: Hola a todo el mundo! Soy el Capitan del equipo de Futbol, Izumi Daiki. Esperamos que nuestra presentación sea de su agrado. Asi que, para todos ustedes, aquí vamos…Climax Jump!

Emy puso en marcha la música, Ichinose comenzó a tocar su batería, asi como Setsui la guitarra…y el espectáculo empezó:

_*Jikan no nami o tsukamaete_

_Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho_

_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_

_Ii Jan! Ii Jan, Suuge Jan!? X4_

_K: Kanaetai Yume ga aru nara/ Y: Shinji Nakucha negatta hibi o _

_Catch the wawe!_

_D: Mayoisou na toki kanarazu/ E: Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku_

_Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In Your Hands!_

_Hajimari wa Itzumo totsuzen, Unmei o tsurete yuku Time Trippin Ride_

_K: Fukanou Koete/ D: Tsukami Toru sa_

_Climax!_

_Kawaru koto o osorenai de, Ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_E: Dare Yori Takaku/ Y: Sora e Tobou yo_

_Climax Jump!_

_Ii Jan! Ii Jan, Sugee Jan!? X2_

_D: Munne no naka Minna hisoka ni/ E: Kaki Kaetai kioku mo aru_

_Means Nothing!_

_Y: Atarashii asa o matsu nara!/ K: "Ima" o nurikaero soko kara_

_Honno sukoshi yuuki o mote In Your Hands!_

_Tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen, Douse nara tobimaware Time Trippin Ride_

_Y: Sagashidasu no sa/ E: Jibun Dake no_

_Climax!_

_Kinou Made no Kioku subete, Hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu_

_K: Hokoreru you ni/ D: Sara Naru_

_Climax Jump!_

_K: Kokoro o tsuyoku suru, Daiji na kotoba toka/ Y: Kakegaenai omoide o atsumete_

_E: Mou sukoshi, Ato sukoshi…/ D: Todokanai hoshizora_

_Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa~! _

_D -solo de Daiki-: Y to the E to the A to the H, Daiki ga toujou Everybody say!_

_Agacchau yo Tension, Soccer Bros de Session!_

_Choushi ni notte iku ze Bang Bang, Kimi ga negau jikan made Dash!_

_Koukai nante tsumannai jan, Neratte ii yo Climax Jump! –fin del solo-_

_Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen, Unmei o tsurete yuku Time trippin' Ride_

_K: Fukanou Koete/ D: Tsukami Toru sa_

_Climax!_

_Kawaru koto o osorenai de, Ashita no jibun miushinau dake_

_E: Dare Yori Takaku/ Y: Kinou Yori Takaku_

_Climax Jump!_

_Ii jan! Ii jan Sugee Jan!? X4*_

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar, hubo un silencio de casi 30 segundos, para después terminar en una ola de aplausos, vítores y gritos.

Daiki: Parece que lo hicimos bien después de todo….

Kaji: Despues de tanta práctica era de esperarse…

Yukio: Creo que después de esta presentación, Himeko-san y Hotaru-chan no tendrán nada de que quejarse…

Eiji: Pues yo si puedo quejarme…por que el espectáculo me dejo molido….

Los chicos del escenario se despiden del público y se van. La gente comienza a salir del gimnasio en dirección a la enorme fogata en medio del campo de atletismo, donde daría comienzo la ceremonia final del festival.

En el camarin, comenzaron las felicitaciones a los chicos. La presentación había salido muy bien y sin ningún problema, por lo que, como había dicho Yukio, Himeko y Hotaru se encontraban muy satisfechas. Dejaron a los chicos que se cambiaran de ropa y llego el momento de finalizar la jornada: Quien bailaría con quien ante la fogata?

Obviamente, los primeros en salir fueron Daiki y Emy, pues al ser una pareja oficial no tenían nada que esconder. Pero los demás no sabían que hacer: Se decía que aquellos que bailaran juntos en la fogata terminarían o siendo una pareja o peleando para siempre, por lo que se notaba que había cierto temor en preguntar a la persona con la que se quería bailar.

La primera persona en tomar la iniciativa fue Kaji, que se acercó a Hikari…

Kaji: Hikari-san…quería agradecerte por haberme mostrado el festival en la tarde. A veces puedo ser demasiado serio, pero es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo para poner los pies en la tierra. Asi, que…vamos a bailar?

Hikari –sonrojada-: Seria un placer, Kaji-kun!

Ambos sonríen y salen del camarin…

Akane: Bien…-toma el brazo de Yosuke- Vamos Yosuke, y espero que bailes bien porque o si no…o~ben~to~

Yosuke: Eh? Por qué yo? En serio, deja de darme la lata…..me debes un mes de limpiarme la habitación por esto…

Akane: No prometo nada –arrastra a Yosuke afuera, mientras este sigue reclamando-

Ichinose y Himeko salieron del gimnasio también, pero no para ir a bailar, si no para poder ir a empezar a armar la fiesta de celebración tanto del éxito del festival como por la clasificación al FGP.

Hina: Esto…Eiji-kun…me preguntaba si tu…querias bailar conmigo?

Eiji –sonrojandose y mirando hacia el lado-: Eh…quizás….no tengo ningún problema…en bailar contigo…-le ofrece disimuladamente la mano-

La chica de segundo sonríe y acepta la mano de Eiji, yendo ambos a la pista de atletismo tímidamente…

Hotaru –acercandose a Setsui-: Leiste mi horario completo, verdad? La última acción…

Setsui –sonriendo-: Claro…vamos a bailar?

Hotaru –sonriendo un poco-: Esta bien…

Setsui ofrece su brazo a Hotaru y ambos salen del lugar, quedando solamente Natsuki y Yukio.

Yukio: Vaya…ya se fueron todos, incluso Masaru-kun y Yoichi-san…

Natsuki: Yukio-kun…ellos desaparecieron nada más terminar la presentación…

Yukio: Me pregunto porque serán así, en especial Masaru-kun

Natsuki: Solamente no le gusta estar con tanta gente, no podemos culparlo de eso. Ya sabemos perfectamente que el no vino a hacer amigos al equipo.

Yukio: Tienes razón….vamos entonces?

Natsuki –confundida-: Vamos adonde?

Yukio: A bailar. Todos ya se fueron y es mejor que nos unamos a ellos pronto en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Natsuki –sonrojada-: Quieres…bailar conmigo? Ahí? En la fogata?

Yukio –tomando el brazo derecho de Natsuki-: Claro…así que andando, Natsuki-san.

La última pareja que quedaba salió del gimnasio y fueron a la gran fogata que embellecía las canchas de atletismo de la escuela. Cientos de parejas bailaban al ritmo de los tambores ceremoniales, tocados por el inspector Someoka y el cuidador de la escuela Kabeyama.

Daiki bailaba grácilmente con Emy, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en diversas cosas, como la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, lo que el entrenador Endou estaba haciendo o sobre Umi, Haruto y el Fifth Sector. Hotaru daba instrucciones detalladas a Setsui de como bailar, mientras este hacia lo que mejor podía. Kaji llevaba suavemente a Hikari, la que no pudo evitar preguntarse como Kaji sabia tantas cosas que se relacionaban con las altas sociedades, como las canciones clásicas o saber bailar tan refinadamente. Akane y Yosuke estaban a un lado de la fogata discutiendo, la chica retaba a Yosuke porque no tenía ni una pisca de gracia para bailar y este le respondía que jamás en su vida había bailado alrededor de una fogata. Hina sonreía, pero no se daba cuenta que estaba apretando muy fuerte la mano de Eiji, la cual se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de sangre. Yukio bailaba con Natsuki, la cual alejaba a cualquier otra chica que quisiera bailar con el usando su "Aura Asesina", sin que Yukio se haya percatado de eso.

Y así, el Festival Escolar de Saku llego a su fin. La fogata se apagó y todos los miembros del club de futbol que aún se encontraban ahí fueron a la casa de Himeko, la cual era tan grande como un dormitorio de estudiantes universitarios, y en donde celebraron la fiesta de finalización del festival y la clasificación al FGP. Las managers cantaron de nuevo como las S3 Princess, los chicos hicieron el espectáculo de Climax Jump una vez más. Setsui interpreto varios temas de Rock americano en su guitarra y acompañado del canto de Ichinose. Todo era diversión y relajo para los jugadores de Saku.

Daiki salió de la casa un momento con un vaso de bebida y miro al cielo. Estaba bien esa paz….pero en su interior algo le decía que, en cuanto comenzara el FGP….esa paz se quebraría como una débil rama….y que la verdadera batalla…comenzaría pronto.

* * *

Y asi concluimos el capitulo 15! Y ahora vamos a comenzar el FGP! Espero que hasta ahora la historia haya sido de su agrado, por que se pondra (creo yo -w-) mucho mejor. Y como siempre, ahora la seccion que me gusta agregar para darle dinamismo a la historia: Los Character Songs!

Hoy tocan los temas de Ichinose Atsushi, Kazemaru Yosuke, Yoichi Mifune y Endou Akane~

- Para el nuevo Mago del Futbol, el tema es "One Step Further", interpretado por Yuki Kaji para la serie Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic.

- Para el rebelde hijo de Kazemaru, esta el tema "Phenomenon", del grupo Thousand Foot Krutch.

- Mifune tiene el tema instrumental "Robospore", correspondiente a Kamen Rider KickHopper y PunchHopper, de la serie Kamen Rider Kabuto.

- Y para la señorita Endou, esta el tema "Only my Railgun", interpretado por el grupo Flypside y que pertenece al anime To Aru Majetsu no Index.

En el siguiente capitulo, se vienen los temas de las tres managers: Himeko, Hina y Hotaru. Hasta el proximo episodio~ Daiki´s out!


End file.
